Don't Toy With My Heart
by Nimiko
Summary: Her heart yarned for him, his heart for her. Their hearts shall stay intertwined as the years roll by. Are they doomed to never be together or could they over come all odds. Read & Review. SasuHina, NaruHina, and LeeSaku. CHAPTER FOURTEEN HAS BEEN REVISED
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Well I hope you like it because I had a blast writing it. Please read & review. Thank you for choosing my story.**

**Chapter One**

-------

Hinata never thought she'll lose it this way she always pictured giving her body & soul to Naruto. She never even imagined the brunette boy being the one to tower over her body, and explore every nook and cranny of it. She lightly bit her lower lip as she stared him in the eyes. His hands rested a few inches away from her arms as his body hovered over her fragile palish body. He gazed at it like a child would gaze at candy. His eyes were now focoused on her translucent eyes. He was fully nude as was she, and his throbbing member rested by her entrance. The boy leaned forward and whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you're ready?" Hinata lightly gulped as she responded, "Y-Yes." The boy then slowly entered her moist vagina. She lightly cringed as she let out a soft "ah!" sound. "Gomen." The boy muttered as he watched her flinch in pain. He slowly infiltrated her body giving out a soft grunt, which caused Hinata to gasp. That noise that escaped his lips was made for her, and the raspyness from his voice made it sound even more tantalizing to her ears. He retracked his member from her slowly as he then pushed into her once more.

They've known each other since they could remeber. Their family was really close, but she still couldn't imagine that he would be the one. As the years swept by they grew apart. It wasn't until he left Konoha did she miss the raven haired boy. She never knew how much he meant to her, even though they never spoken a word since the incident that changed his life. Always hiding behind the mask he so well displayed in public, but she always knew how he really felt. "Sasuke..." Hinata softly moaned his name when the boy slowly thrusted himself deeper.

Sasuke grined as he watched Hinata clutch the sheets. Hearing her moan his name was more that he could bare. At this point in time he wanted to make her expirence extacsy. For the last seven years she was all that he could think about. When Itachi masacred their clan he was left alone, and he began to distant himself from everyone. He never tried to distant himself from her, but it couldn't be helped. As the years swept by he found out that Hinata developed feelings for Naruto the village idiot. The mere thought of her and Naruto together grind his gears. He didn't fully understand why he felt this way until it was to late. By that time Hinata became afraid of him. It drove him to the brink of insanity knowing that him &she, and she &him could no longer share the bond they once had. Sasuke's head began to lower as Hinata wraped her arms around his neck, and bring him close. He could sense she was hesitant, but that soon washed away when he gave her his famous smug look. Hinata smiled as she then raised her head up, and kissed him passionatly.

Hinata's warm lips caressed Sasukes' as she slowly deepen the kiss that was filled with lust. Sasuke tongue slowly traced her lips pleading to be welcomed into her mouth. Her mouth shakily open giving permission for his tongue to mingle with hers. Sasukes' left hand traveled upward, and took a hold of her full breast. Over the years their bodies matured, Sasuke muscles were just the right size, and toned. His six pack was rock hard and every time it touched her soft belly she let out a sigh. Yes, Sasuke's body was what every girl lusted after. Sasuke tightly groped her brest as she let out a loud moan into his ears. His hands roamed Hinata's curvey body. Her once flat physic was curvey in all the right places. Her D sized breast sat prefectly upon her chest, and they never sagged. Hinata's hour glass shape was envyed by all the Konoha & Suna kunoichies.

"Sasuke." She broke the kiss and softly whispered into his ears.

"Yes, Hinata-Hime?" He grunted as he replied.

"Hime?"

"You're a princess in my eyes, and I shall always respect you--" Sasuke paused as he brought Hinata's right hand to his lips and softly placed a kiss upon it.

'Sasuke...' She said his name to herself as she removed her hand from his grasp, and softly caressed his cheek.

"--As a comrade and lover..." He finished as he held her hand in place with his hand.

"I lo--" Sasuke cut her off by softly kissing her tender lips.

"I know..."

"Sasuke, please--" Sasuke corked a brow as he looked down at the angelic princess that was beneath him. "Go faster..."

Sasuke lightly bumped his nose against hers as he asked, "Are you sure?" She lightly nodded as she smiled at him. "Okay..." Sasuke didn't want to cause her to much pain, he already put her through so much pain, over these past years. Sasuke's hand slid under her thighs as he picked her up and carried her to the wall. Hinata looked at him wondering what he was about to do. "Sasuke--Wah!" She shrieked when her bare back touched the cold wall. "Just relaxe." Sasuke said as he gave off a comforting smile, which surprised Hinata. Sasuke rested himself in between her legs as he whispered, "Tell me if you want me to stop." Hinata softly bumped her pelvis against his letting him know that she wanted him. Sasuke tightly gripped Hinata's thighs as he roughly entered her. A loud thud viberated through the walls as Hinata caught her breath each time he impaled himself inside of her. "Oh Sasuke!" Moaned loudly Sasuke grined at what he made her do. Every moan she made only made him want to hear her call his name more. Her voice seemed to bounce off the stoney walls.

He wasn't giving her any mercy, and neither was she. Hinata was a flexible person, and Sasuke took advantage of it. He raised her left leg up high as he continued to thrust into her. "Sasuke don't stop...Please!" Hinata moaned as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. Their bodies were glistening as their breaths became heavy. Sasuke loosened his grip on Hinata, and lowered her to the ground. He placed his head on the crook of her neck as her arms were still wraped around his neck. With the little energy Sasuke had he picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and laid next to her as he pulled the covers over.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes Hinata-Hime?"

"Let me stay..."

"No." He bluntly said as he turned her back towards her.

"Sasuke, please don't push me away." She was on the verge of tears as she sat up and stared at him.

"..." Was his only response.

"I see..."

"..."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I got to spend this time with you." When that was said the door flung open, and Kabuto stood at the door.

"Hinata get dressed and leave..."

"You're letting us go, but why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you...Just leave, and don't you dare telling anyone about this hide-out or I'll kill your family."

"Hai..." Hinata said while fighting back her tears. She got up and put on her outfit which was similar to Kurenais'.

"Sasuke one of the prisoners has es--" Kabuto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Sasuke with the Hyuuga girl.

"U-Um." Hinata was embarassed to be caught like this, and she couldn't find the words to say.

"Kabuto release the prisoners, but supress their memories on where the hide-out is..."

"Hai," said Kabuto as he walked out of the room.

"Bye Sasuke..." Hinata softly muttered. Hinata left the room following Kabuto.

'I'm so stupid! I should of known better than to-than to...I can't believe I lost something so precious to me to an asshole like that!' She cried to herself mentally. Once she was re-united with her fellow comrades; who thought she was being interogated in a different room. Did an invisbility jutsu and stood infront of them and preformed his Temple of Nirvana Technique. Everyone instantly fell asleep, and while they were asleep Kabuto supressed their memories of the hide-out.

-------

Everyone awoke to the sun shining on their face. They were at the entrance of the gates to Konoha, and everyone except Hinata seemed dazed and confused. Hinata looked down the road as she thought to herself. 'I shall never trust you again Uchiha Sasuke...'

**AN: I know. I know it wasn't that great, but please bare with me. Hmm, but I must admit I am very pleased by the turn out. Well anywho. I hope you like it, and please Read & Review! I'll really appreciate it! (winks)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Here's the 2nd installment of Don't Toy With My Heart. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

-------

She could still feel his cold finger tips press against her skin, the warmth of his breath that tickled her neck with each exhale he made. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't deny the fact that she was still in love with him. Its been two years since that night in the Otogakure fortress where lust took control over their bodies. The lavender eyed girl moved on with her life as she was sure he moved on with his.

"Hinata!" A viberant blonde ran up to her, and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" She stuttered with a slight blush.

"Awe, stop putting 'kun' at the end of my name." The boy said as he released her from his bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Naruto you were only gone for two days." She said with a warm smile.

"I know," He then kissed her lips softly. "But I hate spending time away from you."

"He was whinning throughout the whole mission." Sakura said in an irated tone.

"Ah, gomen Sakura."

"There's no need to be sorry." The pink haired kunoichi chuckled. "I gotta go. Rock Lee is waiting for me at the Ramen Shop. You guys can come if you want."

"No thanks." Naruto said. Both the girls looked at him in surprise.

"N-Naruto, a-a-re you feeling okay?" Hinata asked worridly.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a bright smile. "It's just that you left something at my apartment, and I know I'll probably forget about it later on."

"O-Oh okay." Hinata said as she pressed her pointer fingers together.

"Lee & I will come over some other time." Sakura said as she jolted off.

Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head as he started to walk off, towards the his apartment. "So how was your day?" He asked while they walked down the dirt path. A blush crossed her face as she lightly gulped, and tried to surpress her stuttering. "It was nice." She quietly said. They continued their walk to his aprtment in silence. When they where standing infront of his door Hinata noticed that Naruto was acting pretty strangely. She could hear gulping noises, little beads of sweat was starting to form, and he kept on missing the door knob. Hinata giggled as she grabbed Naruto's hand, and guided the keys to the door, and helped him unlock it. "There!" She said with a smile. He smiled back as he said, "Thanks."

Once they where inside Hinata took her coat off. Naruto gazed as he lightly bit his lip. His eyes traced over her body as he held his breath in. 'She only took her coat off! There's no reason to lo-o-Oh Hinata...' He moaned to himself as he gulped. The lavender eyed girl meekly sat on the couch as she waited for Naruto to give her what she left behind. "Ano...What did I leave over here?" She asked while she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh," The boy said with a cheesy grin. "I'll get it." He said as he walked to his bedroom. While he left the room Hinata observered the surroundings. Her eyes stayed glued to the picture in front of her. Kakashi leaned downward on the two boys, Sakura was looking as if someone was dangling candy in her face, Naruto was growling at the boy on the other end of the picture, and Sasuke was looking nonchalantly at the picture. Her heart sunk as she remebered her last encounter with the raven haired boy.

For the umptenth time she wanted to shed her tears of rejection. He only wanted one thing, and that was probably for her to bare a child for him. Her hand moved up to her chest as she tightly clutched where her heart was. "I'm back!" The blonde chimed as he walked in the room. She quickly regained her composure. "W-Welcome back." She said with a smile.

Naruto came up to her with nothing in his hands. Hinata didn't have to activate her Byakugan to notice that he was nervous about something. "Are you okay Naruto?" She asked him. He gulped as he nodded. "H-Hai." He stuttered. Naruto never stuttered! He wasn't shy, bashful, but just exuberant. He moved infront of her, and got down on one knee. He shakily took Hinata's hand as her gulped. 'You can do this...' Naruto he told himself.

"Hinata," He stared at her gently as he caressed her delicate hands. "We've been together for over a year, and I'll like to take that next step with you." His eyes lowered as he continued. "For so long I love is when you would die for that person, but thanks to you I soon found out that it's something more than that. It's when you are willing to place your feelings aside for that person, when you want to share their pain, and when you want to wake up each morning to see their bright smile. Hinata I love you, and I want to be there for you...Will you marry me?"

At the moment Hinata's heart was launched in her thoart. She listened to each word as she melted inside. She never heard anything so sweet, she has never been treated this way. Tears slowly rolled from her eyes, and hit her hands. She could feel Naruto flinch. His head was still bowed waiting for her answer. She waited so long to hear him ask her, this was her main dream when she was that meek girl always hiding behind Kiba and Shino, her heart was swelling, and the tears continued to drip.

"Hina--" Naruto began in a melancholy tone.

"Yes." She relaxed as she bit her bottom lip in excitment. "Yes, Naruto I will!"

It seemed as though one hundred thousand watts of electricty was sent into Naruto's body. The boy jumped to his pulling Hinata up with him. "Really?!" He placed his forehead against hers. He recieved another yes. Naruto ran out of his apartment while still holding Hinata's hands, and ran down Konohagakure's streets screaming, "She said yes! You're looking at the soon to be Uzumaki Hinata!"

**AN: I'm somewhat pleased with this chapter. Oh well, please read & review.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Please, read, review, and enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

-------

It was three months until Hinata's big day. She would no longer be Hyuuga Hinata, but she would become Uzamaki Hinata. She couldn't hardly wait. Everytime Hinata thought about it, she got butterflies. It was like she was on cloud nine. No. It felt like she was on a much higher cloud than that. Since Naruto asked for her hand in marriage, he seem'd more happy. He was more excited than Hinata. Which most people did slightly tease him about, but he just laughed about it.

"Oh my god Hinata!" Her pink haired friend chimed. "I can't believe you're going to be the first girl out of the Rookie 9 to get married!" Hinata blushed a deep scarlet red as she realized Sakura was right. She always thought that Lee & Sakura would marry first, and she thought Shikamaru, Ino, & Temari would marry after them. Yes. She found out some months ago that Ino & Temari is sharing the Genuis Shadow user. She giggled as she pictured them together. Ino on his right side, while Shikamaru was in the middle, and Temari on his left. It was a rather funny picture.

"Everyone from the Rookie 9 are gl--" Sakura trail'd off as she remeber'd Sasuke wasn't with them anymore. "Well you know what I mean!" Hinata responded with a slight nod. She didn't need Sakura to finish her statement, because she already knew what she was going to say. '_Everyone from the Rookie 9 are glad for you!_' She let out a soft sigh. "Sasuke..." She mumured to herself. "Oh no I'm late! Sorry Sakura, but I gotta go!" She cried out as she disappear'd in a cloud of smoke. She got so caught up in the conversation with Sakura that she had forgotten about she was suppose to meet with the Genin team she was assigned. "I hope they're n--"

When she open'd the door to the classroom she noticed that her team was the only kids in the room. '_Damnit!_' She screamed to herself mentally. "Wow! It took you long enough! You're exactly like the older Jonin with the hair that defies gravity, but you don't read smutty things!" One of the kids yelled. Hinata didn't know if she should take it as a complement or as an insult. Kakashi-Sensei was one of the most elite Jonins, he was even an ANBU. "Heh. Sorry, but I got caught up with something." She mumured softly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Another one of the kids yawned.

"B-Be more respectful to o-our Sensei!" Another stuttered

"C'mon we're heading to our training grounds." Hinata said as she walked the kids over to training grounds three.

"Everytime we have practice we will train here. I will not allow tardyness--Unless it was important." Hinata said sternly. New outspoken Hinata took over as meek Hinata rested for the day. "I am you're Sensei. Hyuuga Hinata. You WILL address me formly. I'm not your mother so don't expect me to pamper you. As of today you're Shinobies of the Leaf. You will honor it, respect it, and protect it with your very life. Do I make myself clear?" She asked with a cork'd brow. The children nodded furiously as they noticed her attitude changed in the split of a second.

"Good." She said cheerfully.

'_Do she have a split personality?_' One of the children thought.

"We will now introduce ourself. From left to right." She said as she eyed a girl with black hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl gave out a sigh. She hated being the first to go. It was to troublesome.

"My name is Miyazawa Shiori. I like to be around quiet people. I really like sweets, and I listen to every genre of music." The next kid started out of with ethusaism.

"My name is Jun Mei! Shiori & Anemone they're my best friends. We've known each other since I can remeber. I really don't know what else to say, but I'm the complete opposite of Shiori!" That girl reminded her of someone, but she couldn't identify who.

"M-My name is Tysoshi Anemone. I-I really don't like to talk much, but I do love to me-et new people. Um, I've known Shiori & Mei since I can remeber. That's all." She said as her eyes cast'd downward. Hinata smiled a little. She reminded her of her old self. The one that barely spoke, and hid away from everyone.

"So are you gonna tell us about yourself?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm from one of the most elite clans. I'm currently the heir, and I'm to be wed in a few more months to Uzamaki Naruto." She said with a smile. Mei gawked at her.

"You're THAT Hinata?!" She asked with excitment. "Oh man! Can you teach us some awesome taijutsu moves?!" Mei pleaded with puppy eyes. It reminded her of Kiba when he wanted a back rub. She lightly placed a hand over her mouth. "Of course. We will be learning every kind of jutsus." 

"R-Really?" asked Anemone. Hinata replied with a nod.

"It's important to know the different kinks of a jutsu. So you'll be able to counter it."

"Oh." Was the girls response.

'_Hmm, I must say that I'm lucky. I got all girls._' Hinata thought to herself.

-------

The lights dimly shined as you could hear the mumers of people. Three people laid about the room as they conversed on a topic. The conversation was going smoothly until two of the people started to argue. "Are you out of your mind?!" A girl with a strange hair cut yelled. The boy merely sighed as he threw back his head in annoyance. "Karin, I thought you was only traveling with us until we got Jugo. So what gives?" The boy stated plainly. The girl named Karin growl'd as the picked up a near by book, and threw it at the boy's head. The book collided with his head, and in an instant his head splashed. Then reformed.

"Suigetsu, please don't provoke her." Came a man's voice from the door way. The one named Suigetsu growled in displeasure, and turned his head.

"Sasuke." Karin said with a little hint she was about to flirt. He simlpy shifted his eyes to the wall as he muttered a what like sound. "Well I can take a hint." Suigetsu said as he then turned to his quiet comrade. "C'mon Jugo. Lets get something to eat." He said as he continued to walk. The other man got up as he stopped by Sasuke, and said. "If you need me to deal with her just say it." Then he simply past Karin without so much as a word to her. Once the door was closed Karin made her move.

"Sasuke," She said with a saucy voice. "I've been waitin' all day. How 'bout you?" She was slying smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She softly pressed her body close to him as she ran her lips across his chest. Sasuke corked a brow as he watched Karin. He slowly placed his right hand on her backside. A smug look arose on the girls face. Sasuke stared into her face as he imagined the image the of girl from long ago. He bit his bottom lip as he felt his member harden He sighed as he decided to take her into his chamber. Karin smirked as she followed him into his room.

Sasuke pulled down his pants as he said, "You know what to do." He bluntly stated as he waited for her to get to work. Karin knelt on her knees as she slowly took Sasuke into her mouth. Her tongue slowly lick'd the tip of his member as she then slid it from the head to his shaft. Sasuke let out a few soft groans as he stiffen'd more. Karin took that as a sign to move on. She rubbed her lips against it as she then slid his cock into her mouth. Sasuke put his hand on the back of her head as he clutched her hair. The girl's tongue softly grinded against his shaft as she started to suck. Her right hand grabbed a hold to the base of his cock and clutched it a little. While she was giving him pleasure Sasuke imagined her again. Of course. If it was the girl he was thinking of he would never make her do this. She was to innocent and pure to do something like this.

The more he thought about her more blood rushed to his sensitive part of his body. He clutched the bedsheets as he slowly moaned, and tightly pulled Karin's hair. She chuckled a little as she continued to slide his cock in and out of her mouth. "Uh..." Escaped his mouth as he felt himself about to climax. "God..." He groaned again as he tugged at the back of her head. "Uh...Hinata..." He sighed with ectasy. "Hinata!" He loudly yelled as he came into Karin's mouth. The girl swallowed the white subtance as she stood up with anger.

"Hinata?" She questioned. "Whose this Hinata?!"

"Someone you're not." Sasuke smoothly said as he pulled his pants back up.

"Grr..." She growled at him.

"Go get Suigetsu & Jugo." Said Sasuke as he walked out the room. "I have a mission for you guys."

While Karin watched Sasuke leave the room she stared at him with hatred in her eyes. '_How could he scream another persons name!_' She screamed to herself as she cracked her knuckles. He was hers, he belonged to him, and no one else. Heat rose to her face as she thought about who the girl might be. She couldn't stand it any longer. This wasn't the first time he yelled her name while she gave him pleasure. Now that she thought about it, that's all Sasuke ever let her do to him. Never once had they laid in bed, but he always wanted her on her knees. '_That tramp!_' She repeated to herself as she left Sasuke's chambers to find Suigetsu & Jugo. A few minutes later they all sat at a table along with Sasuke.

"So what now?" Suigetsu asked with his arms folded across his chest. "You killed your brother, and the other Akatsuki memebers are dead. Thanks to that Kyuubi kid. Is there any reason for us to even be planning something?" A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face which slightly made Suigetsu cringe. Everytime Sasuke smirked or did his smug look it made him uneasy.

"I can't no longer go back to Konohagakure, because I'm a missing-nin." Sasuke stated as he leaned forward, and rested his head on the backside of his hand.

"No shit." Suigetsu said with a roll of his eyes.

"..." Sasuke stared at Suigetsu complimplanting on if he should kill Suigetsu. With a slight sigh inside his head he continued. "I've decided to go back, as their Hokage."

"You gotta be kidding." Suigetsu protested. "Even Orochimaru failed in conquring Konohagakure."

"You're forgetting something," Sasuke said while he still had his attention on Suigetsu. "I killed Orochimaru."

"..." Suigetsu didn't utter another word as he gritted his teeth.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jugo asked ready to do anything for Sasuke.

"We're first gonna need hostages." Sasuke said as he removed his attention from Suigetsu.

"How many?" Karin asked. She was still furious at the Uchiha sitting infront of her, but she hid it from everyone.

"Four, I don't care what rank they are nor gender. Just bring me back some hostages."

"Heh. That's all? That's to easy." Suigetsu commented as he picked up the zanbato, and swung it over his shoulder. "Well lets get this over with."

"I understand." Jugo said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Suigetsu. Karin stood there for a minute, and simply glared at Sasuke.

"You too." He mumered as he activated the Sharigan. With that Karin disappeared as well.

-------

"Yeah! We got our first mission!" Mei chimed as she clutched her fist in triumpht.

"Calm down. It's not like we got a B or A mission. We only got a D mission." Shiori sighed as she put her hands on the back of her head.

"W-Well at least our m-mission isn't that b-bad, ne?" Anemone said as she looked at the ground.

"I suppose." Shiori replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hinata slightly laughed as she finally remebered who they reminded her of. It reminded her of her team. Shiori talked, but not that much like Shino, Mei was energetic like her dog like friend Kiba, and Anemone was just like her. She felt as if Kiba & Shino was right by her. They barely see each other anymore. Kiba & Shino were ANBUs now. They pressured her into taking the ANBU test. She passed, she even got a higher score than most of the applicants, but she would rather train the future Chunin, Jonin, and ANBUs.

"Earth to Hinata-Sensei!" Mei shouted at the top of her lungs. "What's the mission again. I kinda forgot." She said with a cheesy grin.

"You forgot? How can you forget that so fast?" Shiori said with a twitch at her mouth. "We just heard the friggen assignment. You baka."

"Uh...Guys...Please n-not now." Anemone pleaded with her friends as she stood between them. Trying to hold them back from each other.

Giving a light sigh Hinata said the mission again. "I'm only repeating this _ONCE_ more. Got it?" She said with a harsh tone. The girls nodded as they gulped. "We are to go to Mr. & Mrs. Yagami's hou--" Hinata was cut off when Shiori burst out in a laughing fit. "O-OH MY GOD! HAHAHA! THAT'S RICH! THEIR--THEIR NAME! HAHAHA!" Hinata corked a brow as she made an ahem sound in her throat. Shiori looked up at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm s-sorry, but-Ahahaha-B-But if you say their name is Imagay!" Mei & Anemone's eyes widen as they started laughing along with their friend.

Hinata shook her head. It really didn't bother her that much, because she never seen Shiori nor Anemone laugh. They looked adorable when they laughed. She brushed that aside as she leaned down to their level. "I hope you're having fun, because when this mission is over," Hinata said with a bright smile. "I'm going to assign all of you with a training session with Gai-Sensei & Lee-Sempai." She said as she rose back up to her normal standing position. "Oh, well come on. We have work to do, ne?" The girls gawked at how their teacher went from a kind woman, to a devious one.

"W-Wait Hinata-Sensei, but he'll make us wear those hideous outfits!" Mei pleaded.

"Those things should be a crime of nature, and not to mention he'll make us wear those old fashion weights!" Shiori pleaded along with Mei.

"Yeah, and he'll make us run 500 laps around Konohagakure's gates!" Anemone pleaded along with her friends. It was amazing how her stuttering left once she heard Gai & Lee in the same sentence.

"Sorry girls, but what's done is done." Hinata said with the same smile. "Plus either way it went I already signed you up for the training session."

"WHAT?!" The Genin yelled in unision.

"Well during our lunch break, I told Gei-Sensei & Lee-Sempai, that I would like them to do a training session with you. They're the masters of taijutsu. With taijutsu it's mostly about speed."

"You're so c-c-cruel!" Anemone's stutter came back as soon as the commotion stopped.

"I guess I am." Hinata said with a chuckle.

-------

"Alright, the first people I see I'm going to kill them...No..No! If they're guys I'll kill them..." Jugo was having another episode, and the only person who could stop him was away at the moment.

"Jugo calm down. Sasuke wanted the people alive." Suigetsu argued.

"He never said if he wanted them alive or dead." Jugo started to activate his level two curse seal.

"He said he wanted '_hostages_' if they're dead they can't be considered as hostages." Suigetsu and Karin said in unision.

"Why are you hear shouldn't you be sucking something right now?" Suigetsu said while his eyes shifted over to Karin who face was turning red.

"I don't even know why Sasuke even picked you!" Karin bellowed as she adjusted her glasses.

At that very moment a group of people walked by the clearing. Suigetsu & Karin was still in their little arguement to even notice the group of four people coming their way. They only noticed when Jugo shouted. "I CHANGE MY MIND! IF THEY'RE GIRLS I'LL KILL THEM!" Jugo ran from they're position in the woods, and charged at the group of girls.

"Hinata-Sensei!" The girls screamed as they hid behind their teacher. Hinata activated her Byakugan as she whispered to them. "Stay close to me." The vains around her eyes pushed upward making them visible from under her skin. She extended her arms as she readied herself to attack. "S-Sensei." Anemone stuttered as she shut her eyes tightly ready for the wrost. "Anemone please quiet I have to concentrate my chakara." The vains around her eyes started to bluge more as she shouted. "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Her arms crossed over each other slowly at first. With each passing second her arms speed increased until they moved so fast that it became blurred for their fast movements. Her students gapped at their teacher as they watched the guy infront of them take multiple blows. The extremely sharp chakara blades pirced through everything, and soon the trees that surrounded them started to crumble.

"That's all you got?" Jugo said with a laugh. He watched the girl infront of him pant as her arms started to move slower. Hinata's technique took a lot of energy and concentration. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!" He said as he charged at them only to be stopped. "Jugo," Karin said as she placed her right hand on her hip, and adjusted her glasses with her free hand. "Do you wanna make _him_ angery with you?" Jugo stopped dead in his tracks as he deactivated his curse seal.

"These people will do just fine." Suigetsu said as he grinned.

"H-Hinata-Sensei are y-your okay?" Anemone asked as she clutched Hinata's green vest which every Chunin & Jonin wore. Karin's eye twitched at the mention of Hinata's name.

"Yeah, they'll do just fine." Karin said as she shifted her hips. "Suigetsu." She said with one corked brow. He growled as he pointed his Zanbato at Hinata and her students. "Karin, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't take orders from you." Karin snorted as she responed with a, "Just do it." Suigetsu gritted his teeth as he let his left arm expand. His chakara flowed through the sword as water dripped down from it. Soon the water turned into the shape of a dragon, and with the speed of lightening the dragon encased them in a globe of water.

"Guur gurlble ga...guu...gu...aah!..." They scratched at their throats as if they would regain their air. Soon their vision blurred as their world went black.

-------

**AN: I hope this please you. I liked this chapter. I hope you approve of this chapter. (shows a picture of a cute kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. Please read & review. I'll really appreciate it. Until next time ciao.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

-------

Hinata eyes slowly opened. She couldn't see anything, and by the feel of it her hands were shackled to the wall. '_The girls!_' Her mind quickly shouted as she turned her head to the left and the right. Her students were in a cell next to hers. '_Byakugan!_' She shouted in her head, but when she tried to activate it a throbbing headache drilled in her brain. "Argh!" She grunted as she tightly closed her eyes. After a minute or so the pain went away. '_I've fail'd my students, and the Leaf..._' She said to herself as she gritted her teeth. '_I-I can't go back to being the weak little Hinata I use to be...Just stay ca--_' She lost concentration when she felt the presense of someone else.

"So you're awake." Came the voice of a woman.

"..." Hinata didn't uttered a word as she stared at the woman with malice. Her crystal like eyes deepen'd in color, as new Hinata came into play.

"Oh, am I suppose to be scared?" The woman asked with a playful tone. She lightly pressed her body against the railing as she smirked with delight.

"Listen fatty. I don't know who you are, but don't patronize me." Hinata said in a supior voice. "That'll be your greatest down fall."

The woman bowed her head as she grimaced. '_Karin don't let this girl get the best of you._' She told herself as she clutched the railings. "Is that so?" She said still keeping her cool about the situation. "Anywho. Don't bet on getting out of here. These cells eat chakara. So no little Byakugan for you." The woman said as she flipped Hinata the bird as she showed the ring on her right hand middle finger. "When the time comes, you'll all _**die**_."

"Hmm," Hinata sighed as she sucked in a deep breath. "I highly doubt."

"Hn. Why's that?"

"Because," Hinata said with a Naruto like grin. "Because Uzumaki Naruto will come for us!"

'_Uzumaki. Heh. This'll be an interesting mission._' She said to herself. Just then the door opened and a guy with jagged teeth came in. "Agh, Karin you're down here."

"Suigetsu, what is that suppose to mean?" The girl named Karin sneer'd

"It means get out of my damn way, because the bastard wants to see the oldest of the captors." Suigetsu said with a fake smile as he nudged Karin out the way. He slide the door opened to Hinata's cell, and un-hooked her shackles. "Don't do anything stupid. I won't hesitate to kill those little brats." He said as he shoved Hinata out her cell.

"Hinata-Sensei!" Her students cried out as they tried to pull their chains off.

"Where are you taking our sensei you shits for brains?!" Anemone yelled which surprised Hinata.

"Don't worry Anemone," Hinata said with a slight smile. "I'll be back."

"That's if he doesn't kill you." Suigetsu laughed. As they walked out the dungeon Karin stood their and grind her teeth together. '_...I won't let her get between us..._'

-------

"Sasuke," Kabuto said with a smirk as he pushed his glasses upward. "Suigetsu is here with the oldest captor."

"Bring them in." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes in annoyance, and massaged the area the curse seal was at. Suigetsu walked in the room, and shoved Hinata in there making her stumble a bit. "Don't call me back in here." Suigetsu growled as he slamed the door behind him. Hinata finally ragained her balance, and when she did her body started to tremble. '_Wake up Hinata...This is all a dream..._' She repeated to herself as her heart beat fasten.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened so he could look at the person that just stepped in. His eyes hung low as he stared at her. '_H-Hinata._' He stuttered in his mind which wasn't like him at all. "So it's you." He stated as he got up from his seat. He walked over to Hinata as he watched her stiffen, and tremble a little, which displeased him a lot. As he appoarched he noticed a ring on her wedding finger. The fire within him boiled over as he thought about Hinata being with another. Tightly clenching his teeth together he grabbed her left wrist, as he examined the ring. "What's this?" He growled.

"A-A-Ano," Hinata mumered as her eyes averted from his. "I-It's nothing..." Hinata managed to pull her hand away from his, and inch away from him.

"Even though your eyes are a dull lifeless color," He whispered in Hinata's ear, which made her un-comfortable. "Your eyes can still show when you're lying."

"It's nothing Sasuke--" Hinata hesitated for a moment. "Teme..."

"..." Sasuke's hand quickly grasped Hinata's chin as he gave her a Sharigan glare that sent chills down her spine. "It seems you toughen'd since I last saw you."

"H-Hai..." She tightly shut her eyes as she tried to imagin her knight in shining armor busting through the wall across from her with his Rasengan, and saving herself and her students. "_Naruto..._" She softly whimpered to herself.

"..." Sasuke's grip tighten'd as a short moment of hurt flashed in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Naruto..." A single tear escaped from her right eye as she continued. "I-I have a fiancee...A-And it's N-Naruto..."

"..." Sasuke let out a slight chuckle as he said, "So you're a slut...I leave you, and you run to my ex-comrade..."

**Slap!**

"I'm not a slut!" Sasuke was stund for a moment that Hinata struck him. Never in his life has he been struck by a woman. Sasuke's grip tighten'd even more as his Sharigan started to spin wildly. A soft _uh_ sound escaped Hinata's lips as her mind was sent to into a strange world she never been to.

-------**Tsukuyomi**-------

The sky was painted red, and the clouds were now as black as night. Everything moved in slow motion. Hinata surveyed the area, and noticed her clothes even changed colors. Her outfit was now white and black. A hand appeared on her shoulder, and whoever that hand belonged to pulled her backwards towards themself. "Consider this a wedding gift." It was Sasuke. "For the next 168 hrs. You would relieve this vision." He said as he disolved into dust, and blew away with the wind.

In a flash of an eye she was in Konohakure at Training Ground 3. Three pre-teens walked into her view. One was a guy walking in an aloof way, the next was a girl that had sparkles in her eyes while she watched him, and the other was another by who looked grumpy while staring at the two. Hinata gave out a short gasp as she realized who they was. "Naruto! Sakura! Sa--" She stopped mid-way as she noticed that they were still Genins, and the main fact that Sasuke was still with them. '_What kind of genjutsu is this?..._'

With a bored yawn younger Sasuke cracked his neck as he gave a dull look towards his comrades. "I'm heading home for the day. Training is over. So there's no need for me to be here." He said as he started heading in a different direction.

"Yeah, there's no need for us to stay here! I'm going home too!" Sakura agreed or more like followed like the sheep she use to be. Sasuke didn't even stop walking as he made a small and slightly snide comment.

"Just because I'm heading home doesn't mean you have too."

"..." The wind blew as some leaves flew past her face. She stood their for a moment ready to cry until she felt someone put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Sakura-Chan," The blonde said softly with forelorn eyes. "Please don't cry for him..."

"Naruto..." She sniffled out.

"Here," Naruto said as he pulled some freshly baked cookies from his hoister. "The're for you."

"You made these?" Sakura held the warm chocolate chip cookies in her hand, and smiled at the boy standing infront of her.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head uneasily with his famous grin.

"Arigatou...Naru--" With no hesitation Naruto kissed Sakura. It wasn't long before she returned the kiss, and turned it into a passionate one. A few gasps, and moans could be heard as they kissed as if they'll never see each other again.

Hinata stumbled backwards could they not see her? Was she not even there. "N-Naruto?! S-Sakura?!" She called out franticlly as she hyperventilated. Her eyes were zooming in every direction possible until her eyes fell on the bag of cookies. Her eyes widen then soften as tears slid down her face. "Nar-Naruto those were the cookies I baked for you...How could you do something like that." Soon that vision faded away as the same scene appeared, but this time across from her she was seeing herself watch the same scene. Each time the scene replayed more doppelgangers appeared, and repeated everything that transpired.

------**Outside Tsukuyomi**-------

Hinata eyes were wide open as her body slid to the ground. She was shaking vigorously as she curled up into a ball. It felt like she was in that world for a week, but in reality it was on mere seconds. Sasuke knelt down beside her, and yanked her by the hair. "This is why you shouldn't cross me Hinata." He said coldy as he pulled up into her standing position by using her hair. "Kabuto." Sasuke grunted. The door open to find the glasses wearing-nin walking into the room. He slowly pushed up his glasses as he surveyed the situation.

"Yes Lord Sasuke?" Kabuto said.

"Take care of this." Sasuke muttered as he tossed Hinata towards Kabuto.

"Hrmf!" He grunted as he caught her. "Ah. I see this is the doing of the Tsukuyomi." Kabuto said with a grin. "I'll see what I can do." He said as he walked out the room carrying Hinata.

"Che." Sasuke hissed as he examined Hinata's engagement ring he slipped off her finger before he activated his jutsu. '_Naruto..._'

-------

"What happen to her?" Suigetsu asked when he bumped into Kabuto in the hallway.

"Tsukuyomi." He replied blunty.

"Ah." Suigetsu shrugged as he continued on his way.

Kabuto soon entered his laboratory. He set Hinata on the operating table as he got out a small flash light, and shined it in each of her eyes. Giving a soft _tsk_ sound he headed towards the other end of the room to fetch some ingrediants for an antidote they kept in store just in case Sasuke used that jutsu on any of them. As he was gathering the ingrediants he felt Karin's chakara pressure enter the room. "What do you want." He asked while he finished gathering everything up.

"I just came to make a little proposition."

"..."

"Kabuto I want this little wench out the picture, and if you help me, _I'll help you_." She said sweetly.

"And what do I need help with?"

"Anything you _want_." Kabuto looked down at thr girl infront of him, and his hand slowly traced her outer thigh.

"I'll keep her out of the picture, and you'll have Sasuke all to yourself."

"So you want that ugly skank?" Karin said with disgust.

Kabuto sighed as his glasses slid down his nose a bit, and recieved a push back into the right position. "Karin you're one to talk. You wear outfits that women who work at a brothel won't wear." He said with a smug look.

"Whatever. It's a deal." Karin said as she turned around, and headed out the door. Leaving Kabuto to finish treating Hinata.

-------

**AN: I hope this please you. I liked this chapter. I hope you approve of this chapter. (shows a picture of a cute kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. Please read & review. I'll really appreciate it. Until next time ciao.  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

-------

"Guys what are we going to do?" Mei asked while she huddled up to her two friends.

"I-I don't know...I doubt we'll ever get out..." Shiori said with down casted eyes.

"Shiori-San please don't say things like that...We're going to get out...We're going to make it...Sensei promised we'll make it out, and I believe her...Don't you guys trust Hinata-Sensei too?" Anemone's shoulder length raven hair draped her face, but left a spot open where you could see dark purple questioning eyes.

"Hai." Both girls muttered.

"Well...If we're going to make it out...We need a plan..." Mei said as she stood up, and gave a soft yawn.

"I'm already on it." Shiori said swiftly as she surveyed their surroundings.

"I'll try, and get Sensei up. I wonder what they did to her, and will they try, and do the same to us..." Anemone said without stuttering.

"Anemone did you know when we're in the face of danger you never stutter..." Mei said with a smile.

"W-What?" Her friend asked.

"Nevermind."

Anemone only shrugged as she started stretching. The bars were slightly slender, but she should at least be able to get through them. When she was about to squeeze her body between the bars the door swung open only to reveal Karin. She wore a pleasent smile today which creeped the living daylights out of the girls. "Hmm? What's this?" She said with a bright smile. "Trying to do something are we?"

"What--" Before Anemone could finish what was more than likely going to be a sarcastic answer Mei clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We're just trying to work out our cramps. These cells are so small."

"Sure." Karin said with a roll of her eyes. She then unlocked Hinata's cell, and walked in. "Wake up." She said as she roughly nudged Hinata with her foot. Hinata didn't respond. "I said **wake up!**" Karin said again as she then pulled Hinata up by her wrists. Hinata's eyes opened, but had a dead look to them. No doubt the after effect of the Mangekyo Sharigan. A soft _uh_ sound escaped Hinata's lips as she sent a weak glare at Karin. Karin's smile widen a little. "I'm glad that you're up."

"What are you about to do to her?" Shiori asked as she walked towards the bars. '_I swear if she hurts Hinata-Sensei I'll kill her..._'

"Correction. You should of asked, What are you about to do to _us_?" Karin gave a proud sigh as she placed a hand over her heart. "Even though it pains me dearly. I must send Konohagakure some evidence that we're captured some shinobies."

"What are you going to send as evidence?" Mei asked trying to push the negative things from her mind.

"Well at first I was thinking about cutting off your middle fingers, an arm, or a leg, but Sasu-Kun believes that'll have to wait. If they or you don't corperate." Her eyes slowly fell on Hinata's long raven hair. "So then I decided that I'll cut all of your long luxious hair off, and send it with your hitai-ate." After she said those words Anemone clutched her hair. If she wasn't in such a situation she would of shred the tears that wanted to fall. '_This is the only thing that makes us the same...I can't...Without this I can never be the same as her...I don't wanna lose that connection we have...Only if it's just something so small...I don't wanna lose it...Hinata-Sensei don't let them break our connection...I wanna be just like you someday..._'

"That's some plan." A croaky voice said. "Did you think it up all by yourself? Or did Sasuke-Teme help you think it up." Everyone's eyes fell on Hinata who by the way was still in Karin's clutches.

"I am so damn tired of you! You think just because you came back that you can--That you can--Augh!" She growled

"I see. You're jealous..." Hinata said slowly as Karin forcibly dragged her out the cell. She didn't hesitate to withdraw her kunai from hoister. "..." Hinata didn't put up a struggle, but something in her eyes was eagging her to do it. Her eyes just said, _**"Do it! I dare you! Ha! You don't even have the guts!"**_ With a glare Karin clutched Hinata's hair, and pulled her head upward.

"I hope you like your n--" The hand the kunai was in started to shake vigorously as Karin's eyes widen. "What's going o--What did you do?!" She yelled as both of her hands grew numb. Hinata slipped out of Karin's grip, swiftly regaining her balance she put Karin into a sleeper hold. "Y-You fuckin' bit--ch..." Karin whispered as she slowly fell to the ground. Hinata got the keys from Karin's coat pocket, and released her students.

"Hinata-Sensei come on nows are chance to escape..." The girls said in an excited whisper.

"You guys have to move ahead. Once they've noticed that Karin hasn't returned they'll send their strongest shinobi after us. I'll stay behind, and cover for you guys. Just hurry back to the Leaf, and inform the Hokage."

"B-But Hokage-Sama wouldn't want yo--"

"Your my team, and I'll put my life on the line for you guys. _He'll_ understand." Hinata said with a motherly smile. Once they were in the hallway Hinata was able to use her Byakugan. The vians that surrounded her eyes slowly pushed forward. "Stick to the right side. When we get to the end of the corrodior we'll have to be swift if we're going to make it to the room with the window. Once outside I'll use my summon. Remeber to be careful. Shiori you take the front, Anemone you're in the middle, and Mei you're behind her, and I'll bring up the tail." Hinata said as they got into position.

The lungs felt like a sharp kunai was puncturing it with each breath they made. It felt like everything was moving in slow-motion. Would they ever be able to get out. Or will they stay captured forever. Once they were at the end. They could clearly see the window. Hinata still had her Byakugan activated. She noticed that three shinobi were heading their way. "Ugh." She grunted softly. "Guys I want you to start running now. There's three Chuunin heading our way. I'll catch up to you." The girls gave a curt nod as they dashed for the window.

"Hey!" One of the Chuunins yelled.

"You're about to find out why the Hyuugas are the most powerful clan ever." She got into her gentle fists style as the Chuunins rushed at her. '_Foolish._'

-------

"Do you think Hinata-Sensei is o-okay?" Anemone asked while she knleed inside a bush outside the window.

"Pfft. Of course. You saw how she handled that whore." Mei said with a slight giggle.

"I wonder how she did it..." Shiori asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to be haste." A voice said from behind.

"Hinata-Sensei that was fast." Mei commented. Hinata gave a nod telling her that she heard her, but it wasn't the time for celebration yet. They could hear the Shinobi & Kunoichies voices as they edged in closer to their surrounding area. "They're near the northern area!" A voice yelled.

"Remeber when you make it back to hurry to Hokage-Sama, and inform him of the situation." Hinata bit her thumb, and scribbled her blood on to her arm, and said softly. "Summoning no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke a tiny dragon appeared on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hina-Hime. What's the occassion. Please don't tell me you married that baffoon already?"

"Siyon, please not now. We're kind of in a jam at the time."

"Fine. Fine." The dragon said as he nuzzled Hinata's cheek.

"Siyon please fly my team back to Konohagakure. It's urgent."

"Aren't you coming as well?" Siyon asked with a sway of his tail.

"I must stay back, and hold them off."

"I understand."

"How can we get to Konoha on something like that? He's so small." Mei said with a corked brow.

"I beg your pardon miss, but don't judge until you can see what I can do." Siyon said with some venom.

"Sorry." Mei epped.

Hinata took Siyon off her shoulder, and placed him on the ground. Her stundents and herself stepped a few spaces backwards. With another poof of smoke Siyon grew to Manda's size, but slimer in size. "Hurry up and get on!" Hinata barked at her stundents that was just standing there gawking. They only snapped out of it when Hinata roughly grabbed them, and flung them on top of Siyon's back. The Sound's teams finally made it, but by that time Siyon had already taken off.

"Follow that summon!" The head captain commanded as he edged in closer to Hinata. "Hmph. I think this'll be quire entertaining." The man said as he withdre his Katana. once again she activated her Byakugan.

"Bring it...If you can!" Hinata ordered as she got into her stance. '_It won't be long until Naruto takes the Sound out for good._'

The shinobi infront of her ran at her with his Katana in hand. "Deathly Night Shade no Jutsu!" A black fog swiftly engulfed the area. It was so dark Hinata couldn't see his outline, but lucky she could see his glowing chakara. "Don't worry I won't hurt you much. I think I'll enjoy what I'm going to do to you afterwards." Hinata let out a soft growl as she noticed man was clever enough to make clones so the Hyuuga wouldn't be able to identify which was which. The clones edged closer, closer, and she could hear his raspy breaths which sent chills down her spine. Her eyes widen when she notice one of them make a swift move forwards.

Hinata shut her eyes and yelled. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" Right in the middle of the spin she aruptly stopped. She felt something pierce her in the chest, and felt a stronger serge of power go throughout her whole body. She opened up her eyes slowly to come face to face with the shinobi she was fighting. Blood was trickling down the corners of his mouth, and his eyes were wide open and were slightly bulging out. Her breaths became raspy as her head tilted forward on its own. Her eyes met the sight of a sword, it was going right through the middle of her chest, and into the man's heart. "Augh." She grunted as she tried to move any part of her body.

"Now look. I had to kill one of my own men, because of you." The voice of the sword said. "What are we going to do now?" The sword swiftly retracted itself which made Hinata wince in pain. Without the sword helping her stand up she fell backwards taking the shinobi lifeless body with her. The person footsteps came closer. Giving a soft sigh the person kicked the body off of her, and lifted Hinata up by her arm. Pure white eyes met pure dark ones. "You always were a bother." Sasuke said with his stoic expression.

-------

**AN: I hope this please you. I liked this chapter. I hope you approve of this chapter. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. Please read & review. I'll really appreciate it. Until next time ciao. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Woohoo! Fast update! I hope everyone gets the Alert that I updated. I mean I seriously haven't gotten any review alerts, but when I signed on I saw that I got 9 reviews. Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing. An I am truly sorry for typos. I am horrible. Well I should look for a Beta. (sighs) Well anywho. Lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter Six**

-------

Hinata's eyes slowly closed as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. Everything went dark, but then a strange white light appeared. Soon the light illuminated the whole area, and showed her standing in a gigantic mansion. Everything was white and gold. A soft _awe_ sound escaped her lips as she traced her fingers along a table. "T-This is gorgeous." She said as she walked into what appeared to be the living room. Hinata was about to set foot in the living room, but stopped. "It would be wrong if I walked on their clean floor without taking my shoes off..." She murmered to herself as she took off her shoes.

"_My dear Angelic-Hime_." A soft voice whimpered from behind Hinata. The sound of the voice startled Hinata. Hinata's eyes slowly teared up as her whole body started to quiver. The owner of the voice wrapped their arms around Hinata's neck, and hugged her from behind. "_Hinata._" Slowly Hinata placed her hands on the arms that encirlced her.

"Mother..." She whispered.

"_You shouldn't be here._"

"Be where?"

"_You're in heaven..._" She nearly cried out.

"When did I--" Hinata remebered what occured. '_Sasuke!..._'

"_It's not your time._" Her mother said as she nuzzled the back of Hinata's neck. Hinata turned around so she could face her mother. It looked as if she never aged. Her eyes still had the crystal like shine, her hair was straighter then a line, her lips still held the marvolous smile she always sported, and she never lost the perfect body frame. Hinata eyelids lowered as her tears started to trickle down her face, but a smile grazed her lips as she ran her fingers through her mothers raven hair. "Mother, how have you been?" With a soft chuckle her mother replied. "_I'm doing well...You have to go now. We'll meet again sometime in the future._" The whole room started to fade away as her mother disappeared with the room.

-------

Hinata yelled in pain as she felt a stinging sensation throughout her whole body.

"**Wake up.**"

Her hand clutched the spot where the pain was coming from. Opening her eyes she saw Sasuke sitting next to her with a bowl of salt sitting next to him. '_You asshole._' Once he noticed she was awake he cleaned her wound, and bandaged it up. Her eyes slowly shifted towards the left and right as she noticed she wasn't in her cell. Sasuke saw her action, and said, "You're in my chambers. After you pulled that little stunt we can't trust you. So for the time being you're going to be staying in this room with me." Hinata eyes averted to the left wall, and sighed.

"I would of prefered if you let someone else bandage me." She said.

"Pfft. It's not like I haven't seen what you got. So quit whinning." He said as he tossed her shirt to her. A few minutes passed when nothing was said. Until Sasuke crawled on top of Hinata. His hands were placed on the sides of her head while he looked Hinata in the eyes. Her eyes grew big as her heart started to thump wildly against her chest. For a moment she thought her heart was going to burst from her chest. Sasuke lowered hiself so he could whisper into Hinata's ear. "That was pretty clever."

"Huh?"

"Intertwining poisonous needles into your hair." He moved his left hand so he could run his fingers through her silk like hair. "We removed the needles already." Sasuke bit his lower lip softly as his hand left Hinata's hair alone, and traveled down her body. He only stopped when he reached her stomach. Sasuke's eyes lowered as he was enjoying the warmth her skin was radiating. '_Hinata..._' He whispered mentally as he slowly sent a small amount of chakara to his hand, and pressed his hand against Hinata's firm stomach. Sasuke kept his hand there for a little while longer then removed it. Mentally he sighed to hiself from relief, but another half was upset.

"Get off of me." Hinata said as shut her eyes tightly.

"No." Sasuke said sternly as he stayed where he was.

"I said get off of me!" Hinata yelled as she kneed him _down below_. Sasuke rolled off Hinata, and hit the floor as he grunted the word bitch.

"Whatever." Hinata muttered as she tried to sit up, but pain started to serge through her chest. She laid her back against the headboard, and cursed as she grabbed a pillow, and pressed it against her face, and screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke commanded as he stood back up with an angry look upon his face.

"No!" Hinata yelled back as she threw the pillow at Sasuke's face. Sasuke picked up a pillow, and swung it at Hinata. The crystal eyed kunoichi picked up another pillow, and started hitting Sasuke with it with full force. Letting out a growl Sasuke grabbed the closes pillow to him, and started wailing on Hinata. As they were trying to kill each other with soft fluffy pillows Hinata noticed a tiny smile on Sasuke's face. "Is that a smile?" She laughed out loud. Sasuke let his guard down, which was a great mistake, because she took this opportunity to side swip him with the pillow. "I'm not smiling. I'm trying to kill you!"

"With a fluffy pillow?" Hinata said with a corked brow.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he whacked Hinata.

"No, you shut up!" She said as she delivered another blow. They went back, and forth until they were both out of air. Sasuke climbed across the bed, and laid on the other side.

"I'll k--ill you later." He muttered in between breathes

"What--ever." Hinata said as she eased her back off of the headboard, and laid down. When she was lying down Sasuke rolled over, and was facing her direction. He nonchalantly pulled Hinata closer to hiself, and rested his head on her right shoulder. Hinata tried to pull away from him, but he tighten his grip. "Get away fr--"

"Hinata did you," Sasuke slightly lighten his hold on Hinata. "Have an abortion?" Hinata's eyes grew big as she averted her attention to the wall.

"N-No." She stuttered. She lightly cursed to herself mentally for stuttering. "Why d-do you ask?"

"Earlier I was using my chakara to sense if you were preg--"

"You have no right to do that."

"I suppose."

"You suppose?!" Hinata asked with a hint of rage.

"Technically I never broke up with you. Which mean you're still mine. So in truth you're a cheating whore. So I have the right to make sure that retard didn't knock you up. If he did then it was noway in hell I was going to take care of a kid with ADHD."

"Sasuke," Hinata said as she shook her head. "You're in denial. _**We're**_ not together. We will _**never**_ be together again." Hinata said with an annoyed tone. After she finished her statement the door swung open to reveal Suigetsu, Karin, & Juugo.

"Sasuke we can't fi--" Suigetsu & Karin both stopped in mid-sentence as they saw Sasuke laying beside Hinata(who by the way never put her shirt back on), with his arm encircled around her hips. Juugo just stood behind them with his arms crossed across his chest. Suigetsu mouth curved into a smile as he noticed all the pillows lying about the room, and how messed up the sheets were.

"Sorry for interupting you Sasuke." Juugo said as he gave a slight bow.

"Sasuke I can see why you're so fond of her." Suigetsu smirked while he eyed Hinata's body. Sasuke sighed, and put the pillow he was using on top of Hinata's chest.

"Sasuke-Kun what are you doing?!" Karin cried out. "She's our prisoner! Hence the word _prisoner_! She's suppose to be locked up!"

"Get out, and lock it from the outside Juugo." Sasuke grunted as he turned away from Hinata. Juugo gave a nod, and waited for Suigetsu & Karin to go out the door first.

"Pfft. Fine." Suigetsu grunted back as he grabbed Karin by the hand, and pulled her out with force.

"B-But Sasuke-Kun!" Karin wailed as Juugo closed then locked the door with the key Sasuke gave only to him.

-------

"Juugo-Sama would you _please_ let me see that key? Pretty please?" Karin asked while she put on a cute pout.

"No..." He replied cooly, and placed the string key around his neck so he doesn't lose it, and so Karin doesn't get a hold of it.

"Why the hell not?!" She yelled.

"Karin," Juugo said with a stoic expression. "If Sasuke haven't ordered me not to kill you, you would of been dead by now, but test my patience again an I will kill you. If Sasuke allows me or not." He stated as he went to his room.

"Man," Suigetsu muttered. "I wanted to be the one to kill her." He simply shrugged then turned to Karin. "It sucks to be you."

-------

Once they were out of the room Sasuke's back was still facing Hinata. "Hinata," Sasuke called her name without turning around. "When I was using my chakara to see if you were pregnant...I was able to detect that you had an abortion." Hinata didn't say anything she just laid their, and took a deep breath. Lightly closing her eyes. "If I did it's no concern of yours." With a sigh he then got up, and turned off the main light. Then turned on the mini lamp by his dresser. Hinata surpressed a laugh as she covered her mouth. Sasuke saw her action, and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You're still afraid of the dark." She stated as she finally let her laugh out. Sasuke slowly walked over to the bed, and sat by Hinata's side. "Would you prefer the lights to be off, because you won't be ab--" Hinata faced turned a dark shade of red as she shook her head. "I thought so," He said as he went back to his side of the bed. "But yeah. I'm still afraid." He had no clue why he just said that, and he regretted it. A slight smile grazed her lips as she thought. '_Somethings never change._'

-------

**AN: I hope this please you. I liked this chapter. Sorry if it's to short. Well anywho. I hope you approve of this chapter. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. Please read & review. I'll really appreciate it. Until next time ciao.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: (laughs nervously) I'm truly sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't able to update because my laptop had got stolen. Awhile back, but the store gave me a replacement laptop. (since it got stolen because of their lack of secruity)****. Oh and before I forget thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. You Authers get such great reviews it really makes them happy. I know it makes me happy. Oh and thanks a bunch Inimi that's really awesome of you!**** So now with my new lappy, and the re-writen chapter(this story update was on the stolen lapto****p) lets move on with the story!**

**Side Note: bold flashback**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Siyon's body desecended towards the ground as it dropped the girls off in a forest clearing. Once he reached it he quickly transformed into his lizard size. "C'mon we have—Why are you all lying around?!" He growled with much venom. Anemone stood up and clasped her hands.

"S-Siyon you transformed while we were still on you! S-So when you transformed we fell, and l-landed on o-our backs!" She stuttered while she rubbed her back. Siyon sighed then flapped his tiny wings so he could rest on Mei's head. "Very well. Very well. Lets just hurry. Hina-Hime needs our help." The girls have a curt nod, and ran towards the Konohagakure gates.

* * *

Kotetsu slamed a stack of visitor check-in papers on the check-in stop's desk. "Hokage-Sama did it again!" He whined as he started tugging on his hair. "I'm not a ramen dilvery boy!" His friend Izumo just watched his childhood friend as he shook his head. Rabip foot steps came to their ears which caused them to look behind them. "It's Team 8!" Izumo yelled as he furrowed his brows.

"Kotetsu-Senpai! Izumo-Senpai!" Mei shouted as they neared the gates.

"Where's Hinata-Sama?!" Kotetsu asked. "Isn't that her summon on your head Mei?..." He started fearing the worst as he wondered why Siyon has been summoned, but no Hinata was around.

"Otogakure—Then—Boom—Siyon—Shinobies—Cell—Byakugan!" Team 8 all tried to talk at once. Izum waved his hands in front of himself. "Whoa. One at a time."

"While on our mission we got ambushed by Otogakure Shinobies, and Hinata-Sensei was fighting them off the best she could then boom! We woke up in a cell, and Sensei used her Byakugan to help us escape from the cell, and then she summoned Siyon then we were able to escape, but she stayed behind……That's all…" Kotetsu and Izumo gritted their teeth.

"Hurry we must go inform the Hokage!"

* * *

"Mmm." Naruto sighed dreamily as he sat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. "This ramen is delishous." He said as he picked up his chopsticks, and started eatting. While he was consuming his food he stopped when his eyes slowly shifted towards his side. Eatting ramen just didn't feel the same when she wasn't right by him enjoying the taste along with him. '_Where could she be…_' Just after that thought he noticed five people were running towards him. He tilted his Hokage hat up so he could get a better look at them. His eyes brightened up when he saw the Team 8 Genin. "They're back!" He got off his stool, and dusted his hands. "Hina-Chan I have a great idea where we could have the wed—" Naruto was cut off when Siyon flapped his way off of Mei's head, and bit his nose. "What the hell is that for?!"

"Do you even notice that _**Hinata**_ isn't even here?!" Siyon growled as he let go.

"H-Huh where is Hinata?" He asked while his eyes went big.

"Otokage has captured Hyuuga Hinata…" Izumo said with lowered eyes.

'_Sasuke…Why must you always do this! For as long as I can remember you always had Sakura's heart. Even after you left you still had it…I was able to understand that Sakura and I was never meant to be…I finally found someone…someone who actually loved me back, and you take took her! Why must you always take what I charish…_' Naruto's arms trembled as he clutched his fists. "Send word to all of our allies, and send an ANBU messenger to Hiashi-Sama informing him of our situation. We have to find Hyuuga Hinata…"

* * *

**Hinata's left hand traveled up Sasuke's face while she stared into his onyx eyes. Her tears streaked her face as she clutched Sasuke's shirt with her other hand. "S-Sasuke you don't have to l-leave." Her voice was pleading as she pulled him closer to herself. "Please…" When Hinata noticed he wasn't even listening to a word she was saying. She hesitantly let go of his ****shirt, and turned away from him. Letting out a sigh Sasuke set his face into a serious expression.**

**"I told you before you even got involved with me that I have a life mission, and to complete that mission I ne—"**

**"Power." Hinata interrupted him.**

**"I see you remembered our little chat…"**

**"Sasuke," Hinata said that as he voice started to crack. "You can stay here, and get strong." She gave out a light eep when she felt Sasuke wraps his arms around her petite waist. He lightly nuzzled her neck as he whispered in her ear. "You're such a baby."**

**"Stop teasing." She whispered back. Sasuke kissed the back of her neck as he bumped his pelvis against her.**

**"I could stay," A sly grin formed on his lips. "If I'm persuaded."**

**"W-Wah?"**

**"You know what I mean." He breathed huskily as he slid his moist tongue across her neck that sent a shiver up her spine.**

**"N-No!" With a sigh he released her.**

**"I figured you'll say that, but it was worth a try." He said as he cracked his neck.**

**"So you're really leaving…"**

**"Yeah, but I'm going to come back." He said as he turned her around, and kissed her softly, soon it turned into a passionate kiss once he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke hesitated from breaking the tender kiss he was sharing with her. He didn't know how long it would be until his return, but now that he thought about it. Would he be able to come back after he left? He blocked the thoughts from his mind as he finally broke the kiss. "I **_**promise**_** I'll come back for you." He never turned his back on her as he walked backwards, and formed the hand seals for the apparition jutsu.**

**"….." She stood there while a couple of stray tears slid down her cheeks and hit the floor. Within a flash Sasuke vanished from her sight. "Good bye Uchiha Sasuke…"**

"Sasuke." Hinata moaned in her sleep as she stirred slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Sasuke." She clutched the sheets tightly in her fists. The raven-haired boy beneath her smirked as he watched the Hyuuga Heiress say his name in her sleep. '_Is dream me that good?_' He thought to himself as his hands steadily traveled up Hinata's body. '_I oughta kill that dobe…What gives him the right to even think about marrying __my__ Hinata…_'

"Sasuke…You promised…I hate you so much…You liar…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_She's not having the kind of dream I was hoping it was…_' A few minutes later Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Pure black eyes met pure white ones. He opens his mouth to say something, but was cut short before he even spoke when a hand collided with his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" He growled.

"Fuck off…" Hinata said in a low voice.

"No thanks," Sasuke said as he shoved Hinata off of him causing her to fall to the stony floor. "I'm sure Narutos' already doing that for me."

"At least he does it better than you ever could!" Hinata said as she stood up and gave a slight chuckle as she watched Sasuke's face run through so many emotions until it finally settled for anger. She then thought to herself. '_What's a little white lie going to do…..I mean Naruto and myself haven't…..He said he think my 'first' time should be special. So he wants to wait…._'

"You're such a fuckin—" Hinata smacked him again in the same spot which only made his face turn into a light crimson red.

"Don't." She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Without a word he opens the door, and stepped outside the room.

* * *

Suigetsu walked into the room connecting to Sasuke's chambers. Giving a light yawn he took a seat next to Juugo on the couch. "How long has she been there?" He asked while he watched Karin sitting with a blanket in front of Sasuke's door.

"For awhile…" He said with a sigh.

"Yo. Karin shouldn't you be getting ready for our mission?"

"Like I'm leaving him here with her! It's way to quiet in there! I ca—"

"The his chambers is under a mute jutsu dumbass."

"Why you?!—" Karin froze when she saw Juugo slowly stand up, and walk towards her. '_W-W-Wait a minute! What did I do! Oh no! Oh no!_' She calmed down when Juugo passed her, and unlocked Sasuke's chamber door. A few minutes after he withdrew the key, and went back to his seat, Sasuke walked out the door with a crimson hand print on his face.

"Sasuke-Kun what happened?!" Karin whimpered as she quickly sood up, and furrowed her brows in worry. "Do you need anything?" She asked while she looked into Sasukke's chamber and sent a sharp glare at Hinata. Who was more than happy to send her one back with a flip of her finger along with it. '_How dare she hurt Sasuke-Kun's face!_'

"It's nothing. Go get ready for our mission. Juugo I want you to stay here with Hinata. If she tries to escape you have my permission to kill her." He said as he watched Hinata out of the corner of his eyes. He was pleased to see that she tensed up a little.

"Have fun Hinata!" Karin said as she then trotted out the room.

"Go screw yourself whore." Hinata sighed as she yawned.

"Suigetsu I'll meet you and Karin by the Otogakure gates." Sasuke said as he closed the door, and locked it from the inside. Sasuke turned around to see Hinata who was leaning on the wall beside him.

"If he kills me then you won't have a hostage."

"At this point I don't give a fuck."

"Don't tell me you're mad about those slaps." Hinata corked a brow.

"Che."

"You're so vain. You're more of a chick than—" Hinata froze when she noticed how close Sasuke was to her face. '_I should start being on guard all the time when I'm around him…_' Sasuke's eyes locked on to hers' forcing her to stay in place. She winced when she felt his hands grasp on to her waist tightly. Sasuke then rested his lips against her ear, and softly whispered. "You more than anyone know I'm all man, but if you forgot I'll be willing to let you expierence it again." He smirked as he heard Hinata's gasp. "Is that a yes?" He purred huskily.

"No it was me gasping in repulse. Now get off of me!" Hinata growled as she shoved him off of her. "You're really full of yourself…" She scuffed as she walked away to a different side of the room. "Shouldn't you be on your way to your so called mission?"

"Hyuuga we can always get another hostage…" Sasuke growled as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Be good Juugo." Sasuke stated with a Sharigan glare. Juugo tensed up and nodded.

"Hai. I will."

"Good. Lets head out." Sasuke said to Suigetsu and Karin. Within a blink of an eye the three of them were gone. Juugo turned around to face Hinata who was sitting on the couch reading some of Karin's magazines. '_How To Get That Guy You Want. Oh please. How old is she I remember reading this when I was twelve._' She flipped through the magazine with continous sighs. Her eyes turned to the window and watched as a black bird landed on the windowsill. A soft whistle sound was made from across the room wich made the bird follow it. Juugo placed his right hand out which had birdseeds in it. "There you go."

"Y-You like animals?"

"Yes…The bird name is Zen."

"Ah. You named it?"

"She told me their names." Juugo said as he patted the bird named Zen.

"Oh…" Hinata said as she was caught off guard.

"I'm sorry…" Juugo said as the bird fluttered out the window.

"Hm?"

"When I first saw you…I tried to hurt you…I didn't want to…Well not this side of me…"

"Well it's okay we are shinobi after all…No matter how much we don't won't to we have to…"

"The village I naturally derived from wanted to use my powers to hurt the other contries so I ran, then I met Orochimaru-Sama…He said he could cure me, but I was naïve he just used my blood to hurt others…I'm the reason why my best friend got sick…and because he got sick his body got weak, and if he didn't have a weak body then…he wouldn't of died…"

Hinata just sat and listened. She felt so sorry for him. He seemed to be in so much pain. '_So much like Naruto...Even though he's not the Kyuubi he always felt guilty about bringing pain upon Konoha…It's not his fault, and it's not Juugo's fault that Orochimaru did that…_'

"It's not your fault." Hinata whispered as she lowered her head. "You were promised by Orochimaru that he would help you, and when people promise you things you want to believe them…" Hinata raised her head and looked at Juugo. He had a look of surprise on his face. "Is something wrong?" Juugo surprise face turned into a warm smile.

"No it's just that no one really never been…nice to me before…" Juugo stood up, and said. "I'll get us something to eat." He had a slight smile on his as Hinata and himself headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Achoo."

"Sasuke-Kun are you cold? Here you can have my ja—"

"No and shut up." He bluntly said as he leapt from tree-to-tree.

* * *

**Hinata's feet padded the floor as she ran through the forest at top speed. She kept trying to deny that it was his chakara she was feeling. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed she just went by the same brown and white bunny. '**_**Tsk. A genjutsu.**_**'**

**"Foolish…You should of just mind your own buisness" A voice said from the tree from behind her. Hinata turned around swiftly and fell into her juuken stance. His sharigan eyes narrowed at the young heiress who seemed to have developed guts when he last saw her.**

**"As a Shinobi of the Leaf, I am bringing you back to Konohagakure. There you will be interogated by the Missin-Nin Force, Uchiha Itachi." She knew that she might die here, but she didn't care at this point in time. Even though she didn't remember him that well she still remembered the reason why Sasuke left. '**_**He wanted the power to destroy his brother…Uchiha Itachi…**_**'**

**"I see you've grown just like my little brother, Hyuuga-San." The way he said that made her want to gag. She scrunched her brows up as she glared at him. "To have to kill my ex-fiancee…Life is truly ironic…" He said as he charged at Hinata.**

**"**_**Byakugan!**_**" She whispered to herself.**

**It felt like she was fighting for hours, but it has only been half a hour. Her body was littered with many marks, and the Uchiha prodigy hardly had a scartch on him. Not to mention his Akatsuki hat was still upon his head. He watched with pleasure how Hinata's body limpy fell to the ground. "As punishment for your foolishness I shall let you die slowly…To give you time to regret your stupidity on your actions…" Her eyes slowly open and closed as she listened to him stalk away. '**_**If I was stronger I would have been able to kill him then Sasuke would of came back, and Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan would be happy again. Sasuke…**_**' She didn't have enough chakara to heal her wounds, and now she felt like crying because she was never going to see the raven-haired boy again. Her slightly teary-eyes partially open to see red eyes. '**_**Kurenai-Sensei…**_**' She felt Kurenai send her chakara into her body healing her serious wounds.**

**"Che. You idiot stay in Konoha until I return…" Hinata tensed as heard the fimilair voice.**

**"S-Sasuke?"**

**"Who else would it be?" He asked as he sat her up so she could lean against a tree.**

**"Kurenai-Sensei…" She said as she blushed, but it really wasn't noticable because it blended in with the dried blood she had on her face. Sasuke gave her a dead-pan expression.**

**"Idiot…because of you I lost track of **_**his**_** trail…." Sasuke's eyes lowered to Hinata's lips and then to her eyes before he turned away. "Just stay out of my way until I come back."**

* * *

Hinata sat at the kitchen table as she remembered how he sat there and healed her. That's the Sasuke she remembered and loved. Not this arrogant asshole. She hated this Sasuke with a passion, but she never gave up hope that Naruto was going to find her. Then they'll finally be able to get married just like she always dreamed they would. The thought of her and Naruto made her smile. She could just imagin everything.

The kitchen door open to reveal Kabuto walk in pushing a cart of dirty dishes. "You're quite lucky that you don't get treat like the other prisoners does." He stated with a smile.

"I suppose Kabuto-San."

"Ah Hinata-Chan please call me Kun," He then paused. "Don't tell me you forgot about me." Hinata corked a brow indicating she did. "At the Chuunin Exams you started coughing up blood, and I healed you."

"Hai. So you were the _Anbu_ that healed me." Kabuto nodded. "Thanks Kabuto-_San_…"

"It was only a sm—"

"Well you help Orochimaru kill our Hokage…" Kabuto growled and started to march towards Hinata. He swiftly grabbed her wrist and made her stand up.

"Listen I don't care how much that teme wants you here. I'll kill you without any hesitation." Juugo stood up from his chair, and sent Kabuto a psychotic glare.

"Put. Her. Down." His curse seal level 2 markings were creeping their way into position. The white-haired shinobi of Otogakure slowly released Hinata. '_It seems like she befriended that monster…_' He left the room without another word. Hinata gazed at the markings which reseambled Sasukes'.

"D-Did Orochimaru bite you too?" At that question Juugo was snapped out of his _episode_.

"No…" Hinata seemed confused at his reply. "The curse mark is a part of me. This is what Orochimaru used me for. It dwells within my blood, and if he found someone that intriged him. He would use my blood to curse them with this montrous _power_."

'_He's the source of why Sasuke left….._'

"I should take you back to Sasuke's chambers." Juugo said while not looking at her. After Juugo took care of the dishes. The Hyuuga Heiress and himself headed back to Sasuke's room.

"So that was what you was trying to get cured." Hinata said after awhile of silence.

"I'm a monster I don't see why people would want this kind of power." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"You're not a monster."

"……."

"If you was, you wouldn't care about hurting people and not. Earlier you apologized about something you couldn't control. A monster wouldn't care. So don't be so hard on yourself…Plus sometimes people needs power so they can protect the ones they love, and sometimes people need power so they can…" Hinata eyes lowered a bit. "Defeat someone…Some people want and need power for different reasons, but some people do go overboard." Hinata said with a slight giggle. Juugo just stared at her as if she grown an extra head or two.

"I think that's the reason," Hinata tilted her head to the side. "You're understanding…and not judgemental…I think that's the reason…Why Sasuke-Sama loves you."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the crappy ending, but I couldn't think of how to end it. Well I hope you liked it. I think this chapter was good. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) ****Pretty Kitty approves. So why don'****t you.**** Please read and review. It'll really mean a lot. So until next time, ciao!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the long update, but I had writer's block for this story. Well here it is. So read and review!**

**Bold - Flashback**

**Chapter Eight**

-------

Its been awhile since they've been back, and the quiet peace she had while _he_ was gone had faded away. Though at least it wasn't that bad anymore. Juugo treated her very kindly. He sometimes walk with her through the gardens, help her pick flowers, and he'd even go to the market for her since Sasuke decided her pure white eyes might attract unwanted attention.

Hinata sat on the floor of Juugo's room as they played checkers. She cuffed her chin with a grin as she looked at Juugo. "Ha. You've thought you out smarted me, Juugo-Kun." Hinata said as she jumped his King. Juugo plastered a fake glare on his face, which made Hinata giggle. Juugo then moved one of his pieces forward. Her giggling stopped when Sasuke came and leaned against the door frame. "You smell...Go take a shower...and change your clothes."

"I don't have any clothes, because you won't let me go shopping for clothes. Besides you won't let me go take a shower alone..." Hinata said with a great amount of malice laced in her voice. Sasuke turned his back as he prepared to take his leave. "There are fresh clothes in the bathroom for you, and Karin will be going to taking a shower with you." Hinata made an _augh_ sound at the mention of the raven-haired girl's name.

Reluctantly Hinata got up. "We'll finish the game later Juugo-Kun." She whispered as she left the room. He sent her a silent nod as he carefully moved the checker's board to the side. His eyes slowly scanned the room, and he jumped two of her pieces. Yes he cheated, but she wasn't there to see it.

-------

Sasuke tossed a towel, and a cloth at her then pushed her into the girl's bathroom. Hinata epped as she stumbled forward. "What a jackass." She grumbled as she regained her balance. Hinata pulled her purple and white jacket off, followed by her top, pants, and so on and so on. She turned on the water, and waited until it was hot enough. Slowly she stepped into the huge shower and sighed away all the pent-up frustration in her mind and body. "Isn't this nice." Asked a voice. The owner of it then leaned against her, and draped their arms on her neck. Hinata felt a pair of glasses press against her head. She knew it could only be Karin since Kabuto was a little bitch that wouldn't dare pull a stunt like this, and plus it was a girl's voice.

"Would you mind?" Hinata growled as she roughly pulled away from Karin. She slightly turned her head to look at the said woman. "You defiantly don't know what personal space is." Hinata started scrubbing her skin as she silently cursed under her breath. "So how did you and Sasuke-Kun meet?" Karin asked.

-------

**"Sasuke and Naruto since Sakura is currently indispose she has been replaced with Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade said as she rested her chin upon her hands.**

**"Hinata-Chan's going on a mission with us?!" Tsunade tugged at her ear trying to make the ringing in her ear stop. '**_**After he's gone I'm gonna need a bottle of sake or two...**_**' A big cheesy grin crept on Naruto's face. "This is going to be great!"**

**"I refuse to work with weaklings." The cold-hearted Uchiha prodigy said with a monotone voice.**

**"Shut up Sasuke!"**

**"Hn."**

**"S-Sorry if I'm a i-inconvence."**

**"Hinata-Chan you're not an inconvience." Naruto smiled. Sasuke shifted his eyes to his friend giving him a deadly glare, but the blonde as always ignored it, and kept on gazing at the meek girl standing beside him. '_It seems the dobe finally took an interest to his stalker...took him long enough..._' The said girl blushed furiously under her long time crush's stare. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. If he had to suffer through this the entire mission then he'll commit suicide.**

**"What's our mission?" Sasuke coolly asked Tsunade.**

**"You must deliver this delicate package to Suna. It must reach Suna as soon as possible." The Fifth Hokage said with a stern expression. Hinata and Naruto gulped as they looked into their Hokage's eyes, while the Uchiha just shrugged. "You leave tomorrow so get plenty of rest and get the tools needed for the job!" She said with a cheery voice. The group gave a curt nod as they left.**

**-------**

**"Listen we're meeting at that gate at 5AM not 5:01AM, but 5AM. So don't pull a Kakashi move, and say some shit like '_I got lost on the road of life._' That's a bunch of B.S, and I won't tolerate it." Sasuke said as he glared at his two team mates. Hinata fervently nodded as Naruto scowled.**

**"Who the hell said you was team Captain?!" Naruto sneered.**

**"Self proclaimed." Sasuke said with his world famous smirk.**

**"_Self proclaimed_ my ass! You're fuckin' nuts if you think I'm going to listen to your damn commands throughout this whole mission!"**

**While the two boys were arguing Hinata slipped by them. It was bad enough that she got put on a team that consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, but just as long as Naruto was there she didn't care. She was just about to turn the door knob when she heard Naruto say her name. Hinata turned her attention to the two boys that were still at the top of the stairwell arguing over something so stupid. "Y-Yes Naruto? Did y-you want something?"**

**"Do you want Sasuke as team captain?" Naruto asked with the cutest pout she ever seen.**

**"I-It really doesn't bother me...but why d-don't you guys flip a coin two out o-of three times, o-or...p-play Jaken t-two out of three times. I'll be t-taking my leave now." She said with a bow as she left the stairwell. Within three or more minutes she heard Naruto let out a huge _fuck_ sound. Lightly giggling she assumed that Naruto lost. '_Poor Naruto-Kun..._' While walking back to the Hyuuga compound she gazed at the dimly lit night sky. '_Though I wish Sasuke-San wasn't coming..._'**

**"What such a pretty little lady doing out alone at a time like this. HeeHeeHee." Came the voice a man coming from a shady ally way. Was this man stupid it wasn't even that late it was about 8PM or it could be pushing 9PM, but it wasn't that late. Hinata raised a brow as she said, "Okay. I'm leaving now." When she turned around she bumped into a very heavy set man. In one swoop he grabbed the Hyuuga Heiress, and carried her into the darken ally. '_Just stay calm you can do this...Yeah...You're not weak...That's right__Byakugan!_' She said mentally. '_Okay...They're about three of them...It's just three...That's all..._'**

**Hinata freed her right arm, and jabbed the burly man in the side of his stomach dealing damage to his kidney. The guy fell to the ground coughing up some blood. "What the hell did you do you little bitch?!" She quickly stood up and fell into her fighting stance. "If you wish to live I suggest you flee now. Unless you want to taste the true power of the Hyuuga Gentle Fist attack." She said in a stern voice which some what surprised her. Why couldn't she be this confident with her comrades? This truly was pathetic if she could speak so confidently to complete strangers, but not to her long times friends.**

**"S-She's a Hy-Hyuuga?!" One of the men cried out. "Run for it man!" He said to his other friend that was still standing.**

**"W-What about him?!"**

**"I'm not about to haul his fat ass all the way back home!" The two of them said as they ran for it. Hinata being the kind person she was grabbed the burly man by his ankles, and dragged him out of the ally way, and put him into a sitting position outside of a shop. She scrunched up her nose as she looked at her coat. It was beyond dirty, and it smelled. When the man fell he still had her in his massive arms, and so her coat got dirty. With a sigh she walked back into the dark ally, and threw her coat away. '_Tsk...I really wish it wasn't that cold..._' She mumbled to herself as she once again left the ally.**

**"You weren't that bad."**

**"H-Huh?"**

**"But, you're still kind of weak." Sasuke was leaning on a wall across the street with a smug look on his face. "You didn't even stutter."**

**"W-Well...I-I..." Hinata's eyes started to roam all over the place as she tried to find the correct words to say, but none came to mind. Her eyes soon reverted back to the Uchiha whose eyes were looking downward. She corked a brow, and started to follow what he was gazing at. '_That sicko!_' Hinata covered her developing boobs with her arms as she sent the Uchiha a glare...Well to the Uchiha you really couldn't call it a glare, but a pout with redden checks. '_She looks like a chipmunk that's storing food in its cheeks..._' He mused to himself.**

**"I'm go-going home..." Hinata huffed while she still wore her glare/cute-pout, and continued her journey home.**

**"Hn." Sasuke scuffed as he started to head home as well.**

**-------**

**Sasuke dug his hands into his pants pockets as his traveling pack straddled his back, "It seems that I'm the first as u--" He was cut off when he noticed Hinata standing on the outside of the Konoha against the wall. The only reason why you could see her was because of her bulky jacket sticking out. It was too early in the morning and he needed something to wake him up. He made sure no one was looking and performed the henge jutsu. Sasuke cringed at the brightness from the outfit, and from how loud he knew he'd have to be. "Hey Hinata-Chan!" _Naruto_ waved franticly. With each wave Sasuke died inside, but he just had to do this.**

**"A-Ah Naruto-Kun. G-Good morning." Hinata brightly blushed as she poked her head around the corner of the wall.**

**"HeeHee. Morning to you too." Sasuke felt like he was going to die from a heart attack any moment. A smirk rose upon Sasuke's face as he joined Hinata. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he thought about how he was going to do next.**

**"N-Naruto-Kun are you okay?" She asked while she reluctantly pressed her hand against his forehead to see if he was feverish. The moment her hand connected with his forehead was when everything came together in his sick twisted mind. A grin crossed his face as he grabbed Hinata's wrist that was pressed against his head, and held her hand in his. "Yes I'm okay." He then gently pushed her back against the wall, as he smiled. "Hinata-Chan I...Loved you for awhile, but I never had the guts to tell you..." Hinata's eyes were widening with each word _Naruto_ was saying. She almost always imagined him telling her this way.**

**Slowly he inched forward until they were kissing. Hinata practically melted when their lips touched. '_Oh my god! Oh my god! What--What do I do?! What do I do!...Augh! I re-respond! Yeah that's right! I respond!_' Hinata started to respond as she slowly brought her arms around his neck. Sasuke really liked where this was going. He really liked it. He pressed his body against hers as he unzipped her over sized jacket, and slipped his hand in. '_H-He's touchin' my boobs! Oh god! Please don't let Nii-San find out...If he do he'll kill Naruto and probably me too..._' Soft groan met her ears as _Naruto's_ hands grazed her curves. He then broke the kiss as he huskily whispered, "Do you like this?" into her ears. Hinata shivered when she felt his breathes tickle her neck. "Ye--"**

**"Man Sasuke-Teme was talking about being here at 5AM, and he's not even here himself!" Came a very familiar voice.**

**Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at the _Naruto_ standing in front of her. "Dobe I'm over here along with," He paused for a sec as he transformed back into himself. "Hyuuga-San." A smug smirk flashed across the Uchiha's face. Hinata's eye twitched as she processed what just happen. '_Okay...So...The Naruto that was here was really Sasuke, and the Naruto that just arrived is the real Naruto...So the N-Naruto I-I w-was kissing was Sasuke! Oh god no!_'**

**"Hinata-Chan are you okay?" Naruto asked while he stared at her. "Do you know your coat is u-un-zipped..." He trailed off as he gazed at her. '_Why is her coat un-zipped she usually makes sure i--Was she sh--No this is Hinata-Chan. She'll never do that!_' When he came to Hinata franticly zipped her coat, and was nearly in tears. "Hinata-Chan is something wrong?"**

**"L-Lets g-g-g-get g-going! D-Don't w-w-want t-to b-be l-late." She said as she started walking a head of the two boys. '**_**Okay something is defiantly up. Yeah. Hinata-Chan stutters, but that was just ridiculous. She never stuttered like that before...**_**' Naruto's eyes shifted to his stoic friend. "Did you do something to Hinata-Chan?" He growled.**

**"Hn." Sasuke huffed as he walked off. '**_**She's not that bad of a kisser...I think I could have some fun with her...**_

-------

"Can't remember." She said with a scowl from the memory of the first time techniquly met, since they never talked to each other while they attended the academy.

"Did you guys da--"

"No."

"So--"

"No."

"Do--"

"Hate him to the core."

"That's nice to know."

"I guess." Hinata finished her shower, and grabbed her towel. "Bye." She said as she left the showering section, and went to the changing room. On one of the benches she saw some clothes and on top of it said, _The Hyuuga's Clothes_. Hinata pulled the out fit up, and scowled. "Oh hell no!" She growled. Hinata had no choice but to change into **that** outfit. As she pulled it on she grimaced. Hinata stormed out of the showering room with her dirty clothes in hand.

The first Chuunin she saw she grabbed them by the shirt, and slammed them into the wall leaving a slight dent in the stony wall. Shoving her dirty clothes into the poor man's arms she growled. "Wash and dry them...Now." The man nodded as he slipped away, and headed directly to the laundry room. Now it was tie to find that damn Uchiha.

-------

Sasuke was just opening the door to his chambers when a pair of lavender eyes met his, and in that one moment a fist then collided with his face. "What the fuck was that for?!" Sasuke cradled his nose which only bled for a few seconds. Hinata stormed in and locked the door. "What the fuck is up with this?!" Sasuke had a confused expression before he saw what she was wearing.

"What can I say it suits you." He said with a smirk. That outfit looks better on Hinata than it does on Karin. Though she does need a bigger size in the top since it appears that her chest area is somewhat larger than Karin's. "You don't like it?" He asked with his smirk.

"What do you think?" Hinata sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around her torso, as husky breaths tickled her neck. "Where was this Hinata when we were dating?" Sasuke as he pulled her closer against himself. The Sasuke that was on the bed puffed into a cloud of smoke. Slowly he dragged his warm tongue across her neck. "You still taste the same _Hinata_..." The said girl stiffened under his touch. _Stop_ was what she wanted to say, but it didn't come out for some reason. Sasuke turned her around, and pushed her on his bed.

Slowly he kissed her neck as his left hand started to travel up her sides. Out of nowhere she finally was able to say the words she wanted to say. "Sasuke I'm with Naruto, and I-I just don't want to be with you." Sasuke gazed down at Hinata as a grin crept on his face. In a puff of smoke her fiancée was gazing at her. _Naruto_ ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Is this what you want _Hi-na-ta-Chan_." He whispered every syllable into her ear as he slowly licked the rim of her ear. Hinata furrowed her brows, and sent one good blow to his jewels. Sasuke tumbled off the bed transforming back.

"That's for stealing my first kiss," Hinata grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, and punched him in his nose again. "And that's for that little stunt you just pulled!" Hinata yelled as she walked to the door, and unlocked it.

-------

Juugo was laying down when his door open with a very pissed off Hinata standing there. "Let's finish this game." Juugo was about to open his mouth to say something, but Hinata cut him off. "Please don't ask." Hinata set down, and did a quick once over the game. "You changed some of the pieces. Re-start."

"Oh there you guys are." Kabuto said as he came in the room carrying two bowls of soup "I wanted you to taste this for me." Juugo shrugged and took the bowl since he always did it for Kabuto, and since Juugo seemed to trust the medic-nin. She took the bowl as well, and started to taste it. "So how does it taste." Hinata blinked a couple of times, and swayed back and fourth. She noticed Juugo was doing the same. "Ah. It appears its working." Hinata could no longer move her body, and every time she tried to talk it came out in mummers. All the sudden she could no long fell the stony floor beneath her. The last thing she remembered seeing was the face of the white-haired medic-nin, then everything went blank.

-------

Kabuto laid the unconscious Hyuuga Heiress upon his lab table. He carefully grazed his nicely sharpen scalpel along her smooth skin on her thigh, leaving a thin trail of blood. He placed the scalpel down as he went to the freezer, pulled out a human arm, and placed it in a tray by Hinata. "This won't hurt a bit...Soon you'd be a part of me as well will Lord Orochimaru will."

-------

**AN: Once again. I'm sorry for the crappy ending, but I couldn't think of how to end it. Well I hope you liked it. I think this chapter was good. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I'm currently having writer's block for my other SasuHina fanfic called **_**I Shall Restore Your Heart**_**. Geez. When I was having writer's block for this one and anothr fanfic. ISRYH was flowing like the Nile River, but ever since I over came my writer's block for this story and another I developed writer's block for ISRYH. P.S. If anyone knows any Beta Readers please inform me. (tears)**

**This part of the note have nothing to do with the story, but my little sister and myself think this is one of the most funniest quotes ever. "Hey it's a party things happen!" We nearly apply that to everything now.**

**Mom: Okay who ate my cookies?**

**Me: Hey I was hungry things happen...**

**Gosh my sister and myself is definatly watchin' to much Best Week Ever. Oh an if you watch BWE then you know what show they quoted that from. (laughs)**

**One more thing is it just me or does anyone think I have a sick mind? x****x;**

**Chapter Nine**

-------

Kabuto placed a hand upon his left arm making it go numb, and limbly fall to his side. With steady breaths he sliced the scapel though his arm off as if it wasn't nothing. The blood patted the floor like a dread full musical. A minical expression crept its way on his face as he groped the clothe that was laying above the unconcious Hyuuga Heiress. '_I shall avenge you Lord Orochimaru...If it's the last thing I do._' Kabuto leaned over the girl as he grabbed the severed arm of Orochimaru. The blood dripped onto Hinata's forehead, and slid down onto her eyelid. If anyone was to walk in it would look like she was crying out blood.

Kabuto finally grasped what he needed and slid down to the floor as he started to sew Orochimaru's left arm onto the spot where his old arm use to be. It was as if he didn't even need to sew it on. The moment the lifeless arm touched his it started to attach all by its self. It was as if it was longing to be one with a new coupent. The final threading went through with more ease and he wiggled his new fingers, cleched his fist, and tested it out. A soft crazed chuckle left his lips as he struggled to his feet. Kabuto leaned over the Hyuuga's legs while he caught his breath. "Soon Hyuuga-San your eyes shall belong to me."

Slowly the said girl's eyes slowly opened. A grin crossed Kabuto's face as he slowly hoisted himself up, and made his way up to the girl's upper half. He saw her eyes shift franticly. There was no doubt that she was trying to move her body. "sssh." He softly cooed as he licked the dried blood off her smooth face. "It won't hurt...All I want are those eyes that can see on forever...You'll still be alive, and if you want I can give you my old ones...Heh...I'll even through in an extra bonous..." He said as he slid his hand up her inner thigh.

This had to be the one moment in years she wanted Sasuke to come for her. Tears started to seep out her eyes as she kept staring into the medic-nin's eyes. There wasn't anything Hinata could do, but wait for what was about to come. Hinata hated herself at this moment for being so weak. While Hinata was having inner turmoil Kabuto set up the things he needed for the eye transplant operation.

-------

Sasuke laid upon his bed as he rested his elbows on his thighs. His hands grasped his raven-hair while grumbled to himself about stupid Hyuuga Heiresses. He wanted to hate her so much, but something inside him didn't let him. There were just times he wished he never met her. He couldn't stand it. Clenching his teeth at the thought of Itachi laughing at his weakness for the Heiress. He just knew his elder brother was doing that as he gazed at him from the bottom parts of Hell. Within a matter of minutes he couldn't take it.

Sasuke was going to go fetch Hinata, and tell her that things are going to change. He was fed up with her prissy attitude, her snide comments, was she always like this? Where's the Hinata that he could make blush so easily, that he could overwhelm with just saying her name, and that would bend to his every will? Though he did like the new bold and improved Hinata, but that was beside the point. Like Karin had said, _She's the prisoner_. Where all this special treat kick in he had no clue once so ever.

He figured that Hinata went back to Juugo's room to finish their Checkers match. When he got there boy was he going to give her a talking to. Sasuke rose an eyebrow when he noticed that Juugo's door was ajared. Usually the bulky man would close his door or at least lock it. Slowly the Uchiha prodigy stepped into Juugo's chambers. Soon his eyes became angry slits when he saw Juugo sprawled across the floor. By the looks of it, it appeared that the largest member of Hebi was still concious, but paralized. A soft noise came from behind him making taking his attention away from Juugo. It was Karin. Her slender fingers ran through her hair smoothly. Softly smirking she crossed her right leg over her left as she leaned against the bedroom's doorframe. "Where's the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with cold onxy eyes. Karin shrugged.

"I probably know or not." Karin let out a fake yawn.

"Karin don't fuck with me. Tell me where the Hyuuga is." He said with his Sharigan now activated. For second Karin almost lost her cool, but easily regained her composure.

"Like I said--" Cold fingers encirled her neck in less than three seconds. Her eyes staired into the crimson eyes of Sasuke as his fingers tightly grasped her neck.

"Where is she?"

"S-She's in K-Kabuto's laboroty." Sasuke released her as he quickly left Juugo's room, and headed down the South Wing.

-------

Kabuto just got done cleaning his utensils, and was now heading back towards the Heiress. He set everything on a tray which was standing by the table. Slowly he lowered his head, and grazed his lips over her as he captured he lips in a one-sided kiss. He broke the kiss as he whispered, "Now don't make a noise or flinch or this might hurt." He teased the fact that her voice was currently losed due to the drug he slipped into the food, and because she was paralized. also due to the fact about the drug. More tears came out as she wished that Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, or even her own bastard of a father. "Here I'll even make it more easy for you." He did the tiger sign, and preformed The Nirvana Temple Jutsu. The last thing Hinata remembered seeing was translucent white feathers, then her world went blank.

Once again he lowered back down, and used his thumb and index finger to hold her right eye open as his left hand paded the tray for his trusty scapel. Once it was in his grasp a sly smirk laid upon his lips. The scapel was only a mere inch away from the young girl's eye, when all the sudden the door burst upon. With a grunt Kabuto looked away from the girl to see Sasuke standing before him with his his cold onyx eyes set on him. "Get the hell away from Hinata." Slowly Kabuto set down the scapel.

"C'mon Sasuke-Sama you know I wasn't about to do anything." He lied through his teeth.

"Of course I believe you." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. Without showing any emotion he walked over to the table Hinata was laid on, and tossed her over her shoulder.. "Kabuto-Sama do me a favor will, ya?" He asked with his back turned to him.

"Of course. Of course." He said while he glared at Sasuke's backside.

"Go to the northern wing Cell 3A. There's a patient that needs to be cured at pericily at 8PM." With that Sasuke took his leave. He felt the rage inside him boil over like it never have before. This was a new level of rage for him. The Uchiha made it to his destiny. Softly he set Hinata against Juugo's wall so the man could get a good look of her. Sasuke then squated down by Hinata, and looked at the rage that was build up inside Juugo's eyes. "You see that?" He asked Juugo as he pointed his thumb at the still unconoius Hyuuga. "Kabuto did that...He hurt someone you love...When people hurt people you love it's only right to get revenge. Tonight Kabuto will be in the nothern wing patient facilty. In Cell 3A...You have my permission, but only **one**. Got it?" Sasuke said as he picked Hinata up once again, and headed towards his chambers.

-------

_Where am I? Everything was just so blurry, and dark, but I could hear voices. The sound of little kids voices...They sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew them from. The voices and the blurs soon mereged into one, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sasuke and myself._

**"I-Is that y-you Neji-Nii-San?" Asked Hinata with half open eyelids.**

**"When did your cousin join this mission?" Sasuke asked.**

**"H-Huh...A-Ah sorry." She said quietly as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked between coughs as she laid on the dirt claded floor with a hot rag over her forehead. Her cheeks were red, but it wasn't from a blush, but from a cold, but people who knew her would of thought it was a blush.**

**"He went on ahead to Suna. You were to sick to move. So we found it best for one of us to go on, and the other stay here with you." He noticed Hinata's eyes sadden a little. "He wanted to stay here with you, but I made him go. He have the best stamina." She smiled weakly at him as she whispered a thank you.**

**"Plus I wanted to stay here so I could molest you somemore. I've been quite bored. Ever since this damn mission started." Even though she was sick it didn't mean he couldn't push her buttons.**

**"W-What would y-you really ta--" A small smirk played on his lips as he pulled the damp rag off her forehead, and placed his hand there to fill the temperture.**

**"I was just kiding. Geez. Are you sure you're really sick?" He asked as he re-damped the towel in hot water, placed it back on her forehead.**

_Before then I didn't even know you could actually have a sense of humor...If that counts as some odd form of it._

-------

Sasuke propped Hinata on his bed with her back on his bedbroad. He walked back over to his door and locked it. With a deep sigh he made his way back to Hinata. He softly padded her cheeks. "C'mon Hyuu---Hinata wake up." Sasuke set on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face. The day slowly rolled by it was now 7:59PM, and once the clock turned 8PM a dreadful scream was emitted. That scream also seemed to wake up the girl the crystal-eyed girl from her deep slumber. Without even looking at her he stood up. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hunry." She said with a glazed over expression.

"Hn." Sasuke scuffed as he left the room. The girl sighed she knew it was futile to even put up an arguement with the stubborn Uchiha. This only made her wonder was all the Uchihas as stubborn as him. She remember meeting Sasuke's parents a few times when she was little since they were the Head family of their clan, and she remembered Itachi, and the night they annouced that she was betrothed to him.

Sasuke and herself made gagging noises from the kids table, and acted silly. Back then he was much more tolerable. Even though he did have those boyish tendicies to make girl's lives total nightmares. Though it all changed, because of Itachi. Letting out a sigh she felt a slight shiver run up her spine. The door open, and Sasuke stepped in with a bowel of Ramen. He sat down while he sat the steaming bowl of noodles on his nightstand. Sasuke sighed as he readied the chopsticks in his hand. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eatten all day."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care you're going to eat." He said as he held her nose forcing her to breathe through her nose. The moment her mouth open he immediatly placed a reasonable amount of noodles in her mouth. "Chew." Sasuke said as he released her nose. She slowly chewed her food. "Do I need to repeat my action or would you comply?" He asked with a raised brow. Hinata only response was her opening her mouth. "Good." He said as he continued to feed her.

-------

**Naruto was back from taking the package to the Kazekage. One could only image the look on their faces when the package contained a small piece of paper which read I.O.U. They just couldn't believe they went through all this trouble for nothing. though good thing was that Hinata was feeling better so they were able to head back home.**

**"Augh!" Naruto let out a sudden outburst which startled the young Hyuuga, but Sasuke being Sasuke didn't even flinch. Team 7 got use to Naruto's random outburst. Though it did seem to tick him off. "I'm tired. Lets find an Inn!" He said as they walked through a rather large town. "There's one! The Golden Palace!" They walked through the lobby and stopped at the desk. "Hi Mr.Saotome. We'll like three rooms!" Naruto declared as he thwapped some money on the desk. The man raised a brow as he counted the money in his head.**

**"You don't have enough. You only have enough for two or if you want you can get one room." The man said as he adjusted his neck-tie. "While you decide I'll attend to some other customers." Mr.Saotome gently proclaimed with a bow as he went to go help an elderly couple. Naruto turned to his comrades with an awkward chuckle. "Well..."**

**"Hinata can have her own room, and Naruto and myself can have the other." Sasuke stated calmly.**

**"I don't feel comfortable sleeping with you!"**

**"What's the problem we sleep with each other all the time." Hinata's eyes grew big, and Naruto and Sasuke noticed. one second her eyes shifted towards the left, then the right, then upwards, and then down. Her eyes then settled on looking at the ground. '**_**So the rumors are true.**_

**"We sleep in the same **_**tent**_** all the time." Sasuke said as he sent a slight glare at the Heiress.**

**"Well anywho. I just don't want to have to share today. Plus you guys slept together for the last three days. Why can't you guys share." All the adults stopped and just stared at them with appauled expressions. Why did Naruto have to be so loud at the wrong moments.**

**"We didn't sleep together I just sat by her side, and made sure she got over her cold...Dobe." The area around them let out a rather large sigh as the lobby resumed to its buiness. "If it'll make you shut up we'll just share the damn room." Mr.Saotome came over with his smile still on his face, and politely asked if they made their decision. "We'll take the two rooms."**

**"Ah. Okay." He sat down and started to type into his computer. "There's onl two rooms available. A regular room, and the Honeymoon Suite." Sasuke and HInata stiffen as Naruto took the keys, and gave them the Honeymoon room. Hinata shakily took the keys, and put them in her coat pocket. "Oh, and the Suite is already stocked with a varity of different foods." They nodded as they headed towards their rooms.**

**-------**

**"U-Uh if you guys like I-I could cook something." Hinata said since Sasuke and her room had food in it. Naruto thought for a moment then shook his head.**

**"Nah." He smiled cheesily. "I think I'd go out for Ramen."**

**"You don't have enough money." Sasuke said as he noticed Hinata's sad expression. A sly smile consumed Naruto's expression as he leaned towards Sasuke and Hinata and whispered something that just pissed them off. For crying out loud even Hinata sent him a glare, but once again it turned out to be a glare/cute-pout.**

**"I had enough money, but I wasn't sure how much the rooms were gonna be so I just put out a little of the money, and I was gonna use the rest for ramen."**

_**That was just beyond selfish! I really wanted my own room too.**_**' Hinata said mentally.**

**"Dobe...I'm gonna kill you...Go eat your damn ramen, because that's the last meal you'll ever eat." Sasuke said as he snatched the keys out of Hinata's coat pocket, and dragged her to their room. '**_**That fuckin' dobe...This is the first and last time that dobe will be the team treasurer...At least when I'm on the same team with him...**_

**When they made it to their room Hinata got to work at making some sushi. In a matter of seconds Hinata was setting the sushi on a blanket Sasuke had took out of their sleeping bags stating that, that bed must be unsanitary. Hinata being Hinata didn't understand, and Sasuke wasn't about to explain himself. "I'm sorry I took so long." She softly muttered with her head bowed. He had no idea why she thought she took to long. By the time he laid the blanket down she was back with the food. "You didn't take to long." Hinata nodded and sat down on the opposit side of the Uchiha.**

**Hinata watched Sasuke as he took a bite of the Nigirizushi. His eyebrow slightly rose as he savored the taste. He noticed Hinata wasn't eating. "Aren't you gonna eat?" The boy haven't seen her eat since they been on this mission. '**_**Please don't tell me she's one of those ditzy girls that starves themselves.**_

**"Oh—Um. I'm not h-hungry..." Hinata muttered as she looked at the floor and fondled with her fingers. Sasuke let out a sigh as he grabbed some Sushi, and leaned forward. Hinata's eyes darted up to see that Sasuke was only inches away from her face.**

**"S-Sasuke-Kun?!" Sasuke took the opportunity to shove the piece of food in her mouth. He then closed her mouth. Hinata's face grew red as she started to chew slowly. Once she swallowed she turned her head away from her. "Y-You didn't have t-to do that…"**

**"If you don't eat then I will do it." He cuffed her chin, and made her face him. "So are you going to eat?" He asked with a corked brow.**

**"Y-You should e-eat, and stop worrying a-about me." She said softly.**

**"Is that so?" He asked.**

**"Y-Yes." **

**Sasuke sighed as he sat back in his original spot and placed a piece of food in his mouth. He then began to chew as he watched Hinata. "There." He said when he swallowed it. "Are you going to eat?" He asked he placed another one into his mouth, and began to eat. Giving out a light sigh in defeat she put a piece of sushi in her mouth and began to eat.**

-------

Loud frantic knocks were heard on Sasuke's door after Hinata had finish eatting the last of her noodles. Sasuke went to the door and unlocked it. He was looking at a rather fear striken Karin. "Let me guess." He said with a dull tone. "It's about Kabuto. Am I right?" Her head slowly nodded with a few audible gulps. "Juugo did it, right?" Once again she repeated her action. "Is Juugo in his room now?" She nodded her head once more. "Okay." He shrugged.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" She squeled.

"I gave him permission." He said bluntly. "It appears he had his own goals for the Hyuugas." Sasuke shoved the now empty bowl into Karin's hands. "Get that clean and just be happy I didn't give Juugo permission to finish you off as well." He said to Karin as he closed the door and re-locked it.

"What happen?" Hinata asked with a stoic expression which really didn't fix her personality.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said. "While we're on the subject of you...I've noticed that you've been given _special treatment_. At this point I don't even know if I can say you're a prisoner. If someone walked in here they'll most likely think you're a shinobi who works under me." He ruffled his hair. "This just won't do." He shifted his eyes to her and back the other way again. "I guess it would be best to handcuff you to someone...To be honest I really don't want to be handcuffed with you." He spoke the truth this time. "I can't leave you with Juugo...there's a chance he might have an episode...Though there's a probabilty he won't since he likes you so much, but that's just plain risky..." He finally sighed. "I guess you'll just have to be handcuffed with Karin...You're both girls so you guys can take showers together, and whatever else girls does."

"Pah." Hinata scuffed.

"Once the Konoha Hokage comply with my demands you can go off, and be whaever with him." He gave a slight shrug implying he didn't care anymore about what she was to Naruto.

-------

**AN: You guys have no idea of how much I cringed while writing the whole Kabuto scene. I mean when I read the chapter dealing with him, Naruto, Yamato, and Hinata...I was just beyond creeped out that I was litteraly speechless. People in my guild on Gaia laughed, because they said they thought the day would never come when I was speechless. **** ; Well anywho. To help me with the whole Kabuto thing I listened to Diva's song from Blood+. It really helped. Made me get all in the spokey mood. (laughs evily)**

**On another subject. I really didn't know how to end this chapter. I mean geez. Well anywho. I hoped you liked it because I enjoied writing it very much. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the long update, but geez college been kicking my ass. Seriously. (sighs) There's also another reason why I'm late updating...(coughs)Hinata6ChanFanFicSpectacularAct(cough) Yup. So here goes the next chapter please enjoy, and Read and Review.**

**Chapter Ten**

-------

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed as he gazed at a picture of Hinata and himself. In the picture he held her possessively close and had his forehead resting against hers. He could remember the coldness of their winter's air that dazed around them as they posed for the picture. A small smile tugged at his lips, but soon his expression turned into surprise when the picture was yanked from his hand.

"Really now. Are you still mourning after _her_?"

"Sakura not now." Sakura made a scuffing sound as she pushed Naruto on his back, and straddled his hips. She leaned forward while she softly kissed his neck. Naruto averted his attention to the wall. "You weren't complaining last night...You were doing quite the opposite." She softly chuckled in his ear.

"You took advantage of me last night I wa--"

Sakura shot up and glared at him. "So you mean to tell me that I've been taking _advantage_ of you for the last half a year?" The pink haired kunoichi rolled off of the leader of the Land of Fire. "Na-ru-to." She whined as she lay across his bed. "Sakura...Now that I've lost her...I-I-" He lost track of what he was trying to say, and gapped at Sakura started to remove articles of clothing until she was completely naked. "Sakura..." He whispered in a husky voice as she started moving his direction. "Hm." Sakura chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him in for a kiss.

-------

"You wanna say that again you pupiless-eyed freak?!" Karin snarled as she tugged at the long chain which connected her to the Hyuuga Heiress. The said girl smirked as she tucked her long raven-hair behind her right ear with her free hand. "I believe I said, _you're a whore_."

"Che." Karin snarled as she then said. "At least I didn't get dumped after I lost my virginity!" Hinata forcibly yanked Karin over to her, and punched her sending her flying across the room. She gasped when she remembered she was cuffed with the other girl, and in that moment she flew with Karin, and hit the same wall with a thud. "You are fuckin' baka!" Karin said as she then rolled behind Hinata, and started strangling her with the chain. The Hyuuga started to cough and gag as she clawed at the chain. Karin tightens the chain, and let out a laugh, but her laugh was cut short when Hinata threw her head back and busted her nose.

"Whose laughing now skank?!" The crystal-eyed girl straddled Karin as she started to choke her while she banged her head on the ground. Standing at the doorway was a gaggle of Sound-Nins with bloody noses. None wanted to interrupt this seen which they believed was given to them by Kami for their hard work. _"Oh Kami please let this last forever..."_ One of the men whispered in a husky voice.

Karin and Hinata swiftly turned their heads towards the doorway, and sent the nins the most deadly glares never known to mankind. They quickly scrambled away as they hurried to somewhere far away from the two kunoichies. The girls were breathing heavily as the glared at each other. Karin roughly shoved the Heiress off of her, and stood up with her hands resting on her knees. "Stay away from _my_ Sasuke-Kun."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Hinata huffed out with a glare as she leaned against the wall. "**I. Don't. Want. Him!**" Her eyelids lowered as she scowled at the ground. "I already have someone that I love...I loved him for the longest...He's the only one I want...There's no one else in my heart...I've always loved only him..."

-------

-------

**Hinata stood at the edge of training ground 3's lake. Rain drops pounded against her as if they were trying to kill her. She didn't mind if they succeeded. The raven-haired girl felt as if she didn't have anything to live for anymore. Light sobs escaped her lips as her short hair clung to her face. "Naruto-Kun..." Footsteps could be heard coming from the direction her back was facing. Immediately she recognized the chakra. It was him. The reason why Naruto is lying in a hospital bed knocking on death's door. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to block out his presence. Hinata almost broke out in another round of tears, but she bottled it inside.**

**"..."**

**Awkward silence settled down between the two as the only sound that could be heard was the continuing heavy down pour. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He grunted as he turned his head in the opposite direction from the stone that sat in front of them. Before he could even attempt to try and speak again. Something was muttered. It sounded like a **_**'why'**_**, but he disregarded it. Again he heard the sound. Sasuke turned his attention to the meek Hyuuga Heiress, and cocked a brow.**

**"Why," Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with her only saying one word. 'What on earth is she trying to say...' He asked himself. "Why did he save someone like you?" What Hinata just said shocked the Uchiha. Never in his life had he heard Hinata say a whole sentence, and plus she was speaking with so much hate. The way she said you made him feel like dirt...No something worse than dirt. To be perfectly honest Sasuke didn't know if he should be impressed that she said a whole sentence or out raged by what she said. Sasuke just settled for out rage.**

**"What do you mean by that?!" The Uchiha yelled.**

**"He wouldn't be in the hospital practically dying, if it weren't for your stupidity! You just had to stay there, and try to play action hero! Did you even notice that the place was on fire?! I-I wish he never went back for you! It isn't fair...It isn't fair..." Hinata sobbed into her hands as her tears mixed in with the rain. Slowly Sasuke's rage died down. The Heiress was right. If it weren't for him Naruto would still be standing beside them proclaiming that he will someday be Hokage. His eyes slowly lowered. Why did he always make the same mistakes? Suddenly Sasuke cursed rather loudly.**

**Hinata shot her head up from her hands to look at Sasuke. His hair was as wet as hers, and his head was looking at the ground. Hinata couldn't make out if he had an angry expression on is face or if he was crying. She kind of figured that it was her first guess. '_In order to cry you'll actually need a heart._'**

**"You're right…" Sasuke whispered. Hinata blinked for a couple of minutes. She wasn't sure if she heard him. To her it sounded like he actually said she was right. Hinata took a few steps closer to Sasuke, and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Sasuke," She said in a soft tone. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have s-said those things." Hinata gasped as Sasuke swatted her hand away from him, and rose his head up, but turned his attention away from her.**

**"Why are you so upset anyway?" He said changing the subject.**

**"Well…I-I…Um…U—"**

**"Ah," Sasuke said as he ran his hand through his moist hair. "You're in love with Naruto." He watched as the Heiress turned many shades of red. For a second Sasuke could have sworn that the water that was splashing on Hinata's face was boiling.**

**"N-No y-you got it all wrong!" Hinata protested.**

**"Whatever." Sasuke said as he shrugged his shoulders. 'Che. She's stuttering again.'**

**"W-We should get out of the r-r-rain." Hinata said.**

**"Why?" Sasuke knew it was a dumb question.**

**"B-Because we can catch a c-cold." She couldn't believe he asked such a question.**

**"I suppose." Sasuke said as he turned around, and started to walk back to town. The Heiress was still stunned by the question. She knows that once and awhile people would ask the dumbest or weirdest things, but she never thought that Sasuke would ask such a stupid thing. She shook her head, and noticed that Sasuke had already started walking. Hinata started to jog so she could catch up with the raven-haired boy. As soon as she made it by his side the rain became furious.**

**"Che." Sasuke grunted.**

**"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.**

**"I forgot that it's Monsoon season." Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the wrist, and started running. "We should find shelter until the rains let up a little!"**

**"W-What?!" Hinata shrieked. "B-But I have to get h—"**

**"Shut up!" Sasuke commanded. "There!" He shouted as he ran towards a cabin. "We'll rest here…" Sasuke noticed that Hinata was acting real jumpy. 'I bet she wouldn't be doing this if I was Naruto.' "I'm not going to do anything to you." He received a nod. "It's just really dang—" He was cut off by a large thunderclap that shook the ground. "I think you got the point."**

**"I'll check to s-see if there's any blankets around." Hinata said quietly.**

**"Okay. I guess I'll make a fire in the fireplace." Sasuke said as he watched Hinata go to the back room.**

**"I'm surprised no one lives here." Hinata voice said from the back room.**

**"Someone does."**

**"W-Wah?!" Hinata gasped as a hand clasped her mouth. "Sasuke d-d-do you know we're b-breaking an e-e-entering?!"**

**"Relax. I own this place."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. I built this just in case I decided to do late night training. Instead of heading all the way back to town I'll just stay here."**

**"That's pretty clever." Hinata stated.**

**"Whatever." They stood there for a few minutes in silence. Until Sasuke's stomach growled. The Uchiha blushed, as he looked the other way.**

**"Do you—you want me to cook you something?" Sasuke's blush darkens as he simply nodded. "What's your favorite f-food?" He was planning on cooking for her, but how could he resist having her fix something for him.**

**"Just go fix something…"**

**"Okay." Hinata said. Sasuke asked while he took a seat on the couch.**

**"I-I'll be right back." Hinata said as she went back to the kitchen. Sasuke sat on the couch waiting for the food to get done. He let out a sigh as he placed a hand over his stomach. It felt like he was waiting forever. Finally getting tired he walked to the kitchen area ready to rant about how long she was taking.**

**"Aren't—" He stopped in the middle in his sentence when he saw Hinata placing the food on the table.**

**"S-Sorry if I t-took to long!" Hinata squeaked.**

**"No. You didn't take to long." Sasuke picked bowls of ramen, and headed towards the living room. "We can dry off while we eat." Hinata followed and set infront of the fireplace along with Sasuke.**

**Hinata watched Sasuke as he started to eat. "Do you remember what happen last time?" He asked with a raised brow. "Oh—Um" Hinata muttered as she looked at the floor and fondled with her fingers. She picked up her bowl and started to eat her food as she saw Sasuke the smirk that was on Sasuke's face.**

**"That's a good girl." Sasuke said as he took a sip of water from his cup that was sitting beside him. Hinata gave him a glare/cute-pout for making her feel like she was some kind of obedient dog. Sasuke lowered the cup from his mouth and just stared at her. 'Kami…' Unconsciously Sasuke leaned forward, and grabbed Hinata's chin.**

**"Sasuke I-I-I'm ea--" Before the Heiress could finish her sentence Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. When he broke the kiss and looked at her face which was stunned with shock he kissed her again.**

'**_What's Sasuke doing?!_' Hinata thought as she tried to push him away from her. Hinata wouldn't lie and say that he was a horrible kisser, but in fact he was a great one. Even though the kiss was great she was disappointed that her first kiss wasn't with Naruto. The boy she truly loved. To be honest she couldn't comprehend why she did the next thing.**

**She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and gasped when she felt him pull her closer to himself. Sasuke's tongue ran across her lips begging to for entrance. She complied, and opened her mouth. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth, and immediately started to massage her tongue. A grin formed on his lips when she moaned into his mouth. **

**He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck gently. '_Hinata you taste like strawb--_' Sasuke was cut off from his thoughts when he heard Hinata moan his name. They both froze. He lifted his head to gaze up into her eyes. '_Did she just moan Naruto's name?…_'**

**"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-s-so sorry!" She backed up as she zipped her shirt back up.**

**"It's--Um--Okay." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head.**

**"I--I think I'm just going to go--To sleep…" Hinata said as she walked to the guestroom.**

**"Ah. Okay." Sasuke said as he watched her leave. '_This is just fuckin' great! I just got shot down by the only girl I actually showed interest in, and she's in love with that damn Dobe…Damnit!_' Sasuke cursed as he thumped his hand against his head. '_Damn hormones._'**

**-------**

**"Naruto?" A voice called to a blonde boy that lay in a hospital bed. He stirred slightly as his groggy eyes opened to meet emerald eyes. "Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked as she put a hand over his feverish head. "Hmm. You still got a fever." She tucked her short pink hair behind her ears before she started writing something down on a pad. "I'll be right back. Try and get some rest."**

**"W-Wait." Naruto said in a strangled voice. "I-Is Sasuke okay?"**

**"Hai…Hai he is." Sakura said with downcast eyes.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"We can't seem to find him, nor Hinata."**

**"H-Huh?!" Naruto corked out as he sat up straight in his bed. "I have t-to go find them!" He started coughing vigorously as he tried to get out of bed. Sakura rushed over to him and held him down.**

**"Naruto you musten! You're still feverish!"**

**"I can't let two of my comrades! I-I—" Naruto was cut off when Sakura had no choice, but to perform the Temple of Nirvana Technique. White translucent feathers appeared around the room, and disappeared once they reached the floor. The blonde boy was suddenly over taken by sleep.**

**"Sorry Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she left the room. She gently closed the door and placed her head against it letting out a long sigh. Quick footsteps came from down the hallway. Sakura lifted her head to see the underdog of the Hyuuga family come her way.**

**"We found them." He stated in an angry tone.**

**"Really!" Sakura said as she sighed in relief. '_Sasuke-Kun I thought you went off to him…_' She then noticed that her comrade was enraged more than usual. "What's wrong Neji-San?" He gave her a glare that sent chills throughout her whole body.**

**"They were in a cabin…In the Uchiha's cabin by Training Ground 3…" Sakura eyes grew wide as she thought of why they would be in a cabin by themselves. '_Hina-Hinata! She wouldn't she's my friend! She would never!_' **

**"Where are they now?" She tried to ask Neji calmly. Unfortunately for her Neji's eyes can see everything. He sent a calm yet chilling stare at her.**

**"If you try and hurt my Hinata-Sama you will regret it." He watched Sakura stiffen as she gave a nod. "They're at the Hokage Tower." He watched her run off so she could ask them questions.**

**-------**

**"Last night it was raining pretty badly, and we would have caught colds if we didn't find shelter. I always train at Training Ground 3. So I had a cabin built for emergencies."**

**"Hai. Hai. Sasuke that was clever, but what we want to know it why Hyuuga Hinata the Hyuuga Heiress with you?" The Third Hokage asked.**

**"I-I-I w-was sitting—I was thinking…By t-t-the lake…"**

**"In the rain?"**

**"N-No! I was there before it started raining, when I started raining really b-bad I was about to head home, but then I saw S-Sasuke training in the rain. I stopped to ask him why he was training in the rain, and he said it's because he needs to sharpen his senses. So I asked if I could train, because I was t-tired of being a burden, and I wanted t-to improve like everyone else…So half way through the battle that's when it really started to pour. So h-he said he had a cabin built f-for emergencies, and so we decided to stay there until the rains died down…B-But it didn't die down until this morning! Nothing happen! T-That's not the k-kind of person I-I am!"**

**Everyone just stood there, and watch the Heiress stun that she talked for more than five minutes. Sasuke didn't show emotion or expression to let them know that he was beyond furious. '_You're not that kind of girl my ass! You were kissing me back! I bet if I was Naruto she would have been that kind of girl!_'**

**"Ah. I see." The Hokage said as he leaned into his chair. "I'll believe you. Just make sure to be careful next time." He then waved them out.**

**When she was walking down the hallway with the others someone grabbed Hinata's left shoulder. '_Please don't be Sasuke! Please don't let it be Sasuke!_' She chanted to herself. When she saw who it was she wished it was the raven-haired boy. Her translucent eyes looked into the eyes of her father the head of the Hyuuga house. He was sending her a look which to some outside of the Hyuuga family thought it looked like a fatherly smile, but in the family it was the prepare to die look. Giving a slight gulp she stuttered out. "H-Hello fa-f-fa-father." **

**"So what really happen?" He said as a glare shimmered across his eyes. His hand clutched her shoulder. Pain shot throughout her shoulder, but she didn't show how much it hurt. Her head turned downward.**

**"Look at me girl!" Her head shot up, and looked into her father's eyes.**

**"Nothing happen!" She nearly shouted.**

**"…" He released her shoulder, and walked away. "I believe nothing happen, but because you didn't come home last night you know your punishment." He said before he was out of her sight.**

**"You're a great liar." Someone said from behind her.**

**"Sasuke n-not now…Please…" She said while not looking at the person.**

**"Not now my ass!" He growled as he grabbed her wrist rather tightly, and pulled her out of the Hokage Tower.**

**"S-Sasuke where are you t-taking me?!"**

**"Shut up!" He dragged her to the waterfall area two or more miles away from the village. He let her go roughly which caused her to hit a tree.**

**"Ugh!" Hinata groaned when her backside collided with the tree.**

**"Why do you like that Dobe?!" Hinata was taken aback when Sasuke started yelling.**

**"I-I like him, b-because he has ambitions in life…"**

**"What the hell?! What kind of reason is that?!"**

**"I-It's my reason! That's what kind it is!"**

**"I have ambitions too! Does that mean you like me too?!"**

**"Wh-What's your ambitions?!"**

**"M-Mines are--" Sasuke paused as he clutched his fists. "To kill my brother…" He muttered. He noticed the horrific look upon Hinata's face.**

**"W-What kind of ambition is that?!"**

**"It's my ambitions…"**

**"W-Why I-is that your ambition aren't you the last Uchiha?"**

**"He's the one--" He paused as he looked away from Hinata. "that killed our clan…"**

**"…" Hinata stared up at him her translucent eyes staring at him. "I'm sorry Sasuke" Silent fell as they just stared at each other. "I shouldn't have questioned your ambitions." Hinata shut her eyes tightly and gulped. "I-I just don't understand!"**

**"You don't understand about my amb--" The Heiress shook her head.**

**"No. I don't understand why--you--you like me..." She finally said as she looked the other direction. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of her head, and caged her in as he gazed into her eyes. "I want you, because you're not like the rest..." He said as he leaned closer to her until his body was a few inches away from hers.**

**"What--Do you want from me?" She said as she looked away from his intense stare. Sasuke's body was now touching hers and his mouth was right over her ear. He softly breathed against her ear which sent as he then whispered. "I want you to love me the way...you love Naruto..." So much blood rushed to her face that she fainted.**

-------

"I just want Naruto." She said as she disregarded the flashback. Karin straighten up as she wiped the blood from her face. Hinata ruffled her hair as she casted her gaze away from the girl infront of her. Karin huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "I hope you don't mis-interupt this, but," She slightly shifted her gaze to the Hyuuga. "I'll help you get back to Konoha..." Hinata smirked as she sent the raven-haired girl a curt nod. Hinata felt a sharp ping in her chest and clutched the spot she felt it.

-------

Naruto lay on top of Sakura as he had his face buried in the nook of her neck. "Sakura...We really shouldn't do this anymore..." The pink-haired kunoichi frowned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and breathed in his masculine scent that he developed so well over the years. Sakura soft snuggled him as she sighed.

"Why did you pick her after I had finally fallen in love with you?"

"..." Naruto tensed for a bit then relaxed when Sakura lightly stroked the back of his ear. "After I found out what my mother's name was...I...I noticed that the end of her name had Hina at the end so...A part of me felt like it was some kind of sign...That maybe it was destiny...that it was meant to be..."

"We...Were meant to be...Just because Kus**hina** ends with that don't mean anything Naruto..." Sakura said as she roughly pushed him off of her. "Damnit Naruto I'm pregnant!"

-------

The pain was getting worse by the minute and she couldn't breathe. "Hyu--Hinata are you okay?" Karin asked she inched closer to the girl. Hinata covered her mouth as she started to cough vigorously. Little specks of blood passed through her fingers and splattered the floor. Karin froze as she saw the blood. "Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!"

"What now?" The Uchiha said grumpily as he walked into the room. When he met the scene his eyes widen slightly, and then shifted to Karin. The girl quickly waved her hands infront of herself.

"I-I swear this isn't my fault...Well the lip thing, and the mark around her neck...yes, but she started complaining about her chest then--she started coughing up blood." Sasuke unlocked their chains, and laid Hinata on her back. He unzipped the coat Karin was letting her wear; he transformed into his curse seal level two form, and started to heal her. This is the only technique he had to use while in his level two form. "I'll...Let her rest in my chambers for now. She shall return later on..." Karin gave him a nod as Sasuke left with the girl flung over his shoulders.

Sasuke made it to his room, and closed the door then locked it. Sasuke placed Hinata on his bed. the raven-haired boy kneeled down beside his bedside as he rested his head on Hinata's stomach. "Hinata don't leave me...I need you...more than anything..." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to the edge, and whispered _"Please...Just love me the way you love him...I want you to be mine..."_

"Get off of me..." Hinata murmured as she looked as she acted as if she didn't hear him. He complied and removed his head from her stomach. She slowly scooted away from him as she looked as where. The Uchiha cocked a brow as he wonder why she was acting afraid of him, but then he noticed that this was the first time she had seen him like this. He reverted back and looked somewhere else. "I want to be left alone..."

Sasuke stood up as he let his bangs cover his eyes he grabbed Hinata by the rest, and flung her on the bed so she was laying on her back. '_I just got done coughing up blood and he's flinging me around...What a fuckin' baka..._' She watched as Sasuke crawled on top of her and propped himself up with his hands and knees. His hands were on either side of her head, and he looked into her eyes. "Hinata," He said with a serious yet soft tone. "You are the bonfire which is the sole light to the darkness in my world, and just like a moth to a flame you burn me alive, but as long as you are the one that burns me I will stay in that fire until I die."

Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at the boy hovering above her. "Sasuke?" Sasuke's bangs fell over his eyes as he took the opportunity to capture her lips and whisper against them. "Hinata burn me as much as you want..."

-------

**AN: I'm gonna end it there for now. I got the whole bonfire them from one of my fav. mangas. Tenjho Tenge. It's a very great manga, **_**but**_** I must warn it's **_**very**_** graphic and violent, but it got a great plot and it kickass. So I recommend it. I hope you guys like it. I had a great time writing this fanfic. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**


	11. Chapter Eleven Revised

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Yes. I had writer's remorse. Every time doing this chapter. I fuckin' hated it. Plus I kinda (mumbles: wanna have a lemon) I was thinking about it then I said nah, but now I wished I put it in there. Then I had these other ideas. So I just had to revise this chapter.**

**So here goes the revised chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven**

-------

"Sasuke," Hinata had tears sliding down her face as she looked at him. "You're putting to much pressure on me." Hinata tried to move his bangs from infront of his eyes, but his left hand gently grabbed her wrist, and brought her hand to his lips. "I-I can't be your bonfire...I belong to Naruto..." Sasuke's body slightly tensed as he listens to her words which pierced him through his heart. Even though each word made the flames rise higher and lick at his wings. Just like a moth to a flame he embraced the fire's undying torture, and tries to make its way to the very core of Hinata's heart. Where he should belong not Naruto.

Sasuke lowered his head until his lips grazed the skin of her neck. "Sasuke?" The raven-haired boy slowly ran the tip of his tongue along her collar bone. He had almost forgotten the way she tasted, and this time he was never going to forget it. "Sasuke...What...about Naru--" She was cut off when Sasuke forcibly pressed his lips against hers. "Don't say his name." He said.

"Sasuke." She softly moaned as he bit her tender neck. "S-S-Sasuke please stop."

"Whatever you want," Sasuke whispered into her ear. "You're a General, and I'm only a Soldier willing to put anything and everything on the line for you...If you told me to kill myself at this very moment I'd do it without hesitation...and if you told me to give you my very eyes I'd do it..." He softly nuzzled the nook in her neck. "Hinata don't you understand...I love you...I love you..." Sasuke was just about to move, but suddenly Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hai."

"As you wish." He said as he kissed her arm without taking his eyes off of hers.

-------

Karin sat infront of Sasuke's door with her back against the door. '_So he cares for her that much..._' She knew she should move, but something made her stay. At this moment she wished more than anything that she could trade places with Hinata, and be the one Sasuke needed. Karin pulled her knees to her chest, and places her head on them.

"Could they be any louder?" Suigetsu said as he walked into the room and flopped down on the couch which was right across from Karin. He rolled his eyes as he gazed at the kunoichi sitting infront of him. "It's not like you didn't see this coming." He then smirked as he added to his statement. "And if you didn't you're even stupider than I thought." Karin raised her head up to send the Ex-Mist Nin a teary eyed glare.

"Shut up Kisama."

"Get up." Suigetsu commanded.

"What for?"

"We're going for a walk in town."

"Che." Karin turned her head the other direction. "I'm not going anywhere wi--"

**"Hinata do you love me?" Sasuke groaned so loudly.**

**"H-Hai Sasuke."**

**"How mu--uch?"**

**"More than Na-N-Naruuuto-Teme." A few seconds later they then heard Hinata let out a dragged out moan.**

Karin stiffens as she clutched the hems of her jacket. '_That should be me damnit!_' She clumsily ran a hand through her unkempt hair as she bit the inside of her cheeks in frustration. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Girls were such strange creatures to him.

"So you're going to listen to that all night?" Suigetsu asked with a corked brow. "I wonder how Sasuke will feel about all of this." He thought out loud on purpose. "Yo Sa--" Karin quickly stood up and walked out the room as she mumbled _lets just get going_. Suigetsu shook his head as he followed her. "Let me go get my money..._since you eat like a fuckin' horse_."

When Karin stepped outside a large Sparrow dropped a scroll at her feet, and retreated to a tree. She adjusted her glasses and picked up the scroll and read its contents. A sly smile crossed her lips as she made a fake gasp. '_Kami I knew you wouldn't let me down._' Quickly stuffing the scroll into one of her boots she turned around to see Suigetsu. "Well are you ready Suigetsu?" She asked rather too cheerfully. The silver-haired boy looked at her suspiciously. "What are you so happy about? A few minutes ago you were acting like you just realized Sasuke was still in love with Hinata. Woops. That was a few minutes ago."

Karin forced herself to smile as she said, "Well I just came to the realization. That there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Uh no."

"Lets keep it that way and go." Suigetsu said as he walked off with the ever to joyous Karin.

-------

"Neji what bird did you send?" Hiashi asked as he sat behind his desk.

"I sent Horus the fastest bird in the Hyuuga estate."

"Good." Hiashi said as he furrowed his brows, and clutched his seat's arm rests. "It seems that the Sixth Hokage isn't doing all he can do to find my daughter." His eyes shifted towards the window as he let out a dragged out sigh.

"Uncle please go to bed--I'll wake you up when Horus returns." Neji said as he bowed.

"Alright...but...if she truly is dead...I'll entrust the clan to you...It's something she would want..."

"I know this is out of my place, but Uncle please don't talk like that. Hinata-Sama is alive. I just know it." Neji said as he shifted his eyes to the ground and clutched his fists.

"Hai. I bet she is. She has proved to us all that she...She is a capable nin of the leaf, and when she returns...I'll tell her what I should of told her long ago...That I'm proud of her...I always had...and I'm sorry for being a terrible father." He said as he walked out his office in a daze like state.

'_Hinata-Sama please be well..._'

-------

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as he slipped his clothes on.

"I've had morning sickness, and all the test I've taken came up positive." Naruto put the tip of his thumb nail on his lips as he frown.

"Are you positive it isn't Lee's?"

"Don't refer to the baby as an it!" Sakura screamed as she wrapped her arms around her bare torso. "And besides Lee and I haven't had sex."

'_How can I explain this to Hinata-Chan?!..._' He asked himself as he clutched his fist. A smile soon replaced his frown as he thought of the best explanation. '_I'll just tell her Sakura wanted a baby, and Lee shoot blanks or something. So they can't have babies, and so she asked if I would impregnate her!_' He relaxed as he flopped on his bed.

He gave Sakura a weak smile and she returned it. "Lets go get something to eat. All the _exercise_ worn me out." Sakura chuckled as she started gathering her clothes. Naruto responded with a _hai_ as he did the same. He casted his gaze at the picture of him and Hinata one last time before he put it on his dresser faces it down. '_Sorry Hinata-Chan..._'

-------

'_I-I didn't try to hear, but I did..._' Anemone stumbled back from Naruto's front door, and fell on her bottom. '_What do I do? Should I tell Neji-Sensei? No! Oh Kami no! He'll surely kill him along with every other Hyuuga!_'

"Yo." Anemone attention snapped to a Kotetsu and Izumo who was coming her way. "What's wrong with you pip-squeak?" Kotetsu asked as he ruffled her hair. Anemone's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "Whoa. Whoa. Sorry if I did it to rough! Please don't tell your mom...She'll kill me!"

"That's not it Uncle." She sniffed out. Kotetsu's brows furrowed as he looked around. Izumo and Anemone blinked as they wonder what was up with him. He suddenly cracked his knuckles as he glared at someone in the distant. The two followed his glare to see Konoha's new Heartthrob Konohamaru. A blush flared on Anemone face as she whipped around, and stared straight ahead of herself.

"It was him wasn't it?!" Kotetsu's glares must of been really sharp daggers, because Konohamaru turned and casted a look over at them. He stumbled backwards and gulped when he saw Kotetsu glaring at him like he killed someone close to him. "You're dead me--" Anemone quickly covered her uncle's mouth, and hurried up and gave him explanation before he uncle did something completely stupid and hotheaded.

"Uncle Kotetsu nothings wrong. I-I mean I just found out that Akeboshi retired. I really liked his music. Especially his song called Wind. I'll go home now." She said as she bowed then went off. The two men blinked their eyes as they tried to comprehend what on earth just happen.

'_I...Don't know who I should tell...Sensei..._' It felt like she had been wondering around Konoha for hours, but in truth it was only minutes. With each passing second she made a new sigh that sounded more depressed than the other. She was just about to enter her home when two voices caught her ear. "Umu? Shiori-Chan? Mei-Chan? What are you guys doing here?"

"What we can't visit our friend?" Mei chuckled as she nudged Anemone in the ribs. A grin formed as Mei casted her gaze at Shiori and laughed. "I think she doesn't want to be our friend anymore. Looks like we gotta replace her."

"Hai." Shiori said in her normal dry tone as she let out a bored yawn.

"T-That's not true Mei! I-I just...I really don't...You see...Uuuh...Nevermind." She said as she started to open her house door. Mei and Shiori blocked it as their faces became very shadowy and grin's appeared on their faces. "Spill it."

-------

"S-Sasuke...Oh..." She breathed out as he thrusted inside of her. Hinata rocked her hips to him so she'll be able to meet with him with each thrust he delivered. She yanked at the back of Sasuke's hair as she felt her walls tighten. A groan was emitted from Sasuke's throat as he started to thrust deep inside of her. This is what she wanted to be under him, and only him. Kami only knows how many nights she dreamt about him doing this to her again, and how many times she touched herself to the memory.

Hinata arched her back as she let out the most erotic moan known to man. Between her breaths she was able to moan out in a few short breaths. "S-Sa-S-Sasuke do me in you...other form..." Sasuke arched a brow at the weird girl beneath him. "Mmmm c'mon Sa-su-ke..." She moaned out seductively.

"Hi--"

"Aren't I not your General?" She asked with a mischievous smirk as she licked his chest which sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. He chuckled as he said _hai_. Slowly he pulled out of her as he transformed, but he only did a half transformation so that his hand-like wings wouldn't get in the way. When his sharigan eyes made contact with hers, she felt her body rush with excitement. The Uchiha was just so intriguing in this form, and even though it was kind of creepy, it was kind of hott to.

Sasuke lowered his head so he could kiss Hinata's soft neck. He smirked at how she jerked when he placed his clawed hands on her hips. Slowly he traced his lips over her neck until his tongue slithered out, and lapped softly at her neck. Hinata was having fun playing in his monstrous hair. She clutched his hair tightly when she felt a pair of fangs sink into her neck.

"A-Ah Sa-Sasuke..." She whimpered as he started to suck he blood as if he was some sort of vampire. Hinata could feel the warm liquid seep from her neck and onto the pillow. Sasuke then re-entered Hinata's folds as he tightly grasped her hips. "Sasuke..." Hinata moaned as she felt his member inside of her. The Hyuuga Heiress made a mental note to herself stating that he was incredible endowed when he was in his curse form. At this point she didn't even know why they called it a curse. It was like a generous gift from kami. '_Curse seal my ass!_'

"Hinata..." He groaned out as he thrusted into her at a steady speed, but with each moan that escaped her he lost more control. It was hard not to with this little vixen. Each of her moans was different from the first, and he wanted to hear everyone of them. Even if it had to take him all night to do so.

Hinata tighten her legs around his waist bringing him closer. This feeling he was giving her was ten times better than the first time they made love. It was no way on earth someone else would be able to make her experience this kind of ecstasy. Her mouth was slightly open as she took in sharp breaths.

Sasuke switched positions with the Hyuuga so she was on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips as he started to rock her back and forth. She smirked when the Uchiha tightly shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Hinata grind her hips against him making his body cringe with each grind. The way she was moving on top of him was heavenly. Sasuke leaned forward, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

-------

"Listen you the jigs up!" Mei said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Mei stop it." Shiori said as she rolled her eyes.

"No it's obvious she's hiding something, and we're best friends."

"So?"

"What do you mean about by _so_. Best friends always tell secrets, ne, ne?!"

"Some secrets are meant to be kept, ne Anemone."

"I-I should tell a Sensei, but I don't know who."

"Why don't you tell us?!" Mei said with puppy eyes.

"N-No offense, but you will tell all of Konoha, and if I tell Shiori I know I-I'll feel bad about not telling you, and I'll end up telling you...Then all of Konoha would know..." Mei pouted as she flopped down on the floor and mumbled a _fine_.

"Who is it about?" Shiori closed her book, and gazed at her friend. "You don't have to tell us the secret, but you can tell us whose it's about...Then we'll be able to help you decide on who you should tell."

"I-It's about Sensei..." Shiori had to admit that now she wanted to know, but she didn't want to contradict herself so she acted as if she didn't care.

"Well...Tell Neji-Sensei...After all he is her Protector..."

"Hai. Hai. I know, but he might hurt someone." Anemone lightly bit her tongue. "A-And I don't want to see Neji-Sensei get in trouble." Mei sighed as she looked at her with a rare serious expression.

"If it's serious and it'll hurt Sensei then you have no choice. We'll come with you to give you support. Okay?" Anemone nodded as she stood up, and walked out of her house. '_How bad can it be..._'

-------

"May we--"

"Iie." A Hyuuga guard said without even looking at the three Genins.

"But--"

"Iie."

"Why?!" Mei growled.

"Only ones of higher status can be permitted to enter or unless they have a meeting, and I highly doubt a group of Genins have an appointment." Shiori removed her bangs from her eyes, and pulled the guard to eye-level.

"We're here to see Neji-Sensei, and we're not leaving until we see _him_." She hissed with much garnered venom.

"What's going on here?" Asked a voice from behind.

"Neji-Sensei. We came to...Well Anemone had to tell you something important, and she said you're the only one she can tell."

"Lets go into my Study." The girls followed him into the Hyuuga compound. It looked like a village from those old Samurai movies were the royal or nobel ones lived. Neji took a seat in a chair, and motioned for them to do the same. Anemone sat in the middle chair while Mei and Shiori sat on either side of her. "What's the gist?" Neji asked.

Anemone flinched as she started to squirm in her seat, and fidget a little. "Well--Um...Yesterday...I...Ah...I-I heard something...About Hinata-Sensei..." Neji's eyes widen slightly as he scooted his chair closer.

"Yeah, what is it. Don't be afraid. If you know anything about her whereabouts please do tell."

"I'm sorry Neji-Sensei, but I don't know where she is, but believe m-me if I did I would not hesitate...It's just...just that...If I tell you might hurt...or more likely...kill two people..." Neji raised a brow. "I was go-going to ask the Sixth Hokage would it be okay if we found a Sub-Sensei so we could participate in the Chuunin Exams...We wanted it to be a surprise for Sensei for when she got back..." Tears started to slide down her face as she started to sniffle and took deep breaths. "Th-Then I heard The Sixth talking with Sakura-Sensei, and she was telling him that--" Anemone took her eyes off the ground, and looked at Neji quickly then back at the ground. "That she was pregnant with his child...She said it wasn't Lee-Sensei..."

-------

The Konoha villagers looked at the weird scene that was taking place. Neji was fast walking, while the Miyazawa girl clung to his right leg, the Jun girl clung to back, and the Tysoshi girl clung to his other leg. Dust was flinging everywhere as they headed towards the Hokage Tower. "Neji-Sensei don't be so rash! You'll get in trouble!" Shiori said as some of the dust got in her mouth.

"Neji-Sensei pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't kill him!" Mei whined.

"Neji-Sensei think of Hinata-Sensei!" Anemone cried. Neji came to a sudden halt, and clutched his fists. The girls hesitantly let go of Neji. Anemone and Shiori stood up next to Mei.

"Tell no one else of this...Hinata-Sama should find out before anyone else does." He let out a sharp breath as he furrowed his brows with a serious expression. "Listen. I need you guys to gather up some people for me okay."

"Hai Sensei." They said with a bow.

"Go get Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee. Tell them to meet me on the outskirts of the Konoha gates." Neji then looked them in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone else, because this is a secret mission."

"Hai. Sensei." The girls said as they ran to look for the others.

-------

Shikamaru smirked as he moved his piece forward. He was only a few more moves away from the perfect game. "Your turn Chouji." His friend gulped down his food, and stared intensely at the Shugo board. '_Awe man. I'm going to lose again._' He thought. Right when he was about to move his piece Mei jumped up from nowhere, and knocked over the board as she panted. "Neji-Sensei needs you Shikamaru-Sensei and Chouji-Sensei!" Shikamaru's left eyebrow twitched as he looked at the scuttled pieces of the game he was so close to winning.

"Ah. Maybe some other time Shikamaru-Sensei." Chouji said as he laughed. Mei looked down as she gulped then nervously smiled at Shikamaru. "A-Ah he's waiting at the outskirts of the Konoha Gates!" She said as she ran away from the scene.

-------

"E-E-Excuse me Kiba-Sensei and Shino-Sensei?" Anemone asked as she walked into the training ground clearing. "Neji-Sensei wants to meet us to meet him at the outskirts of the Konoha Gates--" Anemone fainted because when she saw them Kiba didn't have a top on and Shino jacket was open, but his coat was still covering his mouth. Kiba laughed about how that was a Hinata moved, but then he stopped when Shino punched his arm. "Geez." Kiba said as he put his top on, and slung Anemone on Akamaru's back. "Well C'mon." He said as they headed towards their destination.

-------

"Lee-Sensei?" Shiori asked as she approached him.

"Ah! Shiori-San come train!" He beckons to her. "We shall do 2000 squat thrust, and then 10--"

"Neji-Sensei wants to talk to you. He says it's a matter of life and death!" She lied so she could grab his attention.

"Life and death?!" He proclaimed. "Show me the way!" Shiori mentally sighed as she and Lee left to meet up with Neji.

-------

Neji sat at a stomp as he looked at everyone. "Good everyone's here." Shikamaru sighed loudly as he leaned against a tree. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hai." Shikamaru responded. "Why have you called us?"

"We're going on a little side mission, and for the time being you're the only ones I trust not to blab."

"What's the mission?" Lee asked.

"We're going to find Hinata-Sama." He watched as everyone's face took on a look of surprise. "Who's in?"

"I'm in of course!" Kiba said.

"Me too." Shino said.

"I'll be glad to help in the search for the fair maiden, yosh!" Lee said as he thrusted a fist in the sky.

"It's troublesome, but I'll help as well."

"Same here." Chouji said.

"Thanks." Mei and Shiori said as they hoisted Anemone off of Akamaru's back. "This really means a lot to us...Please bring our Sensei home safely." They said as they walked back.

"Everyone gather up as many supplies as you can. This mission might be awhile, and we must be prepared for anything that comes our way." They all gave a quick nod as they dashed off to gather up their supplies.

-------

Suigetsu and Karin had just made it back to the hideout. As soon as they stepped foot through the door they heard loud moans. "What the--They're just now finishing up?" Suigetsu said with a corked brow. "We were gone for more than six hours." He scratched his head in iration as he mumbled about having to pay someone for being wrong about Sasuke being gay.

Karin shifted her weight to her left side as she folded her arms across her chest. "That's why you shouldn't gamble." Suigetsu glared at the kunoichi before him.

"Shut up you're just angry, because that isn't you." He sneered as he was tired of her after six long hours. She gobbled up all his hard earned cash, and that didn't sit well with him at all. He sighed when Karin stormed past him, and towards her room. "Why are all the glasses wearing people here crazy..." He sighed as he remembered Kabuto.

Karin slammed her door, and dug into her boot to pull out the letter the Sparrow dropped. She re-read it and smirked. This really was her day. Well this letter brightens up her day, because the whole Sasuke banging the Hyuuga Heiress **really** didn't sit well with her. The Sparrow in question flew through her window, and landed on her bed. She slowly walked to the bird, and checked its name tag. "Thanks Horus. You really helped me out." She chuckled.

-------

Sasuke rested with his eyes shut while he held Hinata close to him. The crystal-eyed girl snuggled into his embrace as she yawned. The Uchiha really had worn her out today. The boy placed his head on the nook of her neck, and breathed in her scent. "Hina-Hime don't leave..." He softly whispered into her flowing hair. "I can give you everything you want, and need right here."

"Sasuke I--"

"Hinata I deserve to be your Ouji not _him_."

"He's my fi--"

"Does he even know anything about you?"

"Ye--"

"Like what?"

"He knows that um--"

"You had to think? That answers my question."

"My cl--"

"Your imouto-san can take over as the clan leader."

"Sasuke can't do that I've worked too hard to give that up."

"If being a clan leader is all you want then you can lead the Uchiha clan..." He said as he brought her closer.

"Sasuke I--I have to go to the bathroom." She said softly as she looked into his onyx eyes. Sasuke was a little reluctant at first, but he let her go. She smiled as she gathered up her clothes and slipped them on. Hinata exited the room and bit her lower lip as she kept on replaying everything that just occurred. '_I can't believe I just did that I just cheated on Naruto-Kun..._' Though the one thing that worried her wasn't just the fact that she cheated, but the fact that she really didn't care. The only thing that worried her is what if she ends up pregnant. That'll be real awkward. Truth be told if she had the energy to give it another round with the Uchiha Prodigy she would.

When Hinata turned the corner she came face-to-face with the glasses-wearing kunoichi. "Hello Hina-Chan!" Karin's happy go lucky creepy voice pierced the air. "I have a suuuuurprise for you!" The glasses wearing kunoichi grabbed Hinata by the wrist, and pushed her into her own room. "Look what I have." Karin said with a smirk as she showed the Hyuuga, Horus. A gasp escaped Hinata as she ran to the bird, and stroked it affectionately. _"Neji-Nii-San..."_

"Here goes the letter." Karin said as she tossed a scroll to Hinata. She eagerly opens the scroll and read to herself:

_Dear Hinata-Sama,_

_We're doing all we can to find you. Hopefully this letter reaches you. Some of us have already feared the worst, but the Hyuuga Clan still have faith that our Heiress is strong enough to survive anything life throws at you. Hinata-Sama please be okay. Send Horus back as soon as possible with a response, and we would gather a team of the finest Nins._

_Hyuuga Neji_

"So whatcha gonna do?" Karin asked as she peaked at the scroll from behind Hinata's back.

"I have to leave..." Hinata's gaze landed on the ground as she thought about Sasuke.

'_Che. What a drama queen._' Karin had a fake smile on her face, and it was even more fake then Sai's _smiles_. "So?"

A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she started to write upon the scroll. '_I'm sorry Sasuke...I just can't stay...I-I can't be that bonfire..._' Karin sat infront of Hinata and crossed her legs. She listened with eagerness as Hinata began to read what she wrote.

_"Neji-Nii-San I am alright for the time being. I'll try to make my escape, and in a week I shall be back, but if I'm not back by then send the Nins in. I'll try to keep you updated._

_Hyuuga Hinata."_

"Well put Hinata." Karin said.

"Hai..." Hinata stood up as she walked towards the doorway. "I'm taking a shower. Then I'm leaving..." She said as she walked out.

"So you're going." She didn't have to turn around to know who voice it was.

"Hai...Sasuke..."

"...There's no convincing you?"

"Iie. My Clan needs me...After all I am the Heiress...I have to lead my Clan..."

"What about me?" He asked as he leaned against the stony wall.

"I'm sure you can find...Someone else that'll be a good candidate for helping you restore your clan..."

"Is that all you thought I wanted?" Anger was starting to rise in his voice. Hinata finally turned around so she was facing him. Her hands were folded across her chest as she scowled.

"You checked to see if I had any kids!"

"I was just making sure that Dobe didn't knock you up?"

"What if he did?" Sasuke stormed up to her as he looked her in the eyes with his sharigan eyes blazing a crimson color. "What's wrong are you jealous U-chi-ha?" She said as she was egging him on. Sasuke raised his hand as if he was about to strike Hinata. He bit the inside of his cheek as he brought his hand back to his side.

"Go if you want to..." Sasuke said as he walked the other direction.

"You won't try to stop me, right?" Hinata asked not believing him one bit. Her only response was a shrug. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

"Hn." Was the last thing he said as he walked away from his only source of light.

-------

Sasuke headed straight towards the training fields, and started training so he could take his mind away from the girl that lurked in every corridor of his mind. "Well at least you got some good-bye sex." Suigetsu yawned as he watched Sasuke practice his jutsus. He only received a few grunts as he paid him no mind. "Plus we really didn't need anymore women to begin with. There are too many crazy chicks here." Suigetsu's eyes widen when he dodged a lighting bolt. "Geez. Someone's testy." He smirked as he looked straight into Sasuke's now crimson eyes.

"Shut up. You're ruining my concentration."

"Yeah whatever." The Suigetsu said as he flashed his sharp teeth then left while mumbling. "What's ruining your concentration is that Heiress." Suigetsu splashed and landed on the ground in a puddle of water. "I was only stating the obvious..." He sighed as he reformed and smoothly ran a hand through his short white hair.

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's response as he left the training ground leaving Suigetsu all alone.

**"Wow. I'm sorry Suigetsu about making explode into a billion plus more water droplets!" Suigetsu said in Sasuke's voice.**

"Ah man. Don't sweat it Sasuke."

**"No really I've never thought about how hard it might be to pull yourself back together. I was a teme for doing that. I'm sorry."**

"Che. Some people need to learn manners." Suigetsu pretended that Sasuke was still there, and was acting like he had manners.

-------

He must have been running or fast walking to get where he was now. The Uchiha was sitting on the outskirts of Otogakure in a field clearing just staring up at the ivory moon. It took all his will power to suppress the anger and betrayal he felt. Though he knew it was his own fault for falling in love with someone like her. He was once a human, but sold his soul to the devil named Orochimaru. Slowly he plummeted into hell becoming a demon himself, and dwelled in the lowest pits. As for Hinata she was once a human, but gained wings, and headed towards heaven. Did he really deserve an angel after the things he have done. Sasuke has committed so many sins that they could fill the vast sea.

A pair of arms circled around his neck, and hugged him from behind. A soft chuckle was made as they rubbed their lips against his neck. "Sasuke-Kun I would never do something like that. You should really give me a chance. Hm? How about it Sasuke-Kun?"

"Fuck off Karin." He grumbled as he elbowed Karin away from him.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?"

"Karin don't you get it. I don't fuckin' want you." He sent a soft glare at the kunoichi. "Why don't you go for Suigetsu or Juugo?"

"A-Are you kidding?!" She whined as her bottom lip trembled. "I want yooooooou Sasuke-Kun! Why don't you like me? I'm pretty and strong!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-Kun I can be your bonfire!"

"How the--" Karin pressed her lips against Sasuke's. The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance as he pushed her away from him, and wiped his lips. "**Get. Away. From. Me...**"

"B-But--"

"...Leave Karin..." The girl got up and wiped her eyes as she left.

-------

Hinata sighed as she stroked Horus head. "Looks like we're both heading home, ne?" She said as she gave a weak smile. "Hey Karin."

"Yo." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses. "Here I'll show you the short-cut, Sasuke told me to show you." Hinata nodded as she grabbed for the scroll, but Karin hurried and took it. "Why not let it be a surprise." Hinata raised a brow as she slowly said _right_. Horus perched on top of Hinata's shoulder, while they followed Karin.

"It's just a little further."

"Whatever."

They slowly entered a dungeon like room, and once they were in Karin quickly locked the door. "Listen." The glasses-wearing kunoichi said smoothly. "I don't have anything against you. I mean if I met you before I met Sasuke-Kun we could of been good friends, but who knows." Hinata furrowed her brows. "Now. Now. Now. Don't look at me that way." With a few hand signs Karin set the scroll on fire.

Hinata fell into her Hyuuga Style as she sent a glare Karin's way. "Aren't you forgetting about our cells?" She said with a cocky smirk.

"Who said I was about use my Byakugan?"

"Enough of this small talk lets just get this over with."

"My pleasure." Hinata was just about to make her move, but her feet were stuck to the floor.

"Oops. I forgot to tell I don't play fare." In the hallway slowly the real Karin separated from the wall as she deactivated her Camouflage no Jutsu. "Really Hinata did you really think that Sasuke-Kun would tell you how to get back to Naruto?" The Karin standing infront of her waved as she then puffed into a cloud of smoke. "I think it's best if I keep you down here for the mean time. I mean knowing Sasuke-Kun he might try, and stop you. Then you'll get all emotional and blah blah BLAH!" She tensed as she shakily moved a strand of hair back into place. "But seriously. We could have been friends."

Hinata growled as her body was still froze in the spot. She watched as Karin started to perform a concealment jutsu. Metal chains started to rise up from the ground like enchanted snakes, and they sized her wrists, and slammed her into the wall. "When I get out I'm going to slit your fuckin' throat!"

"Trust me. You won't be getting out."

-------

**AN: Okay I am feeling _way_ more pleased with this chapter than the previous one I uploaded. Before I say my good bye routine lets give it up for Curse Seal Sasuke! (throws confetti around) Yosh nice going! I hope you guys like it. I had a great time writing this fanfic. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the long update, but I had finals. I hate Finals. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Now lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter Twelve**

-------

Neji sliced through his twentith or more victim as he made his way into the heart of the Sound. Fire was everywhere and large amounts of smoke clouded the area. He was panting hard as his legs moved at top speed. The Hyuuga passed his limit over hours ago, but he was determined to bring his cousin back. Neji wondered if this was how that idiot Naruto felt when he was tracking down Sasuke. Of course this was different, because Sasuke abandoned the Leaf and Hinata was kidnapped, but still Naruto must of felt this overwhelming determination of bringing him back. '_Hinata-Sama where are you...Please be okay..._' It was terribly hot as he ran towards deeper into the Sound.

It was terribly hot, smoke entered his lungs no matter how hard he tried to block out the smoke, and his legs were burning from the inside out from running for non-stop. Four shinobies jumped out of the fire, and lept at him from all sides. Without any hesitation he performed the Hakkesho Dai Kaiten. All four of the shinobies were sent flying back into the flames, and their screams from being burned alive echoed into the night air.

Neji reached the core of the village only to meet the Uchiha with a lifeless body in his arms. Hinata's eyes were wide open as were her mouth, blood trickled down the corners, and her arms hung limply. The crystal-eyed boy's body froze as he gazed at the scene with so many emotions flashed across his face. Hate, anger, depression, and so on flowed through him. Flames danced in the background giving off an eerie vibe. A smirk of pride dwelled on the Uchiha's face as he stared Neji in the eyes. "To late." He said as he licked his lips.

-------

Neji took a deep gasp of air as he woke up from his daydream. The other members of his team looked at him with much worry. "Hyuuga-San maybe we should take a break." The sweaty Neji sent a sharp glare at Shino as he breathed heavily. "No. We must hurry. Before it's to late." Shino furrowed his brows as he sent a chillier glare back.

"Lets say Hinata-Chan is still al--"

"Shino!" Kiba growled.

"**Lets say Hinata-Chan is still alive.**" Shino said irratedly from being cut off by his comrade, and childhood friend. "If you're this exghausted you'll just put Hinata-Chan in danger along with us. We've already broken the Konoha rules. If we are un-successful we'll get the book thrown harder at us. I mean she is the **Hokage's fiancee**." He said. At the mention of Hinata being married to that cheater Neji growled.

"You're right." Neji said behind clenched teeth. "I'm not doing this for Naruto, but for Hinata, and her father...He wants to tell her something he should of told her long ago, that she **needs** to hear from him." He narrowed his eyes slightly. '_I also want her to find out for herself that, that bastard is a fuckin' cheater._'

-------

"They what?!" Naruto shouted as he knocked over his freshly made ramen. Jonins and Chuunins of the Leaf winced at the loudness of his voice. "You--You have to be fuckin' kidding me!" He said in disbelief. "Are you sure? Where did you get this information from?!" He demanded with a deepen scowl. He never would of thought that Neji and the others would do such a thing.

"Some weeks ago I noticed the people in question standing on the outskirts of the gates, but I didn't think nothing of it." This was just to damn weird. Never in his wildest dreams, and he has have some messed up dreams before, but never in his wildest dreams could he image giving a report to Naruto. It was just to weird recieving orders from someone he use to give orders to. "I assumed that they were conversing on some mission they were all asigned to. After they were missing for awhile I decided to ask three pacific people who I last seen them with the day they left."

"Who are these people?" The Sixith Hokage asked with a raised brow as if doubting his former Sensei. Kakashi pushed Shiori, Mei, and Anemone forward. Naruto didn't even notice that they were standing in the room. They were quiet, even the hyperactive Mei was quiet. Infact she was the quietest out of the three for the moment. "Well?"

The girl's looked away from the Hokage not wanting to meet eyes with him. Their eyes wandered around the room as they tapped one of their foots, clicked their tongue, or twiddled their thumbs around. Naruto was growing very impatient with Hinata's team. "Well, where are they?!" The girls flinched back as Naruto's voice grew louder. Anemone opened her mouth to say something, but with a look from her friends she tightly re-closed her mouth, and turned her gaze to the far off window.

"We don't know nothing..." Shiori lied as she stared Naruto in the eyes.

"Yeah, we know nothing!" Mei agreed with an angry glare. Anemone nodded as she silently backed up her friends. The Hokage sighed as he sat down roughly only to stand back up aruptly, and clutch his butt as he yelled. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" He forgot that he knocked over his ramen, and it spilt on the floor and his seat. "_Baka..._" The girls whispered under their breath. Naruto glared at them once again as he solemonly said in a dry tone.

"I think I'll consider this _**treason**_." Gasps arose from the room, and he smirked to himself mentally as the girl's eyes shot towards his direction and shivered. "Traitors usually get the death penalty, but seeing that you're minors they might just keep you in the Missin-Nin Juvenile holding fortress until you turn the age of 18...Then execute you..."

"Hokage-Sama you can't do that!" Kotetsu yelled as he pulled Anemone towards him, and protectively wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. She turned around in his embrace, and smoothered her face into his Chuunin vest. For a second Naruto thought that it was harsh, but then he recomposed himself.

"I can and I will!" Kotetsu bit his lip until they slightly changed colors. "_Kotetsu_ and Izumo take them to the holding cells until they're ready to talk." Kotetsu squeezed his niece against him tightly as his eyes looked at the Hokage and Anemone who was crying into his vest. "Hai..." He shut his eyes tightly. "Hai...Lord Hokage." He said as Izumo and himself started to escorted the girls out the room. Mei turned around and snatched her hand away from Izumo's grasp.

"You're such a hypocrite Lord Hokage!" She screamed with malice. "From what I've heard when Uchiha Sasuke abandon the leaf, and which I remind you he's still a Missing-Nin, that you lead a campeign along with Haruno-San to let Uchiha Sasuke live, and didn't he to comit treason?! He actually abandoned the Leaf, and Neji and the others will return, and we're only trying to protect them!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "When they return will you execute them too?!" Naruto eyebrows furrowed as he had a mental conflict with himself.

Kurenai heart began to ache as she thought about Kiba and Shino. Her team were like her kids. She know that they were grown, and made their own decisions now, but the thought of losing them too crushed her. It was hard enough when Hinata...Her dear precious hime disappeared, and haven't been found, but now she might lose Kiba and Shino too. If she didn't have to worry about Asuna she would of left months ago to search for Hinata. Kakashi, Gai, and the others felt the same.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he calmly said, "Let those girls be, and just keep a close eye on them." His eyes shifted towards Gai. "Go summon Hyuuga Hiashi. I need to have a word with him." They all left the Hokage's office, and went about their day. Naruto clutched his fist. He knew he was being to harsh, but with everything that has been happening within these past few months its just been to much for the Sixith Hokage. From Hinata's team being captured, to Hinata being staying behind and letting her students escape, to knowing that Hinata might be dead, to be having the Hyuugas especially Hiashi breathing down his neck, to finding out that Sakura's pregnant, and now this! He groaned as he felt a headache come on.

-------

**"Tsunade-Baa-Sama did you call for me?" Naruto asked as he peeked into her office.**

**"Hai. Hai. I did. Please take a seat." She wanted to tell Naruto off, and take a swig of her sake, but right now she had to be serious, and she doubted that Naruto would take her serious when she was drinking sake while telling him something of this nature. "I called you here...to tell you about your parents..." Immediatly the blonde-haired boy's eyes shot right open.**

**"A-A-About my parents?!"**

**"Hai...Your father asked for us not to tell you until the time was right." She watched as Naruto's mouth tighten. "He wanted to protect you from the village, and so only a set amount of people actually knows who your mom and dad is..." By the look in his eyes she guessed he was telling her to hurry up and tell him. "Your father is Namikaze Minato and your mother is Uzumaki Kushina."**

**"So are they al--"**

**"Your mother died after she gave birth to you...and your father..." Tsunad paused as she searched for the right words. "Your father died after sealing the Kyuubi inside of you..." The boy shot up in his seat with a shocked expression. "Hai Naruto." She said as the boy tried to say something, but seemed to be frozen in his spot. "Hai. Namikaze Minato was the Great Fourth Hokage."**

**"I-If he's my dad why do I have my mother's last name?" He said as he was a bit skeptical.**

**"It was part of his plan to protect you." Tsunade eyes wandered down to her hands which were neatly perched on top of her desk. "You already know that amazing amount of the Kyuubi's chakara is interwined with yours, and if people knew that you were the son of the Fourth...They would of automaticlly assumed that you have great stregnth, and now because you were embeded with the Kyuubi that, that strength would double incredibly...They most likely would of tried to use you as if you were some kind of monster...or worse..."**

**"I see..." Naruto said slowly. "My old man was protecting me like a father should...He probably knew they would shun me, and be afraid of me, but he knew it was better than being used as if I was some indestructible weapon..." Tsunade nodded.**

**Tsunade smiled weakly as she handed Naruto the directions to the Konoha cemetary. "Go visit your mother. I think she'll like that..." Naruto returned her smile warmly, and nodded.**

**"Hai. I think she would too." He said as he left her office. '**_**I'll come back, and ask how was she like.**_**' He said thoughtfully.**

**-------**

**Hinata placed a rice ball on top of the base of a tombstone. "Hello mother." She said with a bow and a smile. She turned around when she sensed someone coming her way. A blush appeared on her face as she saw Naruto coming her way. she furiously shook her head, and looked the other way. "Hello Naruto-Kun." She whispered lightly.**

**"Ah. Hey Hina--ta--Um Hinata-Chan!" Naruto tilted his head slightly as he thought about something, but disregaurded it. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a bright smile. Hinata casted a gaze at the grave infront of her.**

**"Well...Today is my mother's birthday...I come here often to pay my respect to her..." Naruto made an **_**oh**_** sound. "Did you visit that grave over there too?" He asked as he noticed that it too had a rice ball at its base. He walked over to the grave, and gazed down at the name. "You gave an offering to...Uchiha Mikoto's grave...Why?" He asked as he looked back over to Hinata. Who began to look everywhere, but at him.**

**"W-Wel she wa-was a mother too, and she probably felt lonely not getting any offerings! So I-I give her offerings!" How could she tell him that when her and Sasuke were secretly dating that the night he left, he made her promise to visit his mother's grave for him. She just couldn't. She still had a minor crush on him, but she came to realize after he constantly intruded on her and Sasuke's secret dates that he was really a pesky person.**

**"You've done this more than once?" He asked.**

**"So what are y-you doing here Naruto-Kun?" She asked changing the subject. Naruto being Naruto didn't notice how she changed the subject, and ran over to Hinata and grabbed her hand, and began to drag her across the cemetary to a grave.**

**"I'll like you to meet my mother!" He said cheerfully as he bent down, and smiled at the tombstone. Hinata gasped. She felt so honored that he showed her such a sight.**

**"Y-You have a m--" She stopped herself from asking the most dumbest question ever. Of course he had a mom! He didn't fall out of the sky...Though she did tend to think that sometimes. Seriously it would explain why he was so brain dead most of the time. "Y-You have a--Um.." Naruto smiled at her already knowing what she was about to say.**

**"I know I was as surprised as you." He finally stood back up, and placed his arms behind his had as a playful smirk appeared. "I always thought I just fell out of the sky or something." Hinata giggled as she covered her mouth to stifle it.**

**"Ah!" Hinata said as she pointed at the name on the grave. "She has Hina in her name. That's kind of weird." Naruto gazed at her with a passive expression. "Yeah...I noticed too."**

**"Well I have training with Kiba and Shino. Good bye Naruto-Kun." She said with a slight bow. Hinata began to walk away until Naruto called out to her. "Umu?"**

**"Hinata-Chan," He paused and gazed down at the ground with a blush. "Would you like to go get some ramen with me...After you train?" He said with a gulp.**

**"Are you...asking me on a date?" She asked with slightly wide eyes.**

**"Hai...That's if, if you wa--"**

**"Hai!--I mean I'd love to." Hinata then ran off as she thought about what she should wear. The blonde-haired boy gazed at her retreating backside as he stood there. "This had to be a sign...That we belong together...I mean my mother's name had **_**Hina**_** in it...So maybe it's telling me Hinata's name would sound better if it was with my last name instead of her maiden name." He gazed at his mother's grave, and asked seriously. "What do you think, mom?" Just then a light breeze passed by as it took some leaves with it.**

**-------**

The Hyuuga Heiress was littered with cuts, bruises, dried blood, and dirt. Her hair was beyond unruly. The only thing which kept her company was the sound of the pounding footsteps from above, the constant dripping faucet, and the occasional visit from Karin. Hinata felt like she was going insane. She couldn't even remember how many days she has been down in this dungeon, shackled up to the moldy wall. A raspy cough esacped her lips as she shut her eyes from the pain it was causing her throat.

"Uh-Oh looks like someone still has a cold." Came the voice of Karin who just entered the room.

"..." Hinata said nothing as she turned her head the other direction. Karin made a baby like coo. "Awe. Hina-Chan don't be like that." She chuckled. "I did come baring food after all, ne?" She said while he held a tray of food up.

"I'm not hungry..." She lied and Karin knew it. She's been without food and water for over three weeks. By now her body has started eatting her fat, which she doesn't have that much of, and then once the fat is gone her body will turn to the next supply of food. Which is her chakara supply. After he chakara is all gone, she'll most likely die.

"I can't have you dying." Karin said as she entered the room closing the door behind her. "So it looks like you don't have a choice in the matter." She exited the room, and walked down the hallway with a slightly sad expression. '_If I met you before I met Sasuke-Kun we probably could of became friends, but sadly we didn't._' She strode down towards the kitchen as she decided to get something to eat for herself.

"Karin we've just got a report from the western quadrent that six Konoha Shinobi has been spotted heading this way!" One of the lead female kunoichies of the Sound said as she ran towards Karin. "Should we infor--" The glasses wearing female clutched her hands tightly around the other girls mouth as she poofed behind her, and broke her neck. Karin grimaced as she dragged the poor girl's body into a nearby shed.

"Sorry Daisuke, but Sasuke-Kun can't know about this bit of information." The girl hurried out the room as she nervously bit her thumb nail. '_This isn't good. If Sasuke-Kun finds out about those nins. Then he'll know that, that damn Hyuuga never left...I never wanted it to go this way, but..._' Karin thought as she entered the Sound's weapon holding room. '_But it's the only way to keep them apart..._'

-------

Hyuuga Hiashi open the door, and watched as Naruto gazed out the window. "Lord Hokage did you summon me?" He asked in his usual tone. The Hokage gave his attention to him as he nodded. Without another word the tall raven-haired man sat down in a chair across from his future son-in-law. "What is the purpose for this summon?" Naruto folded his hands on top of his desk.

"You knew." He bluntly said.

"I knew what?" Hiashi raised his brow.

"That Neji and the others left the village."

"Hai...I figured it out awhile ago."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Naruto growled lowly. "I would of ga--"

"That's a damn lie." Hiashi said cooly with the look he gave Hinata when he felt she wasn't giving her all. "If you really would of gave permission, you would of done it long ago." He watched as Naruto bowed his head, and gazed at his desk.

"I sent out the most elite of the Chuunins, Jonins, and ANBUs!"

"For a month isn't a real search. She's your fiancee. People would think that you'll make the same kind of effort you did with retriving that traitoress Uchiha." Hiashi's glare harden as he gazed at him with pure disgust evident on his face.

"You know Neji's and the others are in trouble...Don't you?" Hiashi smirked as he knew that the Hokage would pull some kind of stunt like this. He slowly pulled out a scroll from his sleeve, and open it then laid it infront of Naruto. The blonde-haired boy felt his whole body freeze as he glanced over the contract.

"This is a contract between myself, and the ones that left. It claims that this mission is Offical Hyuuga buisness, and from what I can remember the Hokage isn't allowed to interfer with clan affairs." Hiashi stood up as he stared down at Naruto. "This has been a pleasent chat, but I must arange a party for my eldest daughter's return." He rolled the scroll up, and placed it back in his sleeve, and left a furious Naruto behind.

-------

Juugo sat outside as he talked to the birds. It's been hard on the oversized man since Hinata left. He hardly talked to anyone before she came along, and the lonliness he was feeling was causing him to transform more frequently. Luckily no one was around when he transformed, and the only things that got damaged was the furniture, the stone wall in his room, and some trees in the dense forest.

The bird which was perched on top of his right index finger fluttered away as it soared into the sky. The sun was setting and it signaled for him to try, and retire for the night. This day was to long for his liking. He headed towards the main building when he spotted Karin in the weapons holding room. Karin walked in then back out holding a giant can of oil, and some matches she placed in her mini shorts pockets. His eyebrow corked as watched her fast walk to the dungeon section. '_What the hell is she up too._'

Juugo never liked Karin, and wasn't in the mood to talk to her. It was just best to tell Sasuke and Suigetsu. He cracked his neck as he headed towards the training fields which the Uchiha seemed to monopolize everyday since Hinata left.

-------

Sasuke was all over the place punching his targets, setting them on fire, kicking them, and other things his body allowed him to do. Suigetsu was covered with bruises from training earlier with the Uchiha. If he knew that Sasuke was still this furious he would of told one of the lower people in rank to train with him. "Don't you think that this is enough training for today?" Suigetsu asked. Once again Sasuke only scuffed.

"Juugo fight me." He said without turning around to see the man enter.

"If you wish." Juugo said giving Sasuke his respect. "But I must tell you this first." He waited until Sasuke gave him a silent signal to continue. "I've spotted Karin going into the weapon holding room, and leaving out with a giant can of oil, and matches. It appears she was heading towards the dungeons." Suigetsu groaned. '_And they wonder why I call her a crazy chick..._' Sasuke shrugged as he continued training.

"So she changed jobs on us." Suigetsu said as he took a sip from his water bottle. "She's no longer a Crazy Psycho Stalker Chick, but a Crazy Pyromaniac Psycho Stalker Chick." He placed a hand on his forehead, and sighed loudly. "Sasuke should of let me kill her when I had the chance." A lightening bolt hit his head making his head explode into water. Within the blink of an eye he transformed. '_Bastard!_'

-------

Karin was splashing the walls with tons of oil as she made her way to Hinata's holding cell. She heard someone sneeze. "Awe. Is the fumes bothering you?" Karin asked as she shouted down the hallway. "Don't worry soon you won't be able to smell a thing...I promise..." She then went back outside so she could pour oil on the outside of the building to. "Bye Hinata-Chan...It was nice knowing you.

-------

**AN: I hope this chapter was long enough. I had a hard time thinking of what to do next, but I really wanted to update, and give this chapter as a present to you guys for the Holidays. Since I might not be updating for awhile. So I hope everyone have a nice Holiday and New Years! **** (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: WooHoo! First update for the Year! Well I really hope you guys like it. I'm pleased with it, and let me just say this. I never thought that this many people would like Don't Toy With My Heart. So I am amazed and happy that you loved my story. So thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for all the grammar and punctuation mistakes. So thanks for baring with me for so far. (does her nice girl pose with the teeth gleam) Yosh! Lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

-------

Ino bit her bottom lip as she clutched her pillow. '_That stupid Shikamaru!_' She huffed to herself as she sat on her bed along with Sakura. '_He fuckin' lied to me, and that Chouji is going to get it too! Men..._' Sakura looked at Ino who was fuming over her husband Shikamaru leaving to help Neji without telling her. She claims that she's able to keep secrets. A soft giggle escaped Sakura's mouth as she poured herself a glass of sake. Ino quickly snapped out of her inner rant, to snatch the glass from Sakura. "What's the hell wrong with you?!" She asked with horror writen all over her face.

"What?" Sakura asked bewilderly.

"You're pregnant!" Ino huffed out. "You can't drink while you're pregnant!"

"Oh, about that." Sakura sighed as she foricbly took her glass back, and sipped it in a nonchalant way. "I'm not." Ino blinked a few times not understanding. "I was never pregnant." Sakura casted a smirk at Ino's scrunched up face. "Don't look at me that way."

"S-Sakura, how am I not suppose to?!" Ino shut her eyes tightly as she balled her fists up. "I-I'm still mad at myself that I-I couldn't bring myself to tell Hina-Chan about you, and Naruto...I let you get away with that..." She re-open her eyes with tears rimming her eyes. "B-But this is just sick! Why are you purposly doing this?!" Sakura's eyes seemed to darken.

"It--It just wasn't fair..." The pink-haired kunoichi mummered. "I've known Sasuke-Kun the longest...I was there when I thought that Haku killed him, my voice brought him back, I had to watch when that bastard Orochimaru placed the curse seal on him, I watched him leave, I watched as Sasuke killed Sai, and watched as Sasuke and Naruto almost killed each other...I've been there the longest! I knew him like no other, but...He picked _her_."

"What are you talking about?" After all these years only one person knew about Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship.

"Sasuke picked Hinata..."

**-------**

**Sakura groaned when she finally made it all the way to the Hokage Tower to see the occupants of the interogation session leaving. She was just about to leave when Sasuke stormed in the opposite direction dragging a protesting Hinata with him. Her eyes widen as her kunoichi instincts took over, and made her trail them. Being the genius of chakara control she masked it, and hid behind one of the many Cherry Blossoms.**

_**"What--Do you want from me?" Hinata asked as she looked away from Sasuke.**_

_**"I want you to love me the way...you love Naruto..." Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear, and within a blink of an eye the heairess fainted.**_

**Beads of sweat was forming on Sakura's face as her chest rose and fell heavily. She had to be dreaming. She just had to. There was no way in hell that Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha Sasuke would confess to someone like her. Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't even confess to her. So how the hell did this happen. It was only one conclusion Sakura could come up with. '**_**It's a Shadow Clone!**_**' She roughly shook her head. She knew that was such a far off conclusion, because even if it wasn't Sasuke, Hinata would of known because of her Byakugan.**

**"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger as he looked towards Sakura's directioon. She mentally kicked herself for getting so overwhelmed, and losing control of her chakara.**

**"What are you talking about Sasuke-Kun? I thought I heard Hina-Chan and your voice, and I wanted to see were you two alright...I mean you both gave us quite the scare." She half heartidly lied. The kunoichi was worried about them, but at the same time angery. **

**"Hn." Sasuke really didn't believe her, but he decided to let it slip. He then re-adjusted Hinata in his arms, and eased her down to the ground.**

**"N-N-Nani..." Came a weak voice. "Wh-Where am I?" Hinata finally came back to as her eyes slowly. "U-Uchiha-San?!" She said quickly as she stood up and panicked as she remembered what he said. "Sakura-Chan, h-h-hello!" She gave a quick bow. "I-I must be going--I-I have to go train with Kiba-Kun and Shino-Kun!" She was just about to turn around when Sakura spoke up.**

**"Inuzuka-San and Aburame-San had to deliver a mission to Sunagakure earlier this morning." Hinata made an **_**oh**_** like sound. "But I'll help with your training. I hope it's alright."**

**"H-Hai. It's alright."**

**"Bye Sasuke-Kun. C'mon Hina-Chan." Sakura and Hinata walked off leaving Sasuke by himself. Hinata twiddled with her fingers as they trotted down the dirt path to the training grounds. That action was really getting on Sakura's nerves. "So..." Sakura asked while she shifted her eyes to Hinata. "You like Sasuke-Kun?" When she asked the question Hinata lost her footing, and feel face first into the ground. "Are you okay?" The meek girl quickly got up, and nodded furiously.**

**"H-Hai. I am." Hinata's face was beyond flushed. "S-Sa-Sakura-Chan I-I don't like Uchiha-San! I promise you! I like...I like Naruto-Kun...Even tho--"**

**"I was just kidding Hina-Chan. Calm down." Sakura lied.**

**"Okay." Hinata sighed as she bit her lower lip.**

**-------**

"Wow...Sasuke-Kun confessed to Hina-Chan?" Ino asked after hearing the whole story. Sakura nodded as she smoothered her face in a random pillow. "They make a cute couple."

"What?!" Sakura asked as she quickly stood up. "You're not outraged?" The Ex-Vice President of the Sasuke Fanclub shook her head as she turned on the tv. "So...How the hell did this happen? Seriously I was suppose to be the girl in his arms, I was suppose to be staring into his onxy eyes as he told me how he felt, but it was that Hyuuga instead! I, Haruno Sakura, the beautiful pink haired eye candy was suppose to be his!"

"Geez, someone's sure full of themself..." Ino sighed as she flickered through the stations.

"You traitor! You're a traitor just like that little who--" Ino hand connected with Sakura's face.

"You have no right to call Hinata that." Ino vibrant blue eyes turned cold as she looked at Sakura with so much venom that it rivaled the famous Uchiha's death glare. "She should be the one calling you that. You're ruining her life, because of some stupid childhood crush who **never** aknowledged you...You're the traitor Haruno...You've been fuckin' around with her husband, and now you're trying to break up their relationship by saying you're 'pregnant'...You truly disgust me...Doing all of this because of Sasuke..."

"Y-You don't know how I feel! You didn't know him like I knew him?!"

"Oh really? Ino smirked. "What's his father, mother, and brother's name?"

"Itachi is his brother name!"

"And?"

"His father and mother--Uh...I--"

"Don't know?" Ino smirked.

"Shut up!"

"I bet Hina-Chan would k--" Ino coughed up blood as Sakura grabbed her by her shirt, and slammed her into the wall leaving a print. "Grow. Up." Ino coughed as she started to heal herself. "Move on with your life. Stop chasing an unrealistic future. He'll never love you., he'll never return, and only Hinata would be in his heart!" While Sakura was distracted Ino grabbed her lamp, and smashed it on top of Sakura's head. "You're so selfish...What about Lee?...Sakura...You really need to find the right path...and stop messing other people happiness up...I bet Lee and Ten-Ten would of been happily married like Shikamaru and myself, but I guess we'll never know would we?..."

-------

Hiashi paced around his office as he waited for Horus to return. Something wasn't right. He could sense it. Horus was the fastest bird in all of the Land of Fire, many people has asked and even paid to use him. He was trying not to fear the worst, but he just couldn't help himself. '_Hinata...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...Forgive me..._' His redden eyes gazed at a picture from long ago. His wife Houran was holding a sleeping Hanabi, while a four year old Hinata clung to his haori.

"Father?" Came a sleepy voice. Hiashi turned his attention to his door to meet the gaze of his youngest daughter, Hanabi. "May I come in?" She asked politely while she waited for his reply. With a simple nod he told her to come inside. She slowly came into his office as she sat on the couch. A forlorn expression dominated the young kunoichies face as she gazed at the moon from her stop on the couch.

"Hanabi..."

"I'm sorry." She quickly said. "I-I know that shinobies aren't suppose to show their emotions, but--I'm sorry---I-I just--" She started to sob as she placed her face in her delicate hands. Hiashi made his way over to his daughter and brought her against him in an embrace.

"There's a time and place where shinobies must show their feelings..." He said as he shushed her. "This is such a time..." He said in a strained voice. "It's such a time..." He placed his head on top of his daughter's head as he whispered. "I'm sorry Hanabi...For everything I put Hinata and yourself through...I'm sorry for not being a great father... I'm so proud of you both...Both of you have grown to be beautiful strong women...I'm honored to call you my daughters..."

"F-Father..." Hanabi sniffled as she felt his tears seep through her hair. "Father I forgive you, and I'm sure Hinata does too...She's going to return...I just know it..."

-------

Hinata's eyes slowly closed as the fumes from the oil roamed through the room. '_Is this truely the end...I'm going to die...Aren't I?...I didn't want to die like this...I always imagined dying in battle by my comrades side, or dying from old age..._' She tilted her head backwards and laid it against the wall. '_My father is right...I'm just worthless...No...I'm beyond worthless...It's why he never came back..._'

Hinata always felt that Sasuke was to good for her. He needed someone strong, smart, and beyond beautiful. That feeling is what lead her to train day in and day out. She was going to prove that she was strong enough to be with him. That she wasn't as weak as people made her out to be. "Sasuke...I wish I told you this, but..." She closed her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you more than anything, and I-I was waiting for you to come back for me, but...If I really wanted to be with you...I should of came to you...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Sasuke!" She choked out.

For a few minutes Hinata sniffled as she gazed at the ground. "H-He-Heh...I should stop with the tears...A kunoichi should at least die with some dignity..." She tried to laugh, but it really didn't help. '_I--I think I'll just close my eyes for awhile...They feel so--so heavy all of a su--_' Slowly Hinata's eyes closed as her head fell forward.

-------

**"Hyuuga," Sasuke gazed out his apartment window nonchalantly. "Why are you here?" He asked the person that just appoarched his door. He could sense that she was debating on if she should reply. Giving a sigh he walked to his door and gazed down at Hinata. "What. Do. You. Want?" Sasuke asked with his famous cold-dry-death glare.**

**Hinata pushed pass Sasuke, and walked into his apartment. Its been weeks since the Uchiha confessed in his plans on leaving Konohagakure, which lead to a heated arguement, which lead to her wanting to make him pay for making her cry, which lead to her going out of character, and kissing the first guy that she saw. Who just happen to be his best friend Uzumaki Naruto. She felt so horrible afterwards, and to make it worst she did it right infront of Sasuke.**

**"Don't make me ask again, Hyuuga."**

**"Sasuke I'm sorry." Hinata whimpered as she gazed up at her boyfriend.**

**"Get out." He demanded fiercly.**

**"I'm sorry Sasuke...I truly am!" Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her arm, and slammed her back against the wall. The Heiress let out a painful cry as tears started to well up. "S-Sasuke?" The boy only scowld as he looked at her with so much hate in his eyes.**

**"Out of all the boys...In this pitiful village...You just had to pick him?!" He yelled. "There's something else behind it isn't it...You still have feelings for the dobe? That's it isn't it?" He bowed his head as he looked at the floor. "Can't you see that he'll never love you like I do...He doesn't want to be with you, but I do..." Hinata shoved the Uchiha away from herself. Her face forming into a menacing scowl.**

**"If you wanted to be with me you wouldn't be leaving now would you!" She swiftly turned her head away from Sasuke. "You're filled with so much bullshit Sasuke..." She didn't even want to look at him anymore, and she started heading towards the door.**

**"Don't. Walk. Away. From. Me." He said coldly as he grabbed her by the forearm, and pulled her closer to himself. "Do you love him? Sasuke asked as he tighten his grip.**

**"Iie. I don't." Hinata replied as she felt Sasuke's lips hover over her ear. "I-I love you, and only you." She turned around to face him, and hugged him softly. "You don't have to go, you know." She said while she pressed her body against his. Since they've been together Sasuke's been rubbing off on her. A blush appeared on Sasuke's face as Hinata pressed herself against him. "Sasuke do you want me?" She asked with the kind of echhi expression on her fa--**

-------

Sasuke was breathing heavily as he looked around his room. '_Where the hell did that last piece of that came from? I mean I'm not complaining, but...She's fuckin' my memories up..._' He placed his head on his headboard of his bed as he took a deep breath. "This is just to much..."

_"Sasuke..."_

"Whose calling me?" He asked as he looked at his door. He silently waited for a reply. "Che."

_"Sasuke..."_ The door creaked open a little, and Sasuke froze. Tresses of black hair cascaded a crystal like eye. Sasuke tumbled out of his bed, and ran towards the door. The person quickly ran away from the door, and disappeared. _"Sasuke..."_ The voice repeated. Just because he couldn't see the person didn't mean he was going to give up. Sasuke followed the voice as best as he could. "Hinata is that you?!" He asked as he kept running.

The voice faded once he reached the outside, which agrivated him.

**BOOM**

A large explosion erupted through the whole village as flames spewed forth from the dungeon area. "What the?!" Sasuke cursed to himself as the once subtle village started going wild. The flames slowly started to spread to different areas of the village. "Damnit, what the hell hap--"

_**"I've spotted Karin going into the weapon holding room, and leaving out with a giant can of oil, and matches. It appears she was heading towards the dungeons."**_ A memory of the information Juugo told him flashed through his mind as he then ran towards the burning building. Sasuke stopped where he was when he noticed someone with raven hair wearing a white dress standing infront of the burning building. _"Sasuke..."_

"Hinata...Did you?...Did you do this?!" He growled as he started running once again. The person disappeared into the burning building as Sasuke followed.

-------

_"Hinata wake up sweetie..."_ A cold hand touched the side of Hinata's face, and slowly rubbed her cheek. _"Wake up..."_ Hinata was sweating as her eyelids slowly opened, but not much. She looked up at the person who was calling her name, but she couldn't make the person out. The extreme heat which was blasting from all different sides was blurring her vision. "Ah...Huh?" She heaved out from lack of air.

Soft changling noises were made as the person released Hinata from her shackles. _"I'm sorry Hinata, but this is all I can do...Please take care..."_ Hinata got up as she stumbled forward. The door creaked open by itself. _"Take care..."_ Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember where she heard that voice from before.

-------

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said as he grabbed the mysterious woman, and turned her around. "..." His eyes grew big as he stared the woman in her face. "Hy-Hyuuga Houran..."

_"We have no time now..."_ Hinata's mother said as she turned her vision towards the direction she was leading Sasuke. _"My Angelic-Hime needs your help..."_

"S-She's still here?" Sasuke yelled. "She's in here?"

_"Go to the lower dungeons..."_ Slowly Houran faded away, and left Sasuke standing in the burning hallway. "Hina-Hime hold on a bit longer. I'm on my way." He said as he jetted off towards the direction Hinata's mother told him.

Debris fell from the ceiling as he ran down the flight of stairs leading towards the dungeon. Once he made it down to the dungeon it was fully engulfed in flames, and right in the middle of it all was the Heiress. She was huddled in the circle of fire as she buried her head in her hands whispering something to herself. "HINATA!" His voice snapped through her sobs as she looked at him with tears.

"S-Sasuke?...Sasuke?!" She smiled sadly as she looked at him. "W-What are you doing..." Sasuke let out an aggrivated sigh.

"What do you think I'm saving you...Idiot..." He whispered the last part underneath his breath.

"Sasuke you'll die before you'll reach me!" She stood up as she looked at him. "J-Just forget about m--"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he started walking through the fire trying to reach her. "Don't you think I've already tried to do that?! You're the only thing that keeps me alive, and I'm not ready to die...So you have to live!" Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth as she watched Sasuke make pained faces as he travel through the fire trying to get to her.

_**"You are the bonfire which is the sole light to the darkness in my world, and just like a moth to a flame you burn me alive, but as long as you are the one that burns me I will stay in that fire until I die."**_ That quote replayed in Hinata's head as she watched Sasuke. When Sasuke finally made it to her he gave a smug smile as he fell forward into Hinata's arms. "I guess I can reach you without burning alive, ne?" He joked as he stroked her hair tiredly.

"You idiot..." Hinata sniffled as she clutched Sasuke tightly. "You're an idiot, but I love you Sasuke...I love you..."

Sasuke kissed her forehead as he smiled at her. "I love you too..." Little specks of dirt sparkled down from the ceiling as they gazed at each other. "What do we do now?" Hinata asked as she pressed her face against his shirt.

"Just leave it to me I'll think of something..." Sasuke's eyes widen as he shouted. "Watch out!" They quickly ducked down, and shielded themselves as the ceiling caved in.

-------

Neji froze when they've made it to the Sound village. It was just like how he visioned it. Shikamaru & Chouji took the westside of the village, Kiba and Shino took the eastside of the village, and Rock Lee and himself took the northside of the village, but along the way Lee said he'll fight the 50 Sound Shinobies who stopped them, and so he went on. It was terribly hot, and the same four shinobies ambushed him, and he used his Hakkesho Dai Kaiten.

The next part he was dreading. The last part of his vision showed the Leaf Traitor holding his cousin's lifeless body in his arms. He ran down the roads as if he knew the village like the back of his hand. He reached the pile of flaming rubble which showed the ghastly scene, and nothing was there.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or sadden. "Neji did you find anything?" Shikamaru asked as him and Chouji came running towards him.

"He covered the whole area over there, and we couldn't find nothing." Chouji added.

"Same here." Came Kiba's voice. "We're having a hard time picking up her sent, because of all the smoke, and burning flesh." He said talking about Akamaru and himself.

"I can't use my Kikaichu's can't enter the fire without dying...I am of no use..."

"Most of the Shinobi have already evalcuated the village." Lee said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where are you Hin--" Everyone's froze as they saw something burst from underneath the rubble. Its wings covered itself along with something else.

"It's a demon..." Lee breathed out as his eyes shook. The flames danced beyond it as it uncoiled its wings from itself, sending a strong gust of wind their way. "Oh kami..." Lee breathed as he looked at Hinata's body dangling in its arms.

"Hinata-Chan!" Kiba yelled as he bared his fangs along with Akamaru.

"Uchiha..." Shino said as he gazed at him.

"Che." Sasuke scuffed as his wild hair danced in the soft wind.

"K-Kiba...You came..." Hinata's eyes open slowly. Her gaze shifted to her comrades then to Sasuke. His grip tighten on her as he scowled for a moment. Her eyes slowly reclosed.

"That's a fitting appearance for someone like you, traitor!" Kiba yelled as he rushed forward along with the rest of the group.

"Don't waste your time...You can't defeat me, and you never will." He tossed Hinata's body high up into the air. "I have no more use for her." He proclaimed as he disappeared without another word.

"Hinata?!" Neji screamed as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"He sure talks alot of stuff, but can't back it up." Kiba said with smirk. "Looks like our mission is complete.

-------

Sasuke watched as the Leaf shinobi dashed off with Hinata securely in their arms. He punched a tree as he tried to bottle in his frustration. "This isn't fair!" He yelled as he felt his throat burn out of anger. "The only person I love and won't is out of my grasp!"

_"Sasuke...Don't be so hard upon yourself..."_ A voice said from behind him. _"Everything happens for a reason..."_

"Mother?"

_"Guilty as charged."_ Mikoto chimed as she placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. _"Sasuke you've grown into such a handsome man...Although you've done something I wish you would of done after marriage."_ She rose her hand to caress Sasuke's face. She giggled as Sasuke snuggled into her soft hand. _"Sasuke don't forget who you are..."_

"What do you mean?" She faded away leaving him behind.

"Sasuke-Kun I've found you!" Karin said as she ran towards him. Before she could get in arms legnth of Sasuke something big crashed down infront of her. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Horus who was pearched upon Juugo's shoulder stared at her.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked with a grin.

"You are free to do whatever you want with her..." Sasuke said as he felt the anger rise inside of him.

The bird chripped as he gazed at Karin then fluttered off back to Konoha. Karin eyes locked on to Juugo's who had the crazed look he had whenever he was about to kill. "Horus wanted me to tell you, 'You're a bag of shit whose not worthy to even walk on this earth.'"

"Well enough with this chit-chat lets have some fun already." Suigetsu chuckled as he readied his sword.

-------

**AN: Wow. I'm tired and I need something sweet to eat. Well I'm ending it right there. I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing this chapter so. Yup. Well anywho. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.

AN:

Sasuke, Nimiko, and Hinata : (sasuke mumbles in a melonchaly voice, while nimiko and hinata says it cheerfully with smiles) Ohayo!

Nimiko: Sasuke-San you must say it with more youth! Feel the power of your youthfulness fill your inner youth that's within your inner child, and let its youth enpower you with the ultimate youth of all you--(gets smacked by hinata)

Hinata: Miko-Hime, come back to us! Gai-Sensei has gotten to you! Don't go into the light! Don't go into the light!

Sasuke: No! Don't listen to Hina-Hime! **Go into the light! Go into it!** (smirks)

Hinata: (sighs and pulls sasuke to the side) Listen if she stays like that it'll be another Gai-Sensei & Lee-Sempai running around...

Sasuke: (gasps) Don't go into the light Miko-Hime! Don't go into the light! For Kami's sake don't go into the light!

Nimiko: (lets out a long gasp) Thank you guys...It was so...So...terrible...I don't know what happen to me. (whimpers)

Hinata: Before we forget...(looks at nimiko) Miko-Hime has something to say to you guys.

Nimiko: If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's not a duck.

Hinata: Wah?

Nimiko: (glares at the duck standing beneath hinata looking up) Isn't that right Jiraiya-Sensei?

Duck: That's perposperus! I'm a du--(the duck covers his beak then lets out a muffled quack)

Nimiko: (a gleam shines in her eyes as she does her signs) Ultimate Rapid Water Jutsu! (hinata's eyes grows big as she dodges to the side in slo-mo)

Duck(jiraiya): Quack. (a geizors shoots up from under the duck, and sends him flying off into the far far distance)

Sasuke: There goes Team Rocket blasting off again.

Nimiko: (punches sasuke in the face) No. Just no. No Pokemon references!

Hinata: (says in berry white's voice) Damn right!

Sasuke: (pouts) Just tell them what you needed to tell them.

Nimiko: Alright. Alright.

Hinata: Finally.

Nimiko: Yes. Yes. This is another revised chapter. I agree with that this chapter seemed kind of rushed, and I feel I didn't elaborate on somethings like I should of. So...I felt bad about it guys. Everyone been reading this story, and being _really_ patient with me. So yeah. You guys deserv an upgrade of this chapter. TT I love you guys. (sniffles)

Sasuke: Yeah. That chapter really did blows.

Naruto: (head sticks up from under the ground) Dattobayo!

Nimiko: (glares then snaps her fingers) Hikaru. Kaoru.

The Hitachiin Twins: (appears by her side and salutes nimiko) Hai. Milady! (kaoru duct-tapes naruto's mouth, while hikaru gets a crane and dumps a pile of dirt on naruto, and reburries him) Ja Milday!

Nimiko: Ja Hikaru and Kaoru! Tell Big Tonto I send my greetings to everyone, and I'll be paying a visit to the Unused Music Room 3 after this chapter! (winks)

Hinata: (whimpers)

Nimiko: Hina-Hime aswell!

Hinata: (mentally does the jig)

The Hitachiin Twins: If you guys can get enough **reviews** in your **email** or on you'll win a free sitting with all of the members, (the twins faces turns shady as their eyes turns to white light) but if you guys don't get enough you'll have to play the _pentally game_. (go back to normal) We'll be on our way now! (leaves in a poof of smoke)

Nimiko: (thinks of paddles, rope, and whips as the pentally game) Hmm. Seems like a win-win situation to me. (shrugs)

Hinata: (thinks of push ups, running, and other pentally games) I-I'm not that sure about that.

Sasuke: **Hina-Hime will not be going!**

Nimiko: Oh yeah? (smirks) Says who?

Hinata: Sorry to tell you Sasuke-Kun, but I'm going end of that. I deserv it. You seriously been an ass to me during this story. So I think I should lavish in a room of refreshing men, and be treated like a princess! Ne, Ne, Miko-Hime? (nimiko nods with folded arms)

Sasuke: B-But I've been nice to you in the last chapters. Remember you're my Bonfire.

Hinata: (glares) Yeah, and I also remember a certain someone rubbing salt on my opened wound!

Sasuke: ...(turns his attention to nimiko and glares) This is all your fault!

Nimiko: Fuck you!

Sasuke: That's why the original Chapter 14 sucked! (picks up the picture of the pretty kitty, and yells at it) You fuckin' lied! (tears the picture up)

Hinata: (sighs as she places a hand on her forehead)

Sasuke: (hits nimiko with an uchiha paper fan) **Feel the wrath of the Uchiha Clan!**

Nimiko: (glares) Oh yeah?! (drops kicks sasuke) Feel the wrath of my bitchyness asshole! (chokes sasuke with her legs)

Hinata: Miko-Hime you can't kill him. We need him for the story.

Nimiko: (stands up) I guess you're right. (dusts herself off)

Sasuke: (does the same) Hey, Miko-Hime can you make another SasuHina lemon scene?

Nimiko: (shrugs) Ask the viewers if they want another one.

Sasuke: (looks at the viewers with puppy dog eyes)

Kiba: (pops up and shakes his fist at sasuke) I find that insulting!

Nimiko: (aims a rocket launcher at kiba) Cool it Inubaka!

Kiba: Woops sorry...Please continue Sasuke-Sama! (smiles uneasily at nimiko) Gomensai...(runs away on akamaru)

Sasuke: (continues with the puppy dog eyes) You know you want it. You know you want another _**SasuHina**__**bed-scene moment.**_ So just put it in the review for chapter 15 or you can either **email** her at and for the **subject put SasuHina or the name of the fic**, or you** could message **her **on **. Her Gaian name is **Rock Jun. **Though she'll prefer if you'd **email** her or message her on **Gaia.**

Hinata: Miko-Hime's **fanfic message **thing **doesn't work **so you **CAN'T** contact her that way. **SHE CAN'T GET MESSAGES THAT WAY!**

Nimiko: (clears her throat) So with no further interuptions I present you with the new and a improved Chpater 12 (sasuke, nimiko, and hinata gives an overly dramatic bow)

--

_**Chapter 14**_

**Buzz**

A tingling sound erupted through her ears. Nausiousness kicked in as Hinata opened her eyes. The florescent lights blinded her sending a piercing headache through her head. "Augh." She whimpered as a hand roamed up to the top of her head. "Gah..." Her chest heaved as she sat up, and surveyed her surroundings. "Where am I?" She curiously asked. The last thing she remembered was being in the burning building, and seeing flames dancing wildly behind the Uchiha that gazed down upon her. '_Sasuke!_'

"I'm at the Konohagakure Hospital?" She asked herself as she noticed the Konoha flag wavering outside on a pole. She lost her breath for a split second before she nearly threw herself off the hospital bed. She quickly pulled on some clothes which hung loosly in the room's closet, and ran out the door. Everything seemed like it was going in fast motion. "W-What happen?...How did I get back?"

"Onee-Chan..." A pair of arms tightly squeezed her sides as warm tears soaked through her shirt. "Onee-Chan...Never leave again please!" Hanabi cried as she hugged her sister tighter. A weak smile grazed Hinata's face as she ruffled her sister's hair playfully. Hanabi wiped her eyes as she tried to stop her tears.

"It's okay Imouto-Chan. I'm here.." She whispered to Hanabi.

"Hinata-Sama," Neji said with a serious face. "You shouldn't be out of bed so soon."

"How long have I been back?"

"You've been unconcious for the past two weeks." Hiashi said.

"F-Father, what are you doing?!" She almost choked on air as she gasped at seeing her father bowing to her.

"Hinata...I'm glad that you've finally returned..." He arose with a genuine smile pleasently on his face. "I'm very proud of you Hinata...I'm proud to call you my daughter." Hiashi slowly embraced Hinata and let her rest her head on his chest. "I--" He looked at Neji and Hanabi. "We were worried...The whole clan was prayin for your safe return, and we're happy that it wasn't in vain..." Tears started to seep through his shirt.

"F-Father." She whispered as she clutched his shirt in her hands. Hiashi smiled as he held his daughter in his arms securely.

"Please don't cry." Hiashi said with a sadden expression. "I failed Hanabi and yourself as a father, and Neji as an Uncle. I don't deserv no ones tears...Moments like these only make me wish I could turn back the hands of time, and correct my mistakes." Hiashi tightly closed his eyes as he whispered. "Gomensai."

--

Naruto stood at the other end of the hallway as he watched Hinata and her family bond. He bit his lower lip as he cursed to himself. Don't get him wrong he was very pleased to see his fiancee was back, but he knew he had to tell her. This couldn't go on for much longer. "Hinata..." He called to her with a small smile. The raven-haired beauty turned around to see her fiancee. She could of sworn for a second her heart stopped beating. Flashes of Sasuke and her steamy night replayed in her head. Hinata felt like the village whore. How could she do this to him.

"Naruto..." She said rather painfully as she felt the guilt well up inside.

"Can I speak with you?..." He asked with furrowed brows.

"Hai." Hinata turned around to face her family. "Please excuse me for a..." She paused as she examined the scowl Neji was giving Naruto. "I-I'm going to talk to Naruto." Hinata then walked off with Naruto. The couple walked in silence all the way back to his house. The atmospher was so awkward when they stepped into his living room. Naruto never been the one to not utter a word.

Without warning Naruto seized Hinata in his arms, and passionatly kissed her gentle lips. His hands roamed her body as he pushed her onto his couch. "Ah." The Heiress squeked as he mounted her. "N-Naruto w-what are you doing?!" Naruto covered her mouth with his left hand. Her cyrtal like eyes widen as she started to muffle incoherent words franticlly.

"Hinata this is the only way I know how to show you how much I love you..." He bit his lower lip as he marveled at her porcilen like skin. Naruto unclasped his hand from her mouth as he began to softly kiss her neck. "Naruto I know you love me," She looked the other way as she bit her lips. "you don't have to show me like this."

"I'm sorry...Something just came over me." He dis-mounted Hinata as he sat on the other end of the couch. "I-I just can't take the fact that you might hate me..."

"W-What?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he knelt on one knee, and grasped her delicate hands in his. "I can't keep this from you any longer..." He whispered as he let o of her hands, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head against her torso. "Since we've been together I--"

"Naruto-Kun I cheated on you!" Hinata blurted

"W-What?" Naruto said as he looked up at her.

"I-I cheated on you..." She said with a shakey voice as she manuvered herself out of Naruto's embrace.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear right? Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, cheated on him? He was beyond stunned, and yet relieved. A plan formed in his mind as he pasted an angry expression on his face. "Hinata how could you?!" Naruto knew this was wrong, but if he told Hinata that he got Sakura pregnant then it'll be far worst. He stood back and watched as tears started to form in her crystal like eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto!" She sniffled as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"So you go out and fuck some random guy, and expect me to accept your apology?!"

"..."

"This is bullshit!" Naruto yelled as he paced the room with a serious expression. "What age was he? How did he look? Who was the guy? " Hinata flinched from the loudness of his voice. He didn't even give her time enough to respond. "So you lost your vigirnity to a complete stranger that you know nothing about. Great job at being a fucking whore!" Naruto inhaled then exhaled as he advanced on the Heiress. "Do you even love me?"

"H-Hai..." Hinata muttered as she started staring at the floor.

"I love you too Hina-Chan..." Naruto embraced her tightly, and whispered into her ear. "We'll work through this Hinata."

"A-Alright..." Hinata said as he hugged him back.

--

Sasuke laid on his back as his hands were folded behind his head. A few groans escaped his throat as he felt her tongue slide across his member. It was gentle and timid. "Hmm. Hinata." A soft giggle escaped the girls lips as she continued to pleasure Sasuke. Sasuke sat up, and raised the girl's head. The figure infront of him tilted her head with a smile. "You don't want me to continue?" Came the soft voice of Hinata.

Everything was perfect except for on thing. "Come." He commanded as he reached for her hand. Hinata took his hand, and gasped when he forically pulled her to him. She sat upon his member as she leaned forward, and whispered into the Uchiha's ear. _"Do you want me Sa-su-ke?"_ Sasuke didn't respond. A soft moan vibrated in Sasuke's ear. "Will you please kiss me?" Sasuke leaned back showing no emotion on his face. The Hyuuga Heiress closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss, but when their lips made contact he bit down on her lower lip, and she disappeared in a poof of smoke. The only thing that wasn't perfect was that it was only an illusion he casted.

Sasuke walked into his bathroom, and just stood in the shower. He leaned against the shower walls as he looked up at the ceiling. She made him so soft and weak. His bonfire was so far away, yet the flames was still licking at his wings beckoning him with open arms to go in deeper, and burn alive. "U-Ugh...Hinata...I want to hate you so bad...For making me so damn weak," He stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. "but I can't..."

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed as he knocked everything off of his nightstand. He put on his pants along with his purple bow. As he sulked over to his bed he noticed a kunai laying on the floor. Nonchalantly the ex-avenger picked it off the floor. Sasuke sat on his bed as he held the kunai to his wrist . His eyes were fixated to the ground devoid of any emotion. He was sure that he could hear his own heart break as he let out raspy breaths. This was it. Sasuke was just going to end it. It wasn't like he had anything to live for. This was actually his plan from the beginning. He was suppose to die right after his brother, but the image of Hinata flashed before him. He wanted to keep the promise of them seeing each other alive. He wanted to be with her.

Sasuke felt as if this whole event was a sign from Kami letting him know that their love could never be, and if he couldn't be with his precious Hime then there was no reason for him to live anymore. Sasuke grasped the kunai tightly as he gritted his teeth in iration. "Wow. The Uchihas sure knows how to raise a bunch of Emos." A voice flowed from the doorway. Sasuke's attention switched from the kunai to the fish like man. "Get. Out."

"Che." Suigetsu ruffled his hair as he let out a yawn. "Don't worry. I'm leaving."

"Hn."

"As you can see the Sound is offically dead...along with Karin..." Suigetsu snickered as he remembered how much fun it was to torture her before he death. "So I thought it'll be nice to go back to the Mist...I don't have to worry since I was never proclaimed as a Missin-Nin...since I was actually captured by Orochimaru...So I'll be happy to be on my marry way."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Juugo who was standing against the wall.

"..."

"He has nowhere to go." Suigetsu cocked a brow. "You seriously didn't think that his village would welcome him to back with open arms, did you?" Sasuke just stared as he continued to grip his kunai. "Well I guess I expected to much from an _Uchiha_. The lot of you are a bunch of psychos. I'm not surprised th--" Before he could finish his sentence Sasuke had him in a one-hand death grip choke hold.

"Never insult the Uchihas. We're the strongest clan to ever live, and will always be. We're proud and--" Sasuke stared blankly at the kunai that was still in his hand. The words his mother spoken replayed in his mind. Along the way for revenge he forgotten who he really was. He was Uchiha Sasuke a member of the elite Uchiha Clan of the Leaf. There was no way he was going to take his life away in such a horrible way. "C'mon Juugo we have some errands to take care of..." Sasuke said as he left the room without another word.

"Farewell jackasses." Suigetsu smirked as he watched their retreating backsides.

--

Naruto and Hinata sat infront of Tsunade and Hiashi. The Heiress resisted the temptation of going back to her old habits of poking her index fingers. Tsunade cleared her throat as she laced her fingers together, and rested her chin upon them. "I'm very pleased that you've finally returned home Hinata-Sama."

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama."

"Why are we here Tsunade-Baa-San?"

'_Why you little--_' Tsunade calmed down as she placed a fake smile on her gorgeous face. "Hiashi-Sama would like you to part-take in an acient ritual." Tsunade noticed the confused expressions on the two faces. "They use to call this ritual _The Match Maker Ritual_."

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands on the desks. "We're already together?!" Hiashi sent cold glare at the diruptiveness of his future son-in-law. He cleared his throat roughly to garner the attention of everyone in the room. "This ritual is to test if you're with the person you truley want to be with." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened at his words.

"F-Father?" Hinata stammered.

"I just want to make sure you have a happy future." Hiashi said with a slight smile.

_"What makes you want that now. You sure haven't give a damn before."_ Hiashi turned his attention to the Kyuubi vessel, and gave him the coldest glare in all of the Land of Fire. He was about to retort until Hinata sent him a smile.

"Please excuse his ignorance father."

"Hai. I will." Naruto sent a sideways glare to Hinata as he remembered what she told him earlier. After those words left Hiashi's mouth Tsunade arose from her seat. She walked towards them doing forgein hand signs, and without warning slamed her fists against their heads. A _guh_ sound escaped their lips they slowly hit the floor.

"Shizune, please arrange for a group of Chuunins to take these two home." She yelled out to her assistant.

"Hai. Hai. Lady Tsunade." Shizune yelled back.

--

Hinata stirred as she laid on her bed. '_Why does my fucking head hurt so damn much?_' She clutched her head as her eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes were fully open she remembered everything that occured earlier. '_Match Maker Ritual..._' She sat up in her bed, and stared at the moon which shone through her blinds. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard aloud thud. "W-Whose there?"

"The one you truely want."

Hinata whole body froze as the Imposter walked into the room. Hinata's hands covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Oh dear Kami." She said between laughs.

--

"Heh." Naruto grinned as both Sakura and Hinata's Imposters sat upon his lap. "This is turning me on." He said seductively. Both of the girls giggled as Sakura and Hinata wrapped their arms around his torso.

"Oh Hokage-Sama," They whispered breathlessly. "We both wish to be yours. Please marry us both. We'll both make excellent wives." Naruto eyes widen.

"I-I can't do that, but I can make this a night for you to remember." He said with his silly grin.

--

"So why did they discontinue using this technique Tsunade-Sama and Hiashi-Sama?" Shizune asked out ofcuriosity.

"Because someones Imposter killed someone...Or some shit like that..." They both said un unsion.

"W-W-W-What?!" Shizune yelled.

"Is there saomething wrong?" Tsunade asked with a bewildered expression.

--

When morning arrived the two was standing back right back infront of Tsunade and Hiashi. Hinata looked uneasy, while Naruto looked bright and bubbley. "So?" The Ex-Hokage asked the two infront of her. Images from the previous night flashed through the young Hyuuga's mind.

--

Hinata stirred as she laid on her bed. '_Why does my fucking head hurt so damn much?_' She clutched her head as her eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes were fully open she remembered everything that occured earlier. '_Match Maker Ritual..._' She sat up in her bed, and stared at the moon which shone through her blinds. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard aloud thud. "W-Whose there?"

"The one you truely want."

Hinata whole body froze as the Imposter walked into the room. Hinata's hands covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Oh dear Kami." She said between laughs. Her eyes gazed upon a figure with raven-hair and blonde highlights, black markings on his cheeks identical to Naruto's, and black eyes with a hint of blue. The clothes were of Naruto's younger day as a genin, but it was blue and white the color of the clothes Sasuke use to were when he was a genin as well, the figure looked like Sasuke, but had some of Naruto's facial features. "What's wrong?" The figure even had Naruto's voice.

"You know why I'm like this." The Imposter said as he gazed out the window.

"Umu?..."

"You're in love with Sasuke." He stated rather bluntly. "Although you only want Naruto, because you feel guilty, because you feel that have given you and sacraficed so much for your sake..." The Imposter turned his attention towards Hinata with a warm smile. "If you go through with this wedding you'll regret it." He stepped forward, and wiped away Hinata's stray tear. "I'm only here to help you, but it's your decsion." With that he disappeared.

--

Hinata bowed her head as she muttered.

"Uzumaki Naruto appeared to me last night." She half lied.

"Hyuuga Hinata appeared to me last night and," He stopped before he finished his sentence. He wanted it to be a surprise to Hinata. "and I couldn't be any happier!" He proclaimed as he embraced her tightly. They both smiled.

"Good. You're free to leave, and I'm free to drink!" Tsunade grinned. "Shizune bring out my Sake!" She roared with laughter.

"Hinata I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you." He grinned as he ran out of the room.

--

"Ow." Sakura hissed as she burned her finger. The doorbell rung consitantly as she tried to craddle her finger. She marched up to the door as she grumbled. "Damnit whose ringing my doorbell like a complete re--" She sweatdropped as she gazed upon her teammate. '_Goes figure._' "Please come in." She sighed as she watched Naruto enter her house. Sakura shut the door, and made her way over to where he was.

Once he noticed she was infront of him he beamed a smile at her and said, "Sakura will you marry me," Her eyes grew big. "and Hinata." Sakura started choking on her own spit as she coughed.

"N-Naruto are you asking me to be you and Hinata's wife?" She asked in a disgusted way.

"Hai."

"N--" She was about to turn him down, but the most delicous way of breaking the news to the Hyuuga Heiress came to mind. '_This would certainly take that bitch down some pegs. Heh._' She clasped her hands together, and smiled brightly. "N-Naruto of course I will!" She squealed with fake glee.

--

Hinata sighed as she entered her apartment. "This day couldn't get anymore stre!--" Hinata epped as her door closed adruptively, and she was thrown against it. "S-Sasuke? W-What are you doing here?!" He ignored her question, and pressed his body against hers while he gently bit her neck. A soft moan escaped her. Sasuke smirked as he started to unzip her purple and white coat. "Sasuke I c-can't!" Hinata pushed Sasuke away, and zipped her coat. "Why are you here?!"

Sasuke snarld as he grabbed Hinata by the hair, and pulled her to him. Tears started to seep from the Heiress crystal eyes as his grip began to tighten by the minute. "Why don't you fuckin' get it?!" His breathes became heavy as he released Hinata. "I need you..." Sasuke fell to his knees, and hugged Hinata's legs. "I need you...Can't forget about you...No matter how hard I try..." Hinata gasped as she felt warm liquid seep into her pants. "S-Sasuke?...Are you...Crying?"

"Even if you marry that fuckin' dobe..." He tighten his hold on her legs. "You'll still be my bonfire...and forever my only love..." Sasuke gazed up at her with redish looking eyes. "I love you Hinata." He pulled Hinata down, and gazed into her eyes. "Everytime we slept together...I wasn't using you..." He cupped her face in his right hand, and gazed into her eyes. "I was making love to you."

"Sasuke..." Hinata cupped his face as she leaned in to give him the kiss she has been longing to give him since the moment she saw him. "Take me." She muttered against his lips. "Make me yours again." She kissed him passionately as tears caressed her face. "P-Please?" The Konoha Traitor kissed her as he pinned her to the floor. "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her eyes. "Make love to me."

"Hina--"

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Hina-Chan! It's me Naruto!"

--

Nimiko: sings Cliffhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanger!

Sasuke: (tries to frantically search for the spot hikaru and kaoru) You little piglet son of a bitch!

Hinata: (turns a deep red) I-I...W-W-We a-al-almost--

Nimiko: Hina-Hime you're acting like you guys haven't before. (arches a brow at sasuke) Calm down.

Sasuke: D-Did you hear what that son of a bitch is planning on doing to _**my**_ Hina-Hime?!

Nimiko: Uh...Yeah. I wrote it dipshit.

Sasuke: (points at nimiko dramatically) It's your fault.

Nimiko: Nay. I say nay my friend. It's his fault.

Hinata: I-I...W-We...(faints)

Nimiko: (sighs) Well we need to get Hina-Hime to bed...and search for Naruto-Baka. So we'll have to part for now.

Sasuke: We hope you enjoied the revised chapter.

Nimiko: (nod nods) Yup-Yuppers.

Sasuke: tapes the pretty kitty picture back together, and hands it to nimiko) Here you go Miko-Hime.

Nimiko: (smiles) Thanks Sasuke-Kun. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll make Pretty Kitty happy.

Sasuke: This time Pretty Kitty really approves!

Nimiko: (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!

Sasuke: (hits nimiko with an uchiha paper fan) Stop acting like Gai-Sensei and Lee-Sempai.

Nimiko: (rubs her head) Ouch. (pouts) Just read and review.

Sasuke and Nimiko: (poofs in a cloud of smoke with hinata's body)

Naruto: (frowns) Hello you guys forgot about someone!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.

AN:

Nimiko: I hope this is a fast update guys. I probably would of been finished last week, but I got really sick.

Hinata: But she's better and is kickin' ass!

Sasuke: (comes in with bruises)

Hinata: (giggles) Sasuke's ass of course.

Nimiko: (sits by the host club) And we made enough reviews, and didn't have to play the penalty games. (pouts)

Hinata: Yes!

Tamaki: (gently clutches hinata's hands) You're eyes are like mirrors that lets me embrace your soul. It captivates my mind, and bends me to its will. You're the lost Siren of the sea who just by luck washed up on dry land, and into my very arms.

Hinata: (blushes)

Sasuke: Ge--(mouth gets covered by nimiko)

Nimiko: How freakishly sweet. Don't you agree Sasu-Kun?

Sasuke: (rolls his eyes)

Hikaru and Kaoru: (feeds nimiko sweets as she plays with hunny's bun-bun, and hunny plays with her prancer)

Kyouya: (writes in his death note...opps...jouranl)

Hunny: Don't you just love cakes!

Nimiko: Of course I do!

Hunny: Mori here goes some strawberries.

Mori: Thanks...(eats them slowly)

Nimiko: Lets get on with the story! Please _**Read and Review**_! (goes back to chatting with the host club, and being lavished by refreshing men)

--

**Chapter 15**

**Previously**

"Sasuke..." Hinata cupped his face as she leaned in to give him the kiss she has been longing to give him since the moment she saw him. "Take me." She muttered against his lips. "Make me yours again." She kissed him passionately as tears caressed her face. "P-Please?" The Konoha Traitor kissed her as he pinned her to the floor. "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her eyes. "Make love to me."

"Hina--"

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Hina-Chan! It's me Naruto!"

--

Hinata pushed Sasuke off of her as she tried franticlly to fix her hair. "Sasuke use he--" The young Hyuuga Heiress didn't even notice that Sasuke had already used the Henge no Jutsu. Sasuke transformed into a girl with long raven-hair, dark blue eyes, and he was dressed in a provacative way. "Nice outfit." Hinata said in a sarcastic way.

"Awe, you don't like it." Sasuke smirked at her. "I guess you won't like the lingerie unsombil I got you." He watched with great pleasure when Hinata's face turned a deep crimson color. Once again loud bangs radianted from the door. Sasuke grimaced at the door as he sat on the couch, and turned on the t.v.

'_Please don't do anything stupid..._' Hinata prayed as she walked to the door, and opened it with a warm smile. "Naruto sorry it took to long." Sasuke pretended to gag as he watched a talk show. Hinata mentally sighed as she looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. "Oh that's an old family friend. She has a slight cold.

"Hinata," Naruto began as a huge blush appeared on his face. "I've have something to ask you. May I come in?"

"Naruto, that's your question?" Sasuke asked from the couch. He leaned on his knees and sent a chilly glare towards his two ex-teamate. "That's stupid."

"Hey how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"She just said your fuckin' name...Baka..." Sasuke thought it would be great fun to stroke his ego. "But, who haven't heard of the Great Uzumaki Naruto before?!" Sasuke proclaimed with fake excitment.

"Who haven't is right." The blonde-haired boy smirked as he pointed to his self. "What's your name?"

"U--" Sasuke almost slipped up, and said his name. "It's Unohana Setsuna."

"Yes, and Unohana-San was just leaving." Hinata smiled in a fake way. "Isn't that right Unohana-San?"

"No actually were kinda in the middle of doing some _stuff_."

"Not now." Hinata moaned.

"So we can do _it_ later?" _Setsuna_ asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Just leave already."

"See you later then." He said with a smirk while he left. Hinata sighed as she closed the door gently. A large gasp escaped her mouth when she felt Naruto pressing his pelvis against her behind. "N-Na-Naru--Naruto, w-what are y-you doing?" She asked with a gulp. She could feel his hott breath against her neck. "Sssh." The blonde-haired boy turned her around so she was facing him, and kissed her passionately. She scrunched up her nose when she tasted strong alchool, and she could smell it as well. During the kiss Hinata eyes were open, and she boredly looked around.

"Ah!" She screeched when Naruto slipped one of his hands into her pants, and rub her secret spot. "Naruto please stop I'm not ready!"

"Hinata..." Naruto looked her into the eyes with a cold stare. "You already gave _it_ up...So should that even make any sense?" He unzipped her pants, and pulled them down along with her panties. "You owe me this...I've spent months looking for you, and only to find out you're a cheating whore." He got on his knees as he licked her moist entrance. Hinata cringed at the feel of _his_ tongue. Without even thinking about it she kneed Naruto in the face. She quickly pulled up her pants and panties, and attempted to run after Sasuke.

The Nine-Tail's chakara healed Naruto's broken nose. He easily caught her before she could even open the door, and flung her to the ground. He mounted Hinata and started hestidly ripping her article of clothing off. "Naruto stop! Please!" He quickly did his Shadow Clone Jutsu, and while he ripped her clothes apart two clones held down her arms, and one placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry." Shadow Clone A chimed.

"It won't hurt." Shadow Clone B said with a smirk.

"That much." Shadow Clone C said with a laugh.

Tears started to spill from Hinata's eyes as her eyes darted to each Naruto whose eyes was showing much pleasure. '_Sasuke, please come back. Please._' The phone began to rang, but Naruto didn't bother to answer it. The phone rang two more times until the aswering machine came on.

_**"Hi Hina-Chan. I'm sorry I haven't been able to stop by to talk to you, but this is **__**really**__** important. I should of told you a long time ago, but I-I-I'm sorry I don't have no excuse for what I did. Naruto has been cheating on you with Sakura for over a year...I've knew from the get go, but I Sakura begged me not to tell...I just couldn't do it anymore. Especially with this whole wedding thing happening. I couldn't. Once again I'm sorry." - Ino**_

Hinata's eyes widen along with each of the Narutos'. The Shadow Clones all vanished at once. Leaving only Hinata with the real Naruto. "Y-You've been cheating on me for over a year?!" Hinata kicked Naruto off of her. "And yet you have the audacity to call _**me**_ a whore!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "About that Hinata...She's kind of pregnant."

"Kind of? How the hell could she be _kind of_?!" Hinata started throwing random things at Naruto. "Is she or is she not pregnant?!"

"Y-Yes she's pregnant. She showed me the pregnacy test and everything!"

"Fine. You can stay with you're little whore." Hinata said with a small shrug. "The weddings' off."

"B-But I was gonna fix it. I was gonna marry the both of you."

"Were you dropped on the head when you was a baby?" Hinata growled. "Hell no! That just isn't happening. You fuckin' dumbass!"

"There's no need for cursing!"

"Whatever." Hinata shifted her eyes towards the door. "Just leave. Get out."

"Pfft. Like I wanna be with someone that doesn't put out, but only for strangers." Naruto sneered. He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen lets just forget about this whole thing. I won't marry the both of you. I'll just marry you. I **really** do love you, and Sakura really didn't mean anything to me. I knew she was easy. I didn't plan for it to last that long, and I didn't plan for this. So lets get over it, and be more truthful about things."

A smug smirk equilvilant to Sasukes' played upon her lips as she leaned against the wall. She didn't even bother to hide the bit of clevage that was showing due to the fact Naruto attempted to rape her. Which he did a horrible job at he only was able to rip her coat's zipper off, and shred half of her top part of her shirt. "Ohoho." She corked a brow as she purred. "You're acting like I'm the only one who have sinned..." Naruto gulped as he tried to approach Hinata. "But since you want to be fully truthful...I might as well to."

"Wah?" Naruto asked. "So you didn't cheat?"

"No I did." Hinata said as she tilted her head to the side and smiled pleasently.

"Then what's the rest?"

"It was with _**Sasuke**_." Hinata ran her tongue seductively across her shoulder. "Oh, he knows my body so well...He knows how to make me moan, whimper under his towering form from the ovwhelming excitment, and cu--" Hinata started coughing when Naruto viciously grasped her neck. The blonde's eyes were now a red color that was out of this world, and his whisker markings seem to of darken. Hinata gasped for air as she tried to pry Naruto's fingers from around her throat.

"Out of all the people you could of slept with, you chose my best friend?!"

"H-Heh. D-Don't you...Mean your ex-best friend..." Hinata smirked. '_I guess he __**pumped**__ something else inside of me._' Without even muttering the word, Hinata activated her Byakugan. She quickly jabbed his chakara points. Naruto fell to the ground in a minute. "To tell you the truth I never really loved you." She sighed as she hugged herself. A look of regret washed over herself. "I was trying to forget about him, and so you was just the rebound guy...I always loved Sasuke...and always will." Hinata eyes furrowed as she quickly left Naruto in her living room, and quickly changed into her everyday clothes, and ran out her apartment without taking another look at her ex-fiancee.

--

"That's it!" Mei flipped over the cafe's table, creating a huge scene. "I'm gonna tell Hinata-Sensei. Fuck what Neji-Sensei says. I'm doing this to my own ac--" She looked at the faces of her comrades, and figured that the ominous gaze she felt at her backside was coming from Neji. "L-Like I was saying...Lets listen to Neji-Sensei, and wait for her to find out..."

"What the hell are ya youngins doin'! Flippin' ovah meh tables, and creatin' all kinds of hootananigen! You bunch of huligans, with your parachute pants, and do-dahs on your heads." The shop owner yelled as he shook his fist at them. "I should slap ya with my cane, and send ya'll back to the time where they was cheanin folks good manners!"

_"Maybe he should slap himself back to school so he could learn proper speech."_ Mei chuckled to her friends, who in return giggled. Without warning the shop owner hit her on top of the head with his cane.

"I see they wasn't cheanin ya'll good enough manners. Mhm. No they wasn't."

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing?!" A guy wearing the logo of the cafe yelled angerly. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my shop!"

"I hear ya. I hear ya, but this shop will be mine one day, and you'll be gettin fired. Ya damn huligan!" The crazy old man said as he closed on eye and shook his fist at the real shop owner. "Yeah. Whatever you crazy old geezer." The shop owner then casted his glare at Mei. "Pick up this damn table." The said girl quickly sat the table up, and gave the shop owner a bright smile.

"Sorry..." She said as she bowed her head apologeticlly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just don't do that again." He said as he ruffled Mei's head playfully. A blush found it's way on to her face as she watched him leave.

"My Kami...I'm gonna marry him some day."

"Baka..." Shiori muttered as she sat back down.

"Don't mock me I am!"

"Umu...Neji-Sensei...Is Hinata-Sensei fairing well?" Neji smiled warmly at Anemone. She reminded him of Hinata. He softly chucked as he bent down to become eye leveled with her.

"Hai. Hai. She's doing well."

"Does that means she knows?" Anemone asked with hope.

"Iie."

"Oh..." Anemone sat down with a folorn expression.

"But in due time she'll know." Neji said while smiling at all of them.

--

'_I just know she's going to go through with that damn wedding._' Sasuke sighed as he walked into his cabin by the training ground where it all started. His eyes slightly widen. Before him was a clean cabin. He hadn't been here in years. Unless...He just knew it Hinata must of been keeping it clean while he was away. '_Hinata..._' As if on cue Hinata burst through the front door. She was drenched by the heavy rains. Sasuke didn't even notice it had began to rain. "You're wet."

"Really. I haven't even noticed."

"Someone's being sarcastic." Sasuke looked outside and sighed. . "Weird." Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You've noticed too..." Hinata said with a weak smile.

"It's the day where we shared our first kiss, where back in the same cabin, and it's a rainstorm happening...Due to it being in the monsoon season." Sasuke didn't look at her while he talked.

"I guess we'll have to wait it out like last time." Hinata stretched. "It's okay for two _**single**_ people to spend the night in a cabin together..." Sasuke turned his head as he smirked.

"We're not gonna be single for long." Sasuke said as he walked towards Hinata. "What do you wanna do?" He breathed huskily into her ear as he put his hands on her hip atempting to snake one of his hands up her coat.

"Juugo-Kun!" Hinata pushed Sasuke out of the way causing him to fall on his butt. The raven-haired girl leapt at Juugo who caught her with ease. "You're here too?" She said with a bright smile. Juugo only nodded as he placed her back down on the floor, and ruffled her hair with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you again Hina-Chan."

"I'm happy to see you too." She said as she hugged Juugo. The ginger-haired boy looked at Sasuke. He only returned the hug when Sasuke gave him a nod of approval.

"I fixed dinner. I'm going to go to the cave we passed a few miles ago." Hinata had a worried look upon her face. "I'll be fine. It's a pack of wolves that's there that asked for my help." Juugo put on his coat then left.

"I wonder what he fixed." Hinata said as she walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed and just leaned against the door frame. "H-He fixed sushi!" Sasuke smirked as he watched Hinata get excited about the dinner. "It's--"

"Your favorite." Sasuke said as he sat at one of the kitchen table's seats. Hinata stared at Sasuke for a moment. "Yeah. I remembered. I asked Juugo to make it for you."

"You're not gonna eat any." Sasuke shook his head. Hinata thought for a moment until a smirk played on her face. She carried the tray of sushi over to the table, and sat it down. "Please eat some." Sasuke only shook his head. "I'm not gonna eat so give up." Hinata sighed as she ruffled her hair. "I thought you might say that."

Hinata sat on Sasuke's lap, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed a small piece of sushi by Sasuke's lips. "Open up Sasuke." He obeyed. Hinata pushed the piece of sushi in his mouth. Sasuke's tongue lightly flicked at her finger. He then feed her a piece. When he pushed the piece in her mouth she wrapped her lips around his finger. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he felt himself get hard. "Hinata," She grind her pelvis when she felt his member stifen underneath her. "You don't know what you're doing." He groaned as he clutched her hips.

"Sasuke I'll be right back. I'm about to take a quick shower." Sasuke just stared at her. "I'm not going anywhere." He slowly let go of Hinata as he sighed, and placed a piece of sushi in his mouth. "Thank you." Hinata said with a smile.

--

Naruto sat on Hinata's couch as he waited for her to return. He had to try to fix this. This _**really**_ wouldn't look good for the 6th Hokage to be caught in such a scandle, and besides if the Hyuuga Clan found out about this pratically every Hyuuga near and far would be after him. He bit his thumbnail as he got up, and started to pace back and forth. "Damnit where is she." He once again for the millionth time gazed at the time on his watch.

The door started to creak open, and Naruto jumped up with a smile on his face. "Hinata!" His smile fell when he noticed it was only Neji. "What do you want?" He said unhappily.

"Where's Hinata-Sama." Asked while he surpressed his anger.

"Obvisously I don't know since I'm here all alone."

"You're lucky Hinata loves you, because I would of killed you by now. I don't give a damn if you're the Hokage or not." A scornful sneer was casted at him. "I'll happily go to an S-Rank prision if it was for Hinata-Sama." He clutched his fists so tight blood started to seep through his fingers. "She deserves so much more. She deserves someone better than a lowly piece of scum like you."

"So she told you, huh?" Naruto asked with down casted eyes.

"So Hinata-Sama knows."

"Wait if she didn't tell you, then how did you find out?"

"A little birdy told me."

"So more than one knows..." Naruto bit his lips as he furrowed his brows. "Listen Neji I'm truly sorry. I really fucked up, and I'm gonna try to make everything alright again."

"Hn."

--

Sasuke was getting pretty tired of waiting for Hinata to get out of the shower. He sighed and walked to the room. '_It doesn't take that long to--_' His whole mind stopped. The sight before him just dazzled him. He could feel himself harden. Hinata was sitting upon her legs wearing a white corset top. It had black laces that criss crossed in different directions. The corset was generous enough to exspose a vast amount of Hinata's plump breasts. The bottoms were an all black, and whites laces held it together. Upon her feet were black and white stiletoes. "Sa-su-ke," She moaned as her right index finger rested upon her lower lip. "Do you like?" She asked. Sasuke slowly nodded with a gulp.

She removed her finger, and ran her tongue along her clevage while not taking her eyes off of Sasuke. "Are you just gonna stand there?" She asked playfully. His eyelids lowered as he responded with a husky voice. "No." He pushed Hinata on her back as he started to kiss her passionately. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's tongue slither its way into her mouth. He gently massaged her tongue with his as he deepen the kiss. Hinata started to lightly suck on his tongue. They parted for breathes and laid their foreheads against each other.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He was hoping she would say yes, but if she said she didn't want to he would comply. Hinata answered him with a kiss on the lips.

"I'm yours tonight and forever." She whispered into his ear seductively. "Sasuke, I love you." Sasuke's heart will always skip a beat when Hinata says those three words. She pulled Sasuke closer, and kissed him with more passion. A soft groan was made as Hinata's tongue caressed his. As they continued the kiss Sasuke's fingers worked his way downward, and started to fiddle with the multiple laces that held the corset together. Within seconds the top slid off exposing her breasts. The next mission was to un

Without another word Sasuke kissed her clevage, and her bit of exposed stomach. A soft giggle could be heard. He just smirked as he shook his head. When he got to her lower reigen he pulled the laces off with his teeth. When the panties came un-loose he pulled them away as he started to kiss her soft moist lips. Hinata bit her lips as she shivered from the contact of Sasuke's soft tongue. "You taste so sweet...I hate sweets," He moved so that he could look into her eyes as he towered over her body. "but you're an acception."

--

Ten-Ten was pressed up against the wall as her hands were raised above her head. The kunai that was once clutched in her right hand fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tears were trying desperatly to break through her tightly closed eyes. Sniffling noises escaped her lips as her captor tighten their grip. "Ten-Ten," Lee said with a cold stern voice. "What were you trying to attempt?!" Her eyes slightly opened allowing all the backed up tears to escape. "Please don't throw your life away..."

_"Why should it matter to you..."_ She whispered under her breath.

"Ten-Ten you're my team-mate, and I care a--"

"Is that all I'm worth to you?" Ten-Ten eyelids lowered as she adverted her attention else where. "What happen to us?"

"Please don't do this Ten-Ten..." He released her as his faciacl expression harden. "We--We just weren't meant to be together."

"Why, because that _**whore**_ came into the p--" Lee punched the wall, and left a crater.

"Don't call her that." He glowered.

"C'mon you've heard the rumors." Ten-Ten said sternly. "About how she's steppin out on you with different men..."

"Hai, but I don't believe it." Lee bit his bottom lip. "She's not that way."

"Lee I love you, and I always will." Lee thick eyebrows shot up as he stared at her. "I-I know I never said it before, but it's true." Ten-Ten rubbed her wrists slowly as she then said. "I should leave before Haruno-San gets back."

"Ten-Ten I--" Before he could say a word the brown-haired beauty already fled the house.

--

Juugo just finished bandaging the mother wolf's leg when a shadow was casted on the cave wall. "What do you think you're doing?" Came a stern female voice. "Are you trying to hurt them?!" The voice yelled at Juugo. He could feel the blood inside his vains boil over as the urge to kill rose deep within. The wolves whimpered as their animal insticts forworn them that something ominous was about to occur. The voice inside him was beckoning him to kill the person standing behind him.

_Juu-Kun please don't._

The rushing blood settled down as Hinata's sweet voice entered his mind. He took a deep breath then turned around to come face to face with a woman soaking wet from the rain. Juugo wondered if she was crazy. Coming outside in such a rainstorm, and without a decient coat of some type on. Well he really couldn't talk about coming out in the rain, but he didn't care. "I was bandaging up her leg, and I fed them." He simply said.

"Uh..." Her eyes wandered down to the bandaged leg of the female wolf. "So you did." The girl hated to admit she was wrong, but like a good shinobi of the Leaf she pushed her pride aside. "I apologize for wrongfully accusing you." The girl sighed. "It's just that I'm really close with this wolf pack. I jumped to the conclusion that you were the one that hurt her..."

"I'll never hurt a single animal as long as I live." Juugo said.

"Ditto." The brown-haired girl sniffed the air as her eyebrows furrowed. "Did you give them rabbit with chopped up carrots, and water laced with energy pills?"

"Hai."

"How did you know that's what I feed them?"

"They told me."

"You don't have to be an a--"

"That's my main jutsu...I don't have to activate it...It's just always on...The animals can speak to me."

"What do they say." Juugo turned his attention somewhere else as he gritted his teeth. He really didn't feel like chatting, but he knew Sasuke and Hinata was probably going at it right then, and he also knew the girl wasn't leaving anytime soon. With a sigh he decided to at least be nice. He knew Hinata would appericiate this act of kindness.

"Well the wolves told me that a beautiful woman named Inuzuka Hana always come and take care of them." He casted her a glance. "I guess you're Inuzuka Hana." With that once glance he gave her a quick once over. She was indeed beautiful, and he would admit that. A bright blush appeared on Hana's face.

"Since you know my name what's yours..."

"Juugo." The conversation continued. At first it felt strange talking to a complete stranger, but half way into the conversation he started to actually feel quite comfortable.

--

Hinata's legs were tossed over Sasuke's shoulders as he thrusted into her deeper than he ever was before. To her it seemed that everytime they had sex that it was better than the last. He was hitting all the right spots, and just like she told Naruto. The last Uchiha was making her moan, whimper under his towering form from the ovwhelming excitment, and cum. Her breath hitched in her throat when Sasuke decided to go into his _Cursed Form_ without warning.

He dug his claws into her hip as he continued his rapid thrusts. She could feel the warm crimson liquid seep from her hips as he tightly gripped her. Everytime Sasuke grunted it made her get tighter and tighter which only made more grunts escape Sasuke's lips. For awhile Hinata thought if she got any more tighter she might end up giving him a death grip.

"S-Sasuke please stop." He obeyed hesitantly as he pulled out of her, and unhooked her legs from his shoulders. He was just about to deactivate his Curse Form when she quickly squeaked. "No, don't change yet!" She wiggled her way from underneath him, and sat upon her legs. She could hear a irated muffle come from Sasuke as he turned around to face her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I-I well--well--ah..." The raven-haired girl gulped as she pushed Sasuke on his back. "I just want to um..." Hinata was now the one hovering over Sasuke. She hastely turned her face away from him as a crimson blush appeared on her face. "I just wanted to see how you...I just want to t-t-taste y-you." Hinata could feel Sasuke member stiffen quickly at her words. A smug smirk played on Sasuke expression. "If you wanted to _taste_ me all you had to do was ask..." Hinata softly kissed his lips, then his neck, and then his chest. He watched as she worked her way down.

Hinata hesistantly licked the head of his member, and kind of shrunk back when it twitched. She scolded her, and regained her determination. With the tip of her tongue she glided it along his shaft. Sasuke folded his arms behind his head as he bit his lower lip. Her soft moist tongue licked him as if he was a delicious lolipop. Sasuke sat up a little, and watched as Hinata caressed him with her tongue. He bit his lips as Hinata took him into her mouth. The Hyuuga Heiress slowly began to suck him as she moved her tongue against his member. It jerked a little while she attended to it, and it sometimes rubbed against the roof of her mouth. Which kind of tickled.

While she continued she casted her gaze to Sasuke, and saw a look of pure pleasure on his face. She gave a quick hard suck a companied with a hard grind of her tongue, and watched as Sasuke's eyes tightly shut. "D-Damnit Hinata..." He grunted. The said girl simply smirked as she moved her head back and forth. His breathing became very husky grunts. His hand found its way to the top of Hinata's head, and gently ran through her soft raven hair. Soon Hinata's sucks became harder and harder by the minute as well as her tongue grinds. "Argh." Sasuke grunted as he tightly grasped Hinata's hair.

"H-Hinata I-I'm about to cum." He breathed out shakily. Hinata just ignored him, and continued to pleasure him. Within minutes a hot stream of liquid filled Hinata's mouth. Her face scrunched up as she swallowed it. She started to cough as she sat up, and wiped her mouth. They were both breathing heavily as they gazed at one another. Sasuke's member slowly began to harden once more. "I'm not finished with you yet." He breathed out with lowered eyelids.

He grabbed her by the wrist, and flung Hinata on her stomach. "Sasuke w-what are you?" Sasuke grabbed her by the hips which by the way was still a little bit bloody. He leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. "This might hurt a bit." He rose back up, and positioned himself. Slowly but steadily he pushed hiself into her, and shuddered at the intense pleasure. Hinata's fingers intertwined with the sheets as she shut her eyes tightly as he entered from behind. A muffled whimper was heard as he started to pull out a little. "S-Sasuke..." She softly whimpered as her eyes became teary.

"Oh Kami..." He muttered as he pushed himself into her again. He could feel Hinata tense up a little when she felt him re-enter. He tried to stay in control, but he knew that any moment he was going to lose control, and rip through his lover. An ecchi expression formed on her face as her toes curled as she rested her elbows on the bed, she roughly clutched her long tresses of raven hair. She turned her head a little to look at Sasuke. The said boy's eyes were tightly shut as he bit her lower lip. Sweat was forming on his purple skin, and slowly starting to trickle down his face.

--

Neji sighed. The rainstorm hadn't let up yet, and it was already morning. He haven't slept all night due to the fact that Hinata has went missing. This made him really uneasy. It wasn't no point in scouting for her since her tracks should be wiped out due to the heavy rains. "Neji-Senpai don't worry." Shiori said as she wiped her hair with a towel. Neji sighed as he turned around to look at Hinata's student. She squirmed under Neji's gaze, and tried to avoid his eyes by surveying his apartment.

"Shiori why did you come here." He asked as he leaned against the window. "I hope you didn't come all the way here in the pouring rain just to tell me that." Shiori eyebrows furrowed as her face became a little red.

"I just wanted to check on you." She said as she tucked a few strands behind her right ear. "I heard about Hinata-Sensei went missing, and I remember last time you really stressed about it." Neji mentally sighed as he walked over to Shiori, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes locked on to his as a deep crimson blush made itself known. "N-Neji-S-Sensei..."

"Shiori," Neji said in an awkward way. "I can't return your feelings." His eyes tore from hers as her tried not to pay attention to her expressions. "That would be considered _pedophilia_."

"B--"

"I'm sorry Shiori." Shiori pushed herself away from Neji, and gave him a stern determined look. It was the same kind Hinata gave him during the Preminulary Chuunin Exams.

"Give me 5 years." Shiori said as she clasped her hands, and held them to her chest. "In 5 years I'll be 18, and during those years I shall prove to you that I am a strong Kunoichi..." She started to walk out Neji's apartment, but halted when the door was half open. "On my 18th birthday I shall confess again, and if you still feel the same...I'll move on...Good-Bye Neji-Sensei."

--

Hinata awoke in Sasuke's arms. She covered her mouth as she let out a soft yawn. "How do you feel?" Came a tired voice. Sasuke cracked his eyes open to take a good look at her. A smirk formed when Hinata blushed.

"I'm sore..." She whispered lightly.

"Gomen." He said as he kissed her on top of her head. "I suppose I was a little bit to rough."

"Iie" Hinata smiled. "Don't apologize. I liked it..." She paused before she continued. "...alot." Sasuke sat up as he got out of bed. The Hyuuga Heiress epped as she quickly looked the other direction. Sasuke sighed as he pulled on hos boxers.

"I thought you would of at least been use to seeing me like this...Especially after that special treatment you gave it last night." The Heiress simply glared at Sasuke, and watched him rumage through his bag he brought from Otogakure. "Close your eyes." He muttered.

"Umu...Okay..." She complied as she sat patiently.

"Open." Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke sitting infront of her. She wondered what that was all about. "My mother always sung a spefic legend to me when I was a kid...I hadn't remembered until I saw you the first night in my chambers."

"Sasuke--"

"A rare beauty in the north.

She's the finest lady on earth.

A glance from her, the whole city falls.

A second glance, leaves the whole nation in ruins.

There exists no city or nation.

That has been more cherished.

Than a beauty like this."

Hinata heart stopped. She never knew Sasuke could carry a tune, nor did she ever believe _**the**_ Last Uchiha would ever be singing to her. This was most definetly out of his character. "I stopped believing this legend when my mother died, but only just reccently have started believing again."

"Umu?" She muttered.

"The Sound is in ruins...Destroyed by my bonfire..." Sasuke rubbed his neck a little. "The Village fate was sealed once the beauty from the north arrived, and glanced upon it with it's radiant flames. Engulfing it slowly until nothing existed."

"Sasuke..." Hinata leaned forward, and kissed him slowly. Sasuke didn't hesitate to reply. Sasuke broke the kiss as he positioned himself on the floor. He was kneeling on one knee as he took out a silk black box, and opened it. Inside a diamond ring sparkled in the morning light. "S-Sasu--"

"Will you marry me?..."

--

Nimiko: Nyaaah! I did another cliffhanger...

Sasuke: (hits nimiko with her lap top) Stop being mean to your loyal viewers.

Hinata: (thinks) Should I say yes...Or no? (looks over at the host club)

Sasuke: What the hell do you mean?! Yes of course! (points dramatically at nimiko) This is all your fault!

Nimiko: Nay. My good sir. Nay. (flops on tamaki's lap) It's there fault for being so damn sexy. Yosh!

Tamaki: Oh woe is me! I have come in between to loves! I am a disgrace to the Suoh name! (quickly stands up, and nimiko falls off and hits the floor face first with her butt in the air) There's only one thing I can do! (picks up a sword, and rams it into his stomach) Bury me with a girlish picture of Haruhi...(falls over)

Haruhi: Bastard...

Hikaru & Kaoru: Hai. We knew Milord well. We shall always remember him, and his stupidity that was as vast as Nimiko's story update problems.

Nimiko: (sits in a corner and whimpers) So cruel...Oh so cruel...

Hunny: Cheer up Emo kid!

Mori: Yeah...

Renge: Is she dead? (pokes hinata's body with a stick)

Nekozawa: What a lovely corpse...Mwuahahaha!

Nimiko: Iie. She just fainted while I wrote the lemon...

Nekozawa: What a shame. What a shame...She's not a lovely corpse after all...

Sasuke: Seriously...When is he going to quit acting like he's dead?

Nimiko: Here lets take them back to the house.

Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Renge, and Nekozawa: (points at tamaki) Leave him.

Tamaki: (springs up) How dare you abandon your King like that!

Haruhi: How can you be that stupid?

Tamaki: (sits in a corner and whimpers)

Nimiko: Well anywho. Please review! (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll make Pretty Kitty happy.

Sasuke: Don't worry if Pretty Kitty is wrong I'll fuckin' find where it lives, and fuckin' kill it!

Nimiko: (punches sasuke) Like hell you will! (glares)

Kyouya: Oh Nimiko here goes Hinata and yours bill.

Nimiko: (glances over the bill) Ah. (cast a glance at sasuke)

Sasuke: (picks hinata up, and give a curt nod)

Nimiko: (starts running away with sasuke trailing after her)

Kyouya: (snaps his pen in half) Mother fucker!

Nimiko: (thinks while she's running) I have the feeling that we're forgeting something...(shrugs)

Sasuke: We didn't forget anything.

Naruto: (screams) Like hell you are, dattobayo!


	16. announcement

Nimiko: Ohayo.

Sasuke & Hinata: (jumps in the air and squeals) Yay a new chapter!

Nimiko: Sorry guys not this time.

Sasuke: You fuckin' whore!

Nimiko: W-Wah?!

Sasuke: You haven't updated for a whole fucking month, and now you just gave them false hope!

Nimiko: (weeps)

Hinata: I hate to say this Miko-Hime, but the damn dirty teme is right.

Nimiko: (sniffles) I-I j-just wanted to ask them a question, and after they answer it I'll start writing the next chapters.

Sasuke: (scuffs) Yeah right.

Nimiko: I just wanted to ask them...If-If I-I should do a sequel...

Hinata: Hmm...Should we?

Sasuke: I don't know.

Nimiko: (wipes away her fake tears and points at her viewers) Yes! That's right I'm giving you the opportunity to say if you would like a Sequel! So "click" review and "vote".

Hinata: (giggles) Miko-Hime that was great acting.

Nimiko: (cuffs her chin, and smirks) Thanks. (glances at sasuke) That was pretty convincing Sasu-Ouji. That Whore bit was priceless. (chuckles)

Sasuke: Who said I was kidding about that?

Hinata: (sweatdrops)

Nimiko: You damn son of a bitch!

--

Naruto: Sorry people but we're having some technical difficulties. Dattobayo!...(5 mins later)...Things should be okay now...

--

Nimiko: (does the matrix and backflips in slo-mo as sasuke hurls ten sets of shuriken at her) You're to weak Sasu-Ouji, because you lack...(strikes a pose with a golden staff in hand) A well nutrition breakfast.

Hinata: (whispers quickly) Eat Wheaties.

Sasuke: (sasuke glares) Fuck you! (summons manda)

Nimiko & Hinata: Oh fu--

--

Naruto: (sweatdrops)...(1 hour later)...Who gives a fuck!

--

Sasuke & Nimiko: (takes in jagged breathes as they glare at each other)

(the room is totally demolished)

Hinata: (is unscratched) So...Yeah...Listen lets just stop this fighting, and answer some reviews or something.

Sasuke & Nimiko: (does gai and lee pose, and their teeth sparkles) Yosh! Great idea!

Hinata: Fuckin' bakas.

Sasuke & Nimiko: Hina-Hime thinks we're bakas...(emos)

Hinata: Whatever...Anywho...This review is from dark aura132.

**dark aura132: not another cliffie! NOO!**

Nimiko: Yup. Another one. Ya know why?

Hinata: Why?

Sasuke: Because we're badass.

Nimiko: That's why.

Hinata: This one is from 2kindsofcrazy

**2kindsofcrazy: Wow! I've been waiting for you to update for like forever! Not to be a perv, but you write some really good lemons! loving this story and I hope that you update soon!**

Hinata: Don't worry you're not a perv...It's Miko-Hime that's the perv...

Sasuke: (nods in agreement)

Nimiko: (emos in a corner)

Sasuke: Cheer up Emo-Kid.

Nimiko: (whispers) You're one to talk...

Hinata: Here's another one! This one is from DeviantSupaSoldier.

**DeviantSupaSoldier: Aw! that was so sweet I love the ending! Hinata is a beast! That's my girl! ;) lol she let Naruto know!-that hypocritical bastard. Sasuke curse form is the best! and I just absolutly love Sasuke in any form he's in anyway! ;) I can't wait for your update, please update soon!**

Hinata: (faints)

Naruto: (comes out of nowhere) Hey bub! I might be a bastard and I might be stupid, but I'm not a hippoptomus!

Nimiko: (just stares)

Hinata: Moving along from the fucking idiot...This one is from workshy

**workshy: yay! they're back together. And loved how Hinata found out about Naruto and Sakura. Cha! Take that Naruto! And Juugo and Hana - that's a surprise. Will the Hyuuga clan accept Sasuke? Will Hinata care if they don't?**

Nimiko: That's a good question...(calls neji) Yo what's up.

--

Neji: Just my pants baby.

--

Nimiko: Mmmerz...

--

Neji: What do you want?

--

Nimiko: (blinks) I forgot...(hangs up)...How rude!

Sasuke: You're an idiot.

Hinata: And this is the last review we'll respond to, and it's from BrokenAvenger21

**BrokenAvenger21: Very good. Good drama and romance. Could use a little more actions, but hey, i'm a guy. This is one of the best sasuhina romance fics i have read. You do know that Sasuke doesn't have the curse seal anymore? Itachi destroyed it along with orochimaru. How will madara play into this fic if at all? Very good keep it up! Please update soon!**

**TDF**

Sasuke: Damn right it needs more action! I keep telling her she should let me be able to blow things up with my mind, but she said (mocks nimiko's voice) It'll be to OOC.

Nimiko: (hits sasuke with a paper fan as a vein throbs on the side of her head) Baka! (sighs and straightens herself up and smiles) Thank you very much. (bows) I'm really honored that you think so highly of my fanfic. To be honest I thought this fic was going to be a blah. Ya know? So I'm really relived that so many people liked it, and that everyone really bared with me...about my gram and punct problems. So thanks. Oh. Like the thing with Sasuke not having the Seal anymore, and the whole Itachi thing. All the previous chapters were made prior to those Naruto chapters. Depending on what it is I can somehow squeeze that into it, but I can't change things around so it could always fall in place with the actual Naruto Manga. (giggles) That'd be kinda hard, and plus it'd be confusing for me and my reviewers.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto: (nod-nods) Well put. Well put Miko-Hime.

Nimiko: (turns around and does gai and lee's pose and her teeth sparkles) All in the day's work! Yosh!

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto: Dumbass.

Hinata: So here's the gist if you want a Sequel type: A

Sasuke: If you don't want a Sequel type: B

Naruto: If you want me to end up with Hina-Hime type: C!

Nimiko: (punchs naruto on top of his head) If you think Naruto should shut the hell up type: Shut the hell up you dobe!

Sasuke: Well that's all for now.

Naruto: Yup.

Hinata: (bows)

Nimiko: We'll give everyone a week or two, and depending on how many votes we get I'll decide.

Everyone: Ja ne! (poofs into a cloud of smoke)


	17. PLEASE READ THIS AN!

This isn't an update. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here. I just had some writers block for awhile. I'm re-doing the last chapter, because I really wasn't quite that fond of it. I think I got writers block, because of it. So I'm working on the revised chapter right now. While I'm doing this annoucment I'll like to give thanks to:

**-cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-**

**-hinata-h-chan-**

**2kindsofcrazy**

**AliceXLove**

**ArekusandoraW**

**ashdrew27**

**barbie12k**

**Bathories Slave Kuri**

**Beabandit**

**BrokenAvenger21**

**Bunnybaby144**

**Call Me Shira**

**Chesom549**

**crazzyredhead**

**Cursed Feelings**

**cygnet411**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Darkmeadow**

**darkrapier**

**demonicawriter93**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**Dragonstar-dreamer**

**Estheriana**

**Forever Angelic**

**Fumei Zeus**

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**GiaLi**

**heavenleehime**

**hello131**

**HiN4-cH4n**

**Hinata6**

**hinataaa**

**HyperAsianNinja**

**Inimi**

**JaneDoe01**

**KagomeMarie**

**KakushigotoAtae .Secret Gift.**

**Kawaii Kabu**

**Kisame Fish Sticks**

**Kitsune Shi**

**Lady Gaara 69**

**Lansky**

**lavlilac**

**lea03**

**LianFex**

**loveslavender**

**luvy**

**M-dono**

**mac2**

**maialia**

**mangagakaz**

**moreagain**

**muddledthoughts**

**music-freak136**

**nisaa231295**

**oombala**

**Of-No-Importance**

**Ookami Tsubasawa**

**oztan**

**pAnda143**

**Pandadachan**

**puertorrican-babe**

**r3d-priinc3zz**

**RandomChikc**

**Raxus Prime**

**rcr**

**Re-L-sama**

**realityfling18**

**Reckoning in Death**

**Saph-fire**

**sasuchick723**

**soubifan700**

**Shimi-chan**

**SHIROUchan99**

**SmoothNinjaAMVEp3**

**soubifan700**

**special1991**

**sshhhhhhhhh**

**sunako-chan**

**Suzume-Kage**

**TaichiSpirit**

**tamaosonokokoro-Riza**

**tsnade2**

**tylermay**

**winterkaguya**

**workshy**

**x-lavender-x**

**xandramk**

**xXmisa-misaXx**

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX**

**xXxdarkheartedcrimsonrosexXx**

**xgreyxeyedxbeautyx**

**xhinataxrocks95**

**xxLadyMikotoxx**

**yeuxbrillants**

**AND EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, BUT STILL READ!**

Yup. The name list is including the people who faved and alerted. I know most people only thanks the people that reviews, but the hell with it I'm thanking everyone! I love all my loyal fans, and I want to say--

The Naruto Cast: THANKS A BUNCH!~

Hey I was gonna say that! Grr!

The Naruto Cast: Awe, who cares! (blows raspberries)

You guys are oh so cruel to me! (sobs) T_T

Well anywho! See you awesome people in awhile! Ciao!


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Nimiko: (stretches her arms as she wiggle her toes) Man I'm so bored. (hears a slight creaking noise) Umu?...Mom? Dad? Are you home? (blinks a few times before she rolls out of bed) _I know I heard something..._ (slowly but quietly opens the door)

**CRASH!**

Nimiko: What the fucking hell?!" (sits on her bottom as she gazes at sasuke dressed as sailor mars, hinata dressed as sailor mercury, naruto dressed as sailormoon, ino dressed as sailor venus, shikamaru dressed as sailor jupitor, sakura dressed as luna, and kakashi dressed as artemis) You got to be fucking kidding me... (looks down at herself, and notice she's dressed as queen barrel) What sick joke is this?

Sailor-Naruto: In the name of Ramen I shall punish you!" (strikes sailormoon's famous pose)

Ino: You haven't updated in over a month!" (strikes venus's pose)

Hinata : That is the most heinous crime that one can do! (strikes mercury's pose)

Sasuke: No the most _**heinous**_ thing one could do is _**THIS**_! (growles as he triesto pull his skirt down)

Shikamaru: How troublesome you are Miko-Hime... (whips out a cigerette and starts to smoke it)

Sakura: I'm in a fucking cat suit?! What the fucking hell?! (hisses)

Kakashi: So am I, but you don't see me bitching about it. (continues reading his book as he thinks to himself '_No Keiko! Don't got with Akira he doesn't love you the way Michi-Chan could! Sniffle._')

Nimiko: Guys I'm tired...

Sasuke (sends a fire ball at nimiko)

Nimiko: (catches on fire) I'M ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!

Hinata: (sends ice sickles at nimiko)

Ouran Host Club: (pops out of nowhere and throws a banana on the floor)

Nimiko: (trips and slips) ......Okay I fuckin' give up..... (marches over to her laptop and starts writing the chapter while she mumbles and grumbles about how she doesn't own naruto or ouran nor any of the naruto or ouran characters she only owns the original characters she made up)

Naruto and Ouran Cast: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Nimiko: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Naruto and Ouran Cast: (whispers: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!)

**Chapter Sixteen**

-------

"Sasuke..." Hinata said with tears glistening in her eyes. "Does this mean you'll stay...Stay here with me..." Sasuke's eyes shifted away from hers. "Answer me...Please...Do it?" She nearly chocked out.

"That wasn't in my agenda..." Sasuke closed the box as he sat by her on the bed. "I dispise Konoha, and everything it stands for...They're just backstabbers..."

"S-Sasuke that's not true..." She whispered as she tried to place her hand on top of his. Sasuke quickly moved his hand away from her. "Please Sasuke," A pain shot through her chest as she clutched the bedsheets in her fragile hands. "Don't be like that.."

"Hn." Sasuke's gaze drifted to the floor. "You're just like them..." Hinata's eyes shot right open at his remark. "My ex-best friend and the one I loved the most..." He growled. "How do you think that made me feel when I found out!" He clutched the sides of his head as he tightly shut his eyes. "Just say yes Hinata! Say you'll marry me, and come with me!" Sasuke re-opened the box, and shoved it into Hinata's hands.

For a moment everything froze as she gazed at the beautiful diamond ring. The sunlight which shone through the blinds hit the ring just right. It sparkled, glistened, and made it look even more spectaculer. A small gasp was made when she saw the Uchiha symbol in the middle of the diamond, and within a flash it turned into the Hyuuga symbol. "It took awhile to use an eye technique that would let me burn images into things..." He figured that what she gasped at.

She held the box for a few more seconds, and set it right next to Sasuke. "I can't..." She whispered as she gazed at the floor as she got dressed not wanting to make eye contact. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." The Hyuuga Heiress started to leave. A hiss of pain was made when Sasuke viciously grabbed her wrist in a quick movement. His sharigan was activated as it was set into the chilliest glare he ever given. So much fear was building up in her, and she knew Sasuke could smell it pouring out of her pores.

"**I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I will not be rejected!**"

Hinata bit her lips as she snatched her captured wrist out of his hand. "You'll get use to it..." She mumbled as she continued to look into his eyes, "I've had it done to me for awhile."

"Ive never re--"

"You abandoned me! I even offered to betray the Leaf, and stay by your side, but yet you denied me!"

"..."

"Did you just expected me to wait until you felt it was the right time...What happen if the right time never came..." Now it was her turn to give the worst glare ever that'll send chills even down her own father's spine. "The reason you're here right now is, because your lackies caught my squad!" Her blood started to boil at the mere statement she was about to say. "You truly never came back..."

"Listen I'm sorry Hinata..." Sasuke tried to embrace her only to get pushed away. "I was selfish! Don't you think I know that, but afterwards all I got was regret, depression, and lonlyness." His facial expression turned into one of anger mixed with remorse. "I made a deal with the _devil_, done things I'm not proud of, and learned somethings I wish I hadn't." His brows furrowed more. "The things I learned is the very main reason I can't go back...If I do I'll have to kill...That'll just mean losing you again." He gently caught Hinata off guard and hugged her. Sasuke slowly breathed in Hinata's sweet scent as he continued. "You're all I have left Hinata...You're my sole light in this world filled with demons...Don't throw me back in there Hinata...I need you..."

"Once again," Hinata said as she moved away from Sasuke. "I'm sorry." She said as she left, and never looked back.

--

T-hicup-Ten-Ten!" Lee yelled out drunkenly. The young Green Beast of Konoha was standing beneath the Weapon Goddess house while he swayed from side to side. "Co-Co-hicup-Come out a-a-nd fight me like the man hicup you are!" Lee held a sake bottle loosley in his right hand, and soon that bottle was hurled at her window. Their was a lot of bystanders that watched with great intrest. He backflipped and spinned on his toes, and fell into his drunken fists stance. "Wahtcha lookin' hicup at?!"

"Lee what are you doing?" Ten-Ten emeraged from the croward carrying her groceries. She let out a heavy sigh as she figured he was drunk. It was definately way to early to be drunk. "You're making a spectical out of yourself. Come in." Without another word Lee clumsily followed Ten-Ten into her house. "Why are you drunk so early in the morning?"

"That whore hicup is c-cheatin on me hicup!"

"Oh wow. How shocking." Ten-Ten said sarcasticlly.

"I hicup know!"

"So why are you here?" Her gace then looked at the broken glass. "And hurling sake bottles at my windows."

"I forgot hicup..." Lee then passed. Ten-Ten mumered as she put Lee in a more comfortable position.

--------

Hinata walked into her apartment to see a passed out Naruto. With a heavy sigh she kicked his rib cage. "Mother fu--" When his blue eyes met Hinata's he shot right to his feet. "Hinata I'm so sorry!" The Heiress rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms across her chest. "I know you're pissed I'd be too..." His fist tightly clutched at his sides. "I-I have no excuse for what I've done. So all I can do is ask for your forgiveness!"

"_Uzumaki-San_ I'm not in the mood for your bullshit so early in the morning."

"I'm sorry Hinata!" Naruto cried out as he got on his hands and knees. "You're all I have left! You're the only one...I know that Sakura never truely loved me, and I know I'm a true fuck up!" Hinata looked at the blonde with pure pity in her eyes. "I don't care that you slept with Sasuke...an--I don't care you were with him--for the night..." Her eyes shot open at hearing this.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked shakily. "I was--"

"You're forgetting that I still have my Bijuu in me...The Kyuubi's sense of smell..." Naruto eyes shifted downward. "I knew that Setsuna was actually Sasuke, and...and...I just got so pissed off! I lost all control! He always took everything from me, always!" Naruto nails slowly sharpen as he dug his nails into her wooden floors. "I grew up with no one Hinata...No one...It was only later in life that people started to accept me...I had to fight so hard to get where I am today...While he passed with ease...He got **everything** he ever wanted...as I always got the short end of the stick..."

"Stop your whinning, and get out of my sight." Hinata clutched her fists. "It's always about you you you! You're always yabbing about how hard your childhood was, but what about mine?! Yes I had a family, but one that looked down upon me, spit on me, and dealt me physical and mental abuse. My own father said he'd _**love**_ to have his youngest daughter be the Heiress. Every Hyuuga wanted her, and at a point in time even Neji did...and here you are crying about how bad you had it...You're not the only one...Did you ever stop and think about Sasuke? Have you ever tried to ask yourself what would you have done if you was him? Of course not, because you're a selfish little cunt faced bastard of a man!"

Naruto sat back stunned at what Hinata just said. Without saying a word Naruto gave a silent glare as he tried to hold back his rising rage. "Oh yeah I'm terrified~" The Heiress taunted. "Get the fuck out." A smug look played on her face as she watched the Rokudaime sulk out her apartment. '_No good son of a bitch..._'

-------

Neji was pacing in his room at the Hyuuga Manor. '_This is __**bad**__. This is __**real bad**__..._' He just recieved orders to summon the Rokudaime aka Uzumaki Naruto aka his cousin's fiancee to meet with his uncle. Of course his uncle wouldn't spare him the details, but everytime he summoned someone it was dealing with something serious. He sighed as he set off to find the piglet son of a bitch that he had to find. There was to many things going on. First, his cousin got kidnapped along with her paltoon. Second he found out her fiancee the Rokudaime was cheating on her, plus he had to keep his mouth shut about that teme being a cheater. Thirdly, he then had to find her and rescue her. Fourth of all one of his cousin's students delcared her love for him. Hyuuga Neji might be a lot of things, but he's no pedophile.

"Keep that delicious ramen coming!" Neji didn't even have to guess to even know who voice that was. Shouldn't that ass-muncher be working. He rubbed the temples of his forehead as he prepared hiself. "This is such great ramen. I don't know any other place to get delicious ramen like this!" With one last sigh Neji sat besides Naruto.

_**GASP!**_

When Naruto saw Neji sit next to him Naruto started choking on the massive amount of food he was storing in his mouth at the time. He finally was able to swallow it all, and took a long sip of his pop. "I-I-Is there anything I can help you with Neji-Sama?" Naruto asked carefully. The boy in question folded his fingers together and rested his head on them. He didn't say anything for awhile, and Naruto was starting to get pretty freaked out.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, would like to request a meeting with you..." He stood up, and adjusted his shirt as he tried not to make eye contact with him. "As you already know Hiashi-Sama is not one who has much patience." Neji said as he walked away from Naruto. "Sorry Pops, but I have to take a rain check." Naruto put his money on the table, and began on his journey to the Pits of Hell aka the Hyuuga Manor.

-------

**Its been two years since he arrived at the Sound village, and everything has been going according to plan. Within the next year or two he should have completed his life's agenda. The only problem that he was facing now is trying to surpress his hormones. He hasn't been driven to his five fingered best friend yet, but if he has one more wet dream about the Hyuuga Heiress again it'd be the end of him. Sasuke laid on his back as he bit his lower lip. His pride was hanging by a **_**very**_** thin thread. Just at that very moment the door opened. "What do you want?" He nearly shouted out.**

**"Sasuke-Sama," A girl with blonde hair that was tied together with her Sound headband kneeled before Sasuke. "Lord Orochimaru told me to entertain you." The girl said. "What would you like me to do for your entertainment?" Sasuke bit his lower lip as he gave the girl a quick once over.**

**"Give me your body..."**

**"W-W-Wah?!" She quickly stood up stumbling backwards, and hit the wall.**

**"You're name is Namine, ne?" He asked as he got up from his bed.**

**"Are you s-serious?" Namine's eyes glistened as she couldn't believe what he just asked her. She was on cloud nine. '**_**I can't believe I thought this day was going to be boring!**_**' She thought to herself as she gave Sasuke a saucy look. "If you think you can tame me..." She purred seductively. He was now face to face with her. His hand reached out, and slowly caressed her face. A heavenly sigh escaped Namine's lips.**

**"Hn." He smirked when he sensed she was putting in his very hands. "There's one catch though." Sasuke pressed his body against her petite form. "You have to look like her." He said as he took out a picture of a certain raven-haired Konoha beauty.**

**'**_**I thought the other girls were just kidding, but he actually made them do this...**_**' She smiled uneasily as she continued to talk to herself mentally. '**_**Alright. Lets think about this...Yes. This is demeaning, but when will I ever get another chance like this!**_**' She nodded her head in agreement as she did the hand signs. "Henge no Jutsu!" A puff a smoke happened, and in the center of it was the girl he longed for. The only one he ever wanted to be with.**

**"Do you--"**

**"Your voice has to be just above a whisper, and you must stutter while you speak...Oh, and poke your index fingers together in a cute innocent way."**

**"U-Uh okay S-Sasuke-Sa--"**

**"Don't call me Sasuke-Sama...Just say Sasu-Kun..."**

**"A-A-Alright...Sasu-K-Kun..."**

**Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl's waist as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "I love you so much..." He started to kiss her neck, and slide his tongue along her collar bone. "I want to be your first and your last." Sasuke practically moaned into her ear when she pressed her pelvis against him. "Hinata I--"**

**"W-Wah?"**

**"Nothing I said Namine." He said as he started to lay kisses on her neck.**

**"N-No you didn't you said some other girl's name!"**

**"No need to yell."**

**"Who the hell is that ska--" Sasuke's eyes slowly turned the deepest shade of crimson ever known to man kind. "I-Is something wrong Sasu-K--"**

**"Don't call me that. Never call me that again!" He clutched her neck tightly, and growled like a wildwilder beast. "Never in your whole fucking pathetic worthless life call Hinata a skank or any other demeaning name. Or I'll fucking slit your throat open with my Katana."**

**"O-O-Okay!" She gasped out as Sasuke flung her to the ground. She coughed harshly as she tried to catch her breath. "P-Please forgive me Sasu-K--Sasuke-Sama."**

**"Get out of my sight I no longer crave your entertainment." Namine's eyes watered as she looked at the ground. "Get. Out. Now." He growled. "I never want to see your fucking face again!" In an instance Namine dropped her Henge, and quickly scrambled out of his chambers.**

**"RGH!" He yelled as he threw his Sound Headband at the door.**

-------

Sasuke sighed from the memory. It always happened like that. Always. The Otogakure girls were always willing, but everytime he tried the Henge thing the girl would get creeped out, then comply, then he'd accidently say Hinata's name, then they'd stop even before their clothes come off, and he end up being alone, and not getting any action. Sasuke at the moment was sitting in the kitchen drinking some herbel tea. The front door squeaked as it opened. "Juugo, get your things we're leaving."

"Nani?" Juugo uttered. "What about Hina-Chan?"

"Juugo," Sasuke finished the rest of his tea as he sighed. "Women is just nothing but trouble. So fuck her. We're leaving."

"Sasuke-Sama," There was a long pause before someone said anything. "I'm staying."

"This is not a time to joke Juugo."

"I'm not one to joke...I'm staying..." 

"Why the hell are you staying?"

"Well...There's this girl....Her name is Hana...I-I really like her."

"Oh wow." Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"What's she going to think when she finds out you're an ex-lacky of Orochimaru, you have serious killing problems, and what else can I say..."

"Sasuke it's not going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"I already have a full understandment of the problems I have to deal with, but one can change. I have changed. Little by little I've grown a stronger heart. Since I've met Hinata I've been able to finally overcome my urges..."

"She's just going to hurt you."

"You don't know Hana like I do."

"All women are the same Juugo. They'll just leave you."

"Sasuke?..." Sasuke corked a brow. "Are you really this selfish..." This was the first time Sasuke ever seen hurt in Juugo's eyes. "Do you really want me to give up the ounce of happiness I've ever felt? Mayeb it's for the best that Hinata and yourself part ways. If you're only able of thinking of yourself then you're better off alone..."

"It's not my fault she's not coming. I asked her to marry me, and she shot me down."

"You were going to take her from her only family, and have her live from place to place seeing that you're a Missin-Nin..."

"How the hell can I even try to stay?! I'm a Missin-Nin...Besides I have my reasons on why I can't stay..."

"You're so sel--"

"_I'm so selfish!_" Sasuke mocked. "I don't give a fuck. You don't know nothing about me!"

"..." Juugo just stared at Sasuke with a blank expression.

"Everyone always say how I betrayed the Leaf. How I am a traitor. How...How...I don't deserve someone like Hinata..." Sasuke bit his lip as his head hung low. Juugo eyebrows sadly furrowed as he watched his friend. "I just don't give a fuck, because I don't need no one." Sasuke turned his back on Juugo and went to his room. "Stay if you want."

-------

Naruto tried not to fidgit as he sat infront of Hyuuga Hiashi. Even though he was the Hokage sitting infront of him always made him uneasy. He gulped hard as he paid attention to what he was saying. The only words that kept playing through his head was, _moved up_. Naruto's head was spinning so fast.

"I feel that you guys need to speed up your process." Hiashi finished. "Within a week there shall be a marriage."

"Have you talked it over with Hinata?" Naruto tried to speak calmly.

"I'm her father. What I want she wants."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto chuckled nervously as Hiashi gave him such a look it made him want to pee his pants. "J-Just kidding Sir!" A soft knock was heard as the door slight opened.

"Father you summoned me?" Came Hinata's gentle voice from the door.

"Hai. Please come sit." Hinata did as she was told and took her seat. She sideway glanced at Naruto and groaned to herself mentally. "I have decided that the whole clan., and all of Konoha itself has waited long enough." Hinata blinked as she tried to comprehend what he was getting at.

"Umu?...What do you mean?"

"The Hyuugas has waited long enough to see their Heiress wedded, and all of Konoha is thrilled to see they're Hokage wed to such a beauty as yourself. So we're moving the wedding up to a two weeks from now."

Hinata clutched the area where her heart rested. Was her ears playing her for a fool or had her father really pushed up the wedding date. Her eyes quickly averted to Naruto who was only giving her a smirkish smile. Hinata choked back her tears as she redirected her attention to her father.

"Father...Please...I don't wish to marry him..." Hinata clutched her chest tighter as her eyes glistened with tears. "Please don't make me."

"Hinata you don't have to!" Hiashi blurted out as he rushed from his desk to his daughter's side. "Is your heart acting up again?!" Her father quickly activated his byukagan to examine his daughter.

"Iie father I'm okay..." Hiashi didn't say a word as his face turned stoic, and a mix of sadness, disappointment, and anger arose on his face. "Father is something wrong?" She gulped as she regained her composure.

"You're--" He stood up and walked back to his seat behind his desk. Hiashi closed his eyes for a brief second, and re-opened them. He musten blame his eldest daughter, but blame him and the man in question. "I was a poor father to you and your sister...Maybe if I did a better job...This wouldn't of occured..." Hinata blinked a little confused at what her father was saying. With a heavy sigh at having to tell his daughter he rubbed his temples as he glared at Naruto. "You have to marry _**Naruto**_..." Hiashi sneered as he said Naruto's name.

"B-But father you just sa--"

"That was before I found out you were pregnant with this idiot's child..."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes shot open at his remark. Hinata quickly stood up as she tried not to stutter. "What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant." She wanted to cry so bad. She wanted her tears to caress her face. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't possible. She was pregnant with Sasuke's child, but the Heiress knew good and well that the Byakugan never lies.

Naruto stood up and took her hand in his. "Hina-Hime. I shall take full responsibilty, and take care of our baby." Naruto gently kissed her lips, and whispered into her ear. _"You'll never see __**Sasuke**__ again..."_ He then kissed her again and gave her his smugish smirk.

"Father may I be excused?" Hinata said as she tried to hold in her tears a little bit longer.

"Hai...Hai...You may...Just come back tomorrow. Hanabi and Hyuuga Hikari shall escort you to the bridal shop." He rested his head in his hands, as he tried to calm his urge to kill the Leaf's Hokage. Hinata gave a nod of understandment, and left the room as quickly as she could. She knew he was following her. She could feel his eyes burning in the back of her head. Hinata came to a complete hault and did the tiger sign, and poofed in a cloud of smoke.

-------

Hinata entered her apartment and crawled on top of her bed. She started ripping everything off her bed, throwing things, and screaming. Tears flowed down her face as she cupped her face. "This isn't happening..." She whispered to herself again and again. "I'm not pregnant. Not...Not...Again." Her hand reached towards her stomach and gently caressed it. It seemed like so long ago.

_**"Hinata watch out!" Hinata turned around as a Jonin leveled rogue kunoichi sent chakara to her legs turning it to pure steel, and round-house kicked Hinata's stomach.**_

"Sasuke...I need you..." She whispered as her bangs covered her eyes. A knock was heard coming from her apartment's front door. She groaned as she wiped her tears, and made cheerful Hinata come out and play. Whoever was at her door quit knocking which made her wonder if they left or not. Her question was soon answered when she looked through the peephole.

A girl with ginger colored hair, denim short-shorts, and a sweater that was hanging very losely on her. The girl in question blinked a few times. The posture she was using, the look in her eyes, and the raw power the just exuberated off of her. Hinata didn't have to ask who she was. "Juu-Chan!" Hinata cried out as she hugged _her_. Juugo shifted a little so he could try and make sure he didn't tip over with Hinata throwing herself at him.

"Is something wrong Hina-Hime?" Juugo asked in a very sweet girl like voice.

"H-H-Hai..." Juugo could see the tears that was brimming her eyes. "Please come inside." Once inside Hinata gulped as she tried not to look her friend in the eyes. "Juugo...I'm pregnant." 

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He was beyond stunned. Of course he only knew Hinata for a little while, but it was still unbelieveable to hear something like that come out of Hinata's mouth. He tried to stay calm, but he was feeling like an over-protective brother at the moment. "Whose the dad?!" That made Hinata blink as her cheeks turned rosey. "....." It then dawned on him that it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. '_Now there's no fuckin' way he's leaving Konoha!_' His eyebrows furrowed as he turned away from Hinata. "I'll be back." He said as he took his leave.

-------

Nimiko: There!

Sasuke: What the fuck a cliffhanger?!

Nimiko: What about it?

Sasuke: Miko-Hime it's like a fanfic law that you can't cliffhang after a long hiatus! You're fans are going to eat you live!

Nimiko: Sasu-Ouji I'm above the law.

Sasuke: ...I hope they kill you...

Nimiko: Jeez. Thanks. (smiles)

Sasuke: You're horrible.

Nimiko: Oh yeah. Before I forgot. In my last Annoucment thing I forgot to thank someone from Gaiaonline. That reviewer actually created an account on Gaiaonline and PMed me from time to time to remind me about this. If it wasn't for her...Lets just say I probably wouldn't be on chapter 16 right now. xD So thank you _**ladygaara69**_.

Sasuke: So bye people! See you a year from no-- (nimiko punchs the top of his head) Ouch! (starts rubbing his head as he gives the cutest pout)

Nimiko: My update wasn't that long!

Sasuke: Anywho...Where's my darling Hina-Hime?

Nimiko: (pouts) Hiashi-Sama wouldn't let her out to play. He said that Miko-Hime is a bad influence.

Sasuke: Well you did pair her up with Konoha's Number 1 Traitor, then got her pregnant, and other whatnots...So yeah...

Nimiko: I'M A BAD INFLUENCE! (cries and runs away)

Sasuke: I was just kidding! (runs after nimiko) Shit! (stops and turns around) See you guys next time...Hopefully....(hears nimiko wail louder) I'M SORRY! (chases after the crazy sobbing nimiko)


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I'm so sorry about the very long update. Things been coming up alot lately. See IHS-Sama I told you there was going to be an update soon!~ Anyway. So once again I'm sorry. (gives everyone her famous puppy dog expression: .****.;) So anway. Lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

-------

Hinata was standing next to Naruto in front of the alter. Her raven hair was done in curls, and pent-up. Her ever flowing tresses cascaded her shoulders. Hinata wore a satin and tulle assymetrical pick-up gown with pleated surplice bodice and beaded metallic embroidered lace. The back of the dress was a chapel styled train. The Hyuuga Heiress looked like the Goddess of Love, and Naruto was in awe of what he was seeing. "Hinata you lo--" Everyone around Hinata froze. No one was moving, blinking, or doing anything that would indicate that they were alive. They were like statues.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing." Sasuke stepped from the other side of Naruto. He was wearing an all black tuxedo. His voice was smooth as he sung to the girl in front of him. "You starve and near exhaust me." Hinata stumbled back, and knocked over Ten-Ten. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, and pulled her towards him. His body towered over her as he pressed her against him. "Everything I've done, I've done for you."

Sasuke vanished and the floor vanished along with him. Hinata felt like she was falling in slow-motion. While falling Hinata saw bubbles scattered everywhere. Within one of the bubbles she saw Sasuke and herself kissing. Another one showed their first time. There was so many bubbles that showed so many moments. A bright light flashed, and Hinata closed her eyes. When she re-opened them, her breath caught in her throat as she looked around. She was standing on a hill over looking Konohagakure. Arms encircled around her torso from behind. "I move the stars for no one."

The stars drifted from the sky, and embedded themselves in the Sakura Tree they were under. Hinata moved away from Sasuke, and reached a hand up to touch a star. "You've run so long. You've run so far." It gave her a warm tingling feeling through out her whole body. The Uchiha Heir grasped her hand, and placed it above his beating heart. Onyx eyes met crystal eyes. Sasuke eyes lowered a little as he saw Naruto's smiling face in Hinata's eyes. "Your eyes can be so cruel." Sasuke turned his back to Hinata and began to walk away.

Hinata frantically ran after Sasuke. Her dress was fluttering as she chased him. He disappeared from her sight. Her crystal eyes began to water. "Just as I can be so cruel." She turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against the tree. Tears were cascading her face as she ran back to him, and hugged him tightly as she sobbed. "Though I do believe in you." Sasuke's hand caressed her face wiping her tears away. "Yes I do." Hinata tilted her head upward to look at the man in her arms.

Sasuke inhaled her heavenly scent. "Live without your sunlight." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "Love without your heartbeat." He trailed kisses from her ear to her chin. "I," Sasuke lips hovered over her own. "I can't live within you..." Sasuke's form dissolved in front of her when their lips were about to connect.

-------

Hinata awoke with a jolt. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were bloodshot. She slipped out of bed, and walked over to her dresser. "Never again." She mumbled to herself. She picked up a plate that had some food still on it, and tossed it into the garbage. "Never again will I eat before sleeping." Hinata rubbed her head. '_Should I tell him?_' Hinata hand rested upon her stomach. For a second a smile graced her face. She wonder who the child would look like, and if it would be a boy or a girl.

The Hyuuga Heiress jumped when the door flung open. Naruto waltzed in carrying bags full of baby things. "So how is my lovelies doing?" He chimed as he closed the door behind him. Hinata corked a brow as she looked at him. "What's with the look?"

"_Lovelies_?"

"You and our unborn child, of course."

"Are serious?" Hinata asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah." Naruto took a deep breath in. "Hinata, I want to be in your life. I want to protect your baby, and be involved in its life. I was a fool for not being able to realize this sooner. I'm a fuck up and I know it." Naruto took a step closer with each word. His fingers were currently running through her hair. "Hinata..." He whispered as he cupped her face. "J-Just let me love you..." He said as he captured her lips.

_Just let me love you..._

Hinata quickly broke the kiss. "Naruto, I can't..." Her heart was in so much pain. Just from that one sentence all the painful memories of Sasuke came flooding back. He had once asked for her to let him love her, but only turned around and caused her more pain. "I'll never be able to love you."

"I just opened myself up to you." Naruto eyes began to water as tears flowed down his face. He kept on sniffling as he looked at Hinata with a pain expression. "Hinata I know I'm wrong, but please don't write me off! I'm sorry! Hinata I'm sorry."

"Naruto." Hinata got some tissue for Naruto, and wiped his face. She had a weak smile on her face. "Just let me go..."

"Hinata why won't you let me be here for you?" Hinata laid his head upon her chest as she hushed him.

-------

The Hyuuga Heiress mentally sighed as she walked through the busy streets of Konoha. She had spent hours comforting Naruto, and at the current time the Hokage was asleep in her bed. Hinata rubbed her head as she felt like she was going to have a headache.

"Yo Hyuuga Skank!" A tiny vain started to pulse at her upper left temple of her head. "You know I'm talkin' to you Hinata you dirty slut!" The vain grew medium sized. "I'm gonna kick your ass so bad no ones' gonna want you!" Hinata took a huge inhale, and calmed her nerves.

"Haruno-San, I don't have time for this." Hinata said as she turned around to face the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Whatever you don't have time for me!" Sakura in a blink of an eye threw a kunai at Hinata. Gasps were heard as the kunai pierced Hinata's skull, but only to have it turn to a log. "You coward."

"Are you fucking serious?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "You're going to try, and fight me out in public?"

"Are you scared?"

"Che." Hinata scuffed in a way that Sasuke would. "I have no need to fear you, but I am not going to just fight for senseless reasons." She then began walking away until to see three kunai coming from behind her. Hinata dodged easily, and landed on her feet. Her brows were knitted together as she was in deep thought.

_She's not going to let me go...There's no other way out of this...Why did she always have to be so stubborn...If I do this I'll have to find away to protect me, and my child..._

"Show me what you got Plastic Barbie." Hinata smirked as she massaged her muscles in her shoulders.

-------

Hanabi was becoming restless by the minute as she waited for her older sister to make it to the Bridal Shop. She wanted to be able to spend the whole day with Hinata. It's not everyday your older sister gets married. The young Hyuuga sighed as she looked at her watch. "Hanabi-Sama."

"Hai, Hikari?"

"I think I see Hinata-Sama." Hyuuga Hikari said.

"Finally!" Hanabi exhaled.

"But she might be awhile, due to the fact that she is currently engaged in a duel." Hikari stood in a thoughtful pose as her right index finger rested upon her lips. "I wonder which kind of duel it is." The Hyuuga girl smirked as she cuffed her chin and grinned. "I hope it's a fight to the de--" Hanabi smacked her cousin with a paper fan.

"Just shut up!" She growled. "C'mon we have to go get Hina-Chan!"

-------

Hinata back-flipped away from Sakura as she was trying to land punch after punch. Sakura was getting tired of the Hyuuga Heiress. She hated everything about the Heiress. The pink-haired kunoichi only befriended the girl so she could go to the classy Hyuuga parties and other clan parties too. Out of the Rookie 9 gang she was the only one who didn't belong to a clan, but she didn't feel that bad since she did have a family oppose to Naruto, but then they soon all found out that he Minato Namikaze. Haruno Sakura was the one that always had to study none stop, always getting great marks, and plus not to mention she was named one of Konoha's strongest kunoichies. Why is it that those other eight assholes got the sweet life, and not her.

Hinata was panting as she held her side. A smirking Sakura was hovering above her. "I guess just, because you come from a fine linage doesn't mean you're worth anything in a fight." With those last words Sakura did a round house kick on Hinata only to have Hinata turn into a log. "You little bitch!"

-------

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He practically crawled out of Hinata's bed, and answered the door. Only to be punched in the nose. "What the fucking hell?!" He yelled as he held his nose. His ocean blue eyes glared up at the person standing at the door. "You..." He said with so much malice.

"Naruto." Sasuke said with just as much malice.

-------

**Nimiko: Cliffhanger! Oh no what's going to happen between Sasuke and Naruto! Well you guys will have to find out in my next update! Nyaaaah!~ So please read and review, and I'll update soon!~ ^_~V I promise!**

**Naruto Cast: Let us out help! Help!**

**Nimiko: As many times as you guys tried to beat me up for not doing a fast update, you guys are staying in there!**

**Hinata: Miko-Hime! (hinata sticks her head through the bars and gives nimiko the puppy dog eyes expression while a violin plays in the background: .****.; )**

**Nimiko: T_T; I'm so sorry Hina-Hime! (open the gates)**

**Hinata: (glares) GET MIKO-HIME!**

**Nimiko: Damn! (runs away while screaming) Please read and review!**

**Naruto Cast: (screams while chasing nimiko) See you next time everybody!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN:**

**Nimiko: (is dressed up like tamaki from ouran) I'm the worlds best thief! Yarg!**

**Hinata: (is dressed up like haruhi from ouran) I have an eye patch!**

**Sasuke: (is dressed up like hikaru from ouran) Why am I Hikaru?**

**Nimiko(tamaki): Because you're mean.**

**Hikaru: (pops out of nowhere) Are you saying I'm mean?**

**Kaoru: (pops out of nowhere) Well Miko-Hime does have a point you are mean from time to time.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru you're not helping!**

**Nimiko(tamaki): N-No! Hikaru-Sama I mean...I mean! Umu...Umu...Anyway!...IHS-Sama I am a woman of her word so gosh darnit I'm gonna keep that deal's promise. (laughs easily) So here's the new chapter.**

**Hikaru: Hey don't switch the subject on me!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

-------

Sasuke sat on the couch as Naruto sat on the coffee table looking Sasuke right in the face. "Would you please move away from me." The Uchiha Heir sighed as he scartched the back of his neck in a lazy manner. "I know to well of your fondness of guys." He grimaced as he remembered the kiss which made everyone think that Naruto and he were more than just team-mates.

"It was an accident the kid in front of me bumped me, and I fell into you!" Naruto shrieked. "Augh...I can't believe our first kiss with a guy." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Correction." Sasuke said with his famous smug. "**Your** first kiss was with a guy, but mines went like this."

**-------Flash Back-------**

**"Welcome." Hiashi and Houran said with a slight bow.**

**"It is an honor to finally meet you Mikoto-Sama." Houran said with her warmest smile.**

**"Like wise." Mikoto said with the same kind of smile. "Oh, Fugaku brought us some of the cake you made last time he visited, and you simply must tell me the recipe."**

**"Hiashi has done the same with some of your cooking." Houran said. "Come lets go talk about our recipes."**

**"Oh who is this little one." Mikoto asked as she saw a tiny hand clutching Houran's kimono sleeve.**

**"Hinata don't be shy come, and meet your future in-lwas."**

**Hinata stepped from behind her mother, and gave everyone a small smile. "Hello."**

**"What a beautiful kimono." Mikoto chimed.**

**"Thank you. You're very pretty."**

**"How adorable."**

**"Ahem." Hiashi and Fugaku scuffed to get the women's attention. "We have pressing matters to talk about." The two men said as they left the rest of the group.**

**"Sorry." Houran said. "Itachi why don't you take Hinata and Sasuke to the gardens."**

**"Hai." Itachi said as he guided Sasuke and Hinata the the Hyuuga's Garden.**

**"Such an obident boy." Houran said.**

**"Hai." Mikoto's eyes lowered into far away gaze. "Perhaps to obident..."**

**"Mikoto-Sama are you okay?" Houran asked.**

**"Hai." Mikoto came back to as they walked towards the tea room.**

**-------**

**"How come they're not blossoming?" Sasuke asked as his curious eyes gazed at an area just decorated in Moonlite Magnolias.**

**"T-These ar Moonlite Magnolias." Hinata stamered. "They b-blossom at night, but when the morning come t-t-they close back up." Hinata poked her index fingers together. "My mom told me that they glow when you're with your soulmate." **

**"Interesting." Sasuke said as he poked one of them.**

**"Have you ever seen them at night?" Itachi asked while he sat on the green grass.**

**"O-O-Oh, n-no!" Hinata blushed furiously. "H-H-Hyuuga-a-as only c-come here when...ano...when ano...t-they're with...t-there true love."**

**"Ah." Itachi gave Hinata a kind smile. "When you're of age, I promise I'll take you to see them."**

**Hinata's eyes brightened up as little blush marks appeared under her eyes. "Really?" The young heiress asked as her smile became bigger**

**"Re--."**

**"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag.~" Sasuke said he rolled his eyes at the two.**

**"You lack manners." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a solemn expression.**

**"I can say the same for you. You told me that you'd train me, and you still haven't."**

**"Fine." Itachi groaned. "I'll do it when we get home tomorrow."**

**"Tomorrow?" Sasuke and Hinata asked together.**

**"It's an overnight visit."**

**"It's a sleepover?"**

**"No you idiot!" Sasuke glared at Hinata with a huge blush apparent. "Sleepover are for girls!"**

**"S-Sorry! Ano...Ano...Please forgive me!" Hinata said.**

**"Hinata-Sama?" An 8yr old boy walked into the garden.**

**"Neji-Nii-Chan?"**

**"Baa-Sama, asked me to retrieve." Neji said.**

**"It's 5pm already." Hinata turned towards her guests and gave them a slight bow. "P-Please excuse me, but I must t-take my leave.' Hinata as she left with her cousin.**

**"Sasuke, she's going to be apart of the family soon. So you're going to have to be nicer to her."**

**"Fine..." Sasuke said as he became quiet.**

**"What's on your mind Sasuke?" The older Uchiha always knew when something was on Sasuke's mind.**

**"You're a pedo."**

**"What?!"**

**--------**

**Hinata sat in her bed thinking about what Itachi had told her. It was 2AM and she couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe that **_**the**_** Uchiha Itachi was going to marry **_**her**_**. Just thinking about it made her more hyper. '**_**Those girls are going to be so jealous!**_**' Hinata kicked her feet in the air as she did a silent giggle. Hinata stopped and furrowed her brows. '**_**I hope my boobies grow in...**_**'**

_**CREEEAK!**_

**The sound was faint, but she could hear it. Hinata scurried off her bed, and looked out her window. Someone was in the garden, and they weren't bright enough to close the door. The young Heiress wasn't sneaking out. No she was just going to close the garden gate so whoever it was didn't get in trouble.**

**Hinata didn't bother putting on her shoes, and climbed out her window. The dewy grass tickled her feet as she trotted over to the garden gates. She slowly closed the gate behind her as she gazed at the lovely flowers, but she tore her gaze away from the Daisies when the Moonlite Magnolias came to mind. '**_**Itachi-Sama won't get mad if I just take a little itsy bitsy peek.**_**' Hinata turned a few turns in the garden, and ended up in the Moonlite Magnolias area.**

**"They're beautiful..." Hinata gasped. "Wait a minute...They're glowing..."**

**"They just started glowing."**

**"Sasuke-San?!" Hinata gasped.**

**"Just call me Sasuke okay." The Uchiha said. "We're going to be family soon. So drop the formalities."**

**"A-Alright Sasuke." Hinata looked at the glowing flowers, and became slightly worried.**

**"Don't worry. They're probably just glowing, because I'm his brother. Dumb plants probably can't tell us apart." Sasuke said off handly.**

**"You're right." Hinata said with a smile similair to earlier. Sasuke turned the other way, and blushed. "Ouch!" Hinata hissed as she grabbed her arm. A tree branch had poked her arm, and made a mark.**

**"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.**

**"H-H-Hai. I am."**

**"You're a terrible liar." Sasuke said as he took her arm, and looked at it. The tiny puncture wound was bleeding a tad bit. "Lying about this sort of thing is going to get you killed one day." Sasuke took out some gauze from his pouch, and wrapped her arm. "There."**

**"Thank you so much Sasuke-San...I mean Sasuke."**

**"I think it's clear from the incident that just occurd that you need me around. I will always be close to you for now on. I feel I must protect you. Is that all right?" Sasuke had a tiny pinkish tint on his face as he cleared his throat.**

**"A-Ano, I guess so, but e-evening during A-Academy classes?"**

**"Ah no. That's different."**

**"How about when I'm in the b-bathroom?"**

**"No that's different too."**

**"How a-about after I-I'm home or while I'm a-asleep?"**

**"That's different too, of course."**

**"T-Then we're seperate most of t-t-the time."**

**"Uh...Well...Yeah...Well I still promise to protect you. We're gonna be family soon, and if I can't marry you then at least let me protect you!" Sasuke covered his mouth. "I mean..."**

**"Y-You want to m-marry me?"**

**"Well maybe, but that's besides the point."**

**"It is?"  
**

**"Of course." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So are you gonna accept my declaration or not?"**

**"Ano, sure."**

**"How do we seal this promise?"**

**"I don't know." Hinata shrugged. "How do your parents seal their promises?"**

**"Oh like this!" Sasuke aligned himself with Hinata, and cleared his throat once again. "I promise I'll protect you no matter what." Sasuke leaned in, and pressed his lips against Hinatas'. At that very moment all the Moonlite Magnolias became brighter, and illuminated their formers in the darkened night.**

**-------End of the Flash Back-------**

"Hinata's my soulmate, and there's no way in hell I'm going to give her up to someone like you." Sasuke said as he flipped the coffee with his foot, and sent Naruto with it.

Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke. "We might of been friends once upon a time ago, but we're friends no longer."

"Wow. If I knew just flipping over a coffee table with you on it would get you to finally understand that we're no longer friends would help you. Then hell I would of done it awhile ago."

Naruto leaped at Sasuke, and they both rolled over the top of the couch. Naruto was on top of Sasuke punching him in the face. "I won't let you hurt Hinata again." In the middle of his tenth punch Naruto's fist collidded with a log.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto with a black-eye and a pink vase in hand. He swiftly smashed it over Naruto's head. He the dropped to the ground, and elbowed Naruto in his spine. The Hokage yelled in pain as he kicked his foot up, and hit Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke accidently bit his tongue, and growled as he grabbed Naruto's hair, and repeatedly smashed it against the floor.

Naruto flung his head backward, and did a backwards-headbutt. Sasuke grabbed his nose. Naruto took this opportunity, and crawled towards the lamp he pulled it out of the socket. He grasped the cord, and began to swing the lamp as if it was a grappling hook. It would of been an awesome move only if Hinata didn't walk into her apartment, and got hit in the face with the swinging lamp.

"Yo idit whook wah yo id." Sasuke's tongue was so swollen that he couldn't speak right.

"It washt mi falt." Naruto retorted.

-------

Sasuke gazed at Hinata's sleeping form with a forlorn expression. '_How ironic. Just as I was talking about that promise did you walk in, and get hit in the face by a lamp._' He sighed. Sasuke loved her so much, and even before he even started to like her. He felt so jealous when guys talked, looked, or even told her they loved her. "Hinata I've always loved you." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"If you really love her then stop hurting her." Naruto said as he sat on the other side of the room. "I just finally realized why she always looked so far away after you left. I finally understand it all."

"Oh really?"

"I do have a brain." Naruto sneered. "She use to have a crush on me, but at some point you guys hooked up, but you guys didn't want it to be out in the open. So she pretended to still like me. As you pretended to be single, and only interested in training."

"So you do have one. I am impressed that you didn't get a headache."

"Ahn." Came the soft voice from Hinata as she stirred.

"Hina-Chan are you okay?"

"To loud." She mumured. "Both of you get out." She groaned as she turned over in her bed, and covered her head with her pillow.

Sasuke got up without a word and Naruto followed. Once they were outside of her apartment Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "Just do her a favor, and stop toying with her. She has been through enough already. Just promise you'll stay away from her." Naruto frowned. "This isn't Naruto speaking, but this is the 6th Hokage speaking. Stay away from her."

"Fine. I promise I'll stay away from Hinata." Sasuke did a few hand signs, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-------

Hinata awoke the next morning with a slight headache. "Augh. Those two idiots." She stumbled out of bedroom, and into her living room. To her surprise Naruto was there cleaning up the living room. "I thought I told you to leave." She said in an unruly tone.

"W-Well I didn't want to leave a mess, and Hiashi-Sama had told me to tell you to be ready to got to the Traditional Town Celebration thing tonight." Naruto gulped. "I even brought over the kimono Hiashi-Sama bought you, and I bought you some jew--."

"You think buying me something will make the fact that you and Sasuke destroyed my things?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Get out!" Hinata yelled as she through a kunai at Naruto. A few strads of his hair fell to the ground. The kunai hit the wall with a thud.

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving." Naruto yelled which made Hinata's headthrob. Why oh why did he have to be so damn loud. With a slam of the door the Leaf's Hokage left.

"Kami," Hinata asked while she had a palm over her forehead. "What have I done to upset you so much, hm?" Hinata lazily walked over to the kimono her father picked out for her and let her finger tips roam over its silky texture. It was her favorite color in the whole world. Lavander. It was a light lavander color, and it was trimed in gold. It was the kind of kimono a Fuedal Lord's wife would wear. She tore her eyes away from the kimono, and walked towards an elegant music box. Her slender fingers opened it with the utmost care. A warm smile grazed her face as she gazed upon her mother's pearl drop earrings. The matching necklace was right by them.

**-------Flash Back-------**

**A 9yr old Hinata sat in the gardens watching the different birds that visited all the flowers. It was the same birds everyday, and so she gave them all names, and always had food out for them. This would usually bring her joy, but five months ago her mother suddenly became ill. It's been a whole three months since she last saw her, and it pained her that she wasn't by her side. Soft sounds coming from behind her brought her out of her thoughts. It was Keiko a woman from the branch member of the Hyuuga family. "You can now see her."**

**Hinata went to her room, and got a picture off of her dresser before she left with Keiko. The walk was silently awkward since neither knew exactly what to say. It felt as if the walk to her parents chambers was taking a millionia. **_**"Hinata-Sama be strong."**_** The older Hyuuga finally said in a whisper. She didn't look at Hinata, but just kept her usual pace. They finally made it to the chambers, and the woman left Hinata standing in front of the doors. With precise ease Hinata opened the doors. "Mother?" She asked quietly.**

**"Come Hinata." Her mother said in a sickly voice. "It's been months since I've been able to see you."**

**"Mother just in case we aren't allowed to see each other again I brought you this picture of you and me at the Festival from last year." Hinata said as she placed the picture on her mother's night-stand. "I miss seeing you everyday."**

**"So have I." Houran said in a weakish smile. Her eyes seemed so far off that Hinata didn't know if she was really there or in some far off land. Houran's hand raised off the bed, and caressed her daughter's petite face. "You will make a fine bride."**

**"Mother don't speak as i--"**

**"Sssh." She cooed as she continued. "Promise me that you'll wear these when during your Clan Tradition Ceremony. It's the same ones I wore during mine." Tears slid down both of their faces. "I know that you'll look...beautiful in...them...Hina...ta..." Houran's hand fell limply towards the floor.**

**"Mother?" Hinata asked shakily. She didn't recieve a response. ONly dead silence greeted her tender ears. "I-I promise I'll wear them...I promise..."**

**-------End of the Flash Back-------**

"Mother I'm sorry, but I cannot keep that promise." Hinata whispered to herself in a teary voice. "It just wouldn't feel right...Please understand." She then opened the box containing laying next to the kimono. It was the jewelry Naruto bought her. Hinata won't lie and say that it wasn't beautiful. Never in a million years would she of thought that Naruto could pick out such lovely jewelry, but then he could of had that slut Haruno pick it out for him. Then come again. Knowing _her_ she would of picked out the ugliest piece of jewelry known to man, and told Naruto to give it to her.

"It won't feel right if I wore that either, but he most likely already showed my father..." She sat the box on her dresser, and went to start getting prepped for the event that was taking place tonight.

-------

Sasuke was holding a piece of steak on his black-eye. He grumbled about how girls were to much trouble. The door to the cabin opened, and his companion Juugo stepped in. "Hn." Was the only aknownledgement he recieved from Sasuke. When the Uchiha notice that Juugo had a somewhat pissed expression on his face he decided to say more. "Sup?"

"You're not leaving." Juugo said in a meancing voice.

"Oh?" Sasuke tried to cork a brow, but it only lead to his black-eye throbbing in pain.

"You're not abandoning Hinata. Not again."

"Am I the only one who didn't see it as abandoning?"

"Apparently so." Juugo said with un-amused eyes.

"Why shouldn't I leave?" Sasuke re-positioned hiself in the chair he was in. "She seems somewhat content."

Juugo bit his lips. He wanted to just blurt out that Hinata was pregnant, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell. Then it would most likely piss Sasuke off if he had to find out second hand instead from the main source. This...All of this was just making him frusturated with everything. He felt as if he would just snap in any moment, and kill something, anything, but Hinata's warm welcoming smile erupted in his mind, and made everything calm again. A smug smirk appeared on Juugo's handsome expression. "Aren't you not the leader, and what would people think if they found out that Uchiha Sasuke was a coward some chick to _Uzumaki Naruto_."

Sasuke's hand squeazed the meat that still laid over his eye. The juice from the meat slithered from the steak, and ran in every direction. "Hinata isn't some chick!" He growled as he quickly stood up. "She's more than some chick...She's the reason why my darkened world has light." His eyes stared at the ground. "I live for her smiles, her hugs, her kisses, for her love...She's more way more than _some chick_."

"Really?"

"If I could I would bring a her fallen star, and if she wanted me to I'd carve out my heart, and serve it to her on a silver plater." This was the first time Juugo had ever witnessed Sasuke's love stricken face. He looked so peaceful and at home while he thought about Hinata's qualities. "I love her to the very core of her own existance."

"Then stay." Juugo said with a smile. "Make her see that you are willing to stay."

"Stay..." Sasuke said in a far off voice.

"Yeah."

-------

"Anemone you'll look great in this!" Mei chimed as she pushed an outfit towards her.

"W-What I-I couldn't possibley wear this!" Anemone blushed until her whole body started to overheat. "My uncle would most likely kill me before my own mother gets a chance."

Shiori moved through the kimono shop as she had her eyes glued to a book. "Not to mention that Izumo-Sensei would most likely help him.

Anemone froze at the thought of her two favorite people in the world taking turns in her murder. Her mouth ajar as her eyes was glazed over in fear. "So much blood...So much..."

"Oh stop being a baby." Mei sighed. "Besides," A sly fox like grin spread across her face. "You might catch the eye of Konohamaru-Kun.~"

Once again her whole body blushed. Anemone ran towards the counter, and whipped out her money. "**I don't care if Uncle Kotetsu and Izumo kills me! It will be a nobel death!**" The cashier looked startled and a sweat drop was streaking the side of his face.

"What?"

"Don't worry about her Koi she's talking teenage-girl talk right now." Shiori said as she picked her kimono and began walking towards the cashier. Mei did the same as she skipped towards the register right behind Shiori. "What got you so happy?"

"With this stunning kimono I'll catch that eye of that cafe manager." Mei sighed dreamily. "I'm gonna marry that man."

"Ah." The cashier said as he rung up their outfits. "So I'm taking it that you're all going to the event tonight?"

"Yup-Yuppers." Mei chimed.

"I'm going to." The man said. "My date is so thrilled to be going she's been nervous about what to wear."

"O-Oh who are you t-t-taking, Koi-Kun?" Anemone asked.

"Suri-Chan."

"Out of all the girls who graduated from the Academy with us **you** picked _her_?" Mei asked in disbelief.

"Don't you remember she was such a bitch?" Anemone asked.

"Whoa..." Mei sweatdropped. "Did you hear that? Anemone cursed. She cursed. So what does that tell you Suri is a bitch!"

"G-Guys please. She's nice once you get to know her.

"Though I am quite jealous of Neji-Sensei."

"Why is that?" Shiori asked.

"The most beautiful girl in Konoha is in love with him..."

"Wait..." The girls said in unison. "Hinata-Sensei is going with Neji-Sensei?!"

"N-No...I--I was um...Nevermind! Nevermind I was just dribbling--I mean babbling--Uh...Here go your bags see you sometime later!" Koi ushered his friends quickly towards the door. "Bye-Bye! Come again!" When the girls were out of sighs he sighed. _"After all this time I still have these feelings for you...Shiori..."_

-------

It was old Konoha Clan Tradition that before the wedding took place that a big celebration be held. This must of been the first big Clan bash that Konoha had in decades. The first female Heir was being wedded to the Hokage, and Konoha couldn't be any happier for the two. The two stars of the whole event sat at the main table by the stage. Hundreds of tables scattered about the whole area. Filled with people mummering about different things. Some saying how cute they look together. Some people were envious and thought Hinata was to good for Naruto, and some thought the other way around, but even though they all agreed that this party was fantastic.

"I am so proud to have a daughter such as Hinata." Hiashi stood at the podium and gave a slight smile to his beloved daughter. "She has come a long way from being Sunshine to becoming the beautiful kunoichi you see here today." Hinata's eyes watered as her father called her by the old nickname he use to call her. "I've always haven't been a good father..." Everyone in the audience feel deaf. "Naruto-Sama, please be a better father than I was to your future offspring."

Naruto gave him a warm comforting smile. "Hyuuga-Sama. You have done a worthy job of fathering your children. I can only imagine how it must feel like to be a single parent. Especially while having to practically father a whole clan. Don't be so hard on yourself. Hinata-Hime and Hanabi-Hime has turned into beautiful young women. Where any guy would kill to have such a beauty like them." Hiashi returned his smile.

Naruto stood up and whispered something to Hiashi before he went off. Hinata sat and poked at her food with her chopsticks. '_Ramen...I might as well get use to it..._' She ate some of her noodles, and thought to herself how much Ichiraku Ramen would be making, because of this. Naruto is most defiantly their best customer. When Naruto came back from doing whatever. Her father stood up once again, and turned towards Hinata.

"Sunshine will you sing like you use to."

Hinata's eyes lowered as she blushed. "Hai. Father." Hinata gracefully stood up, and walked on to the stage. She gave her father a peck on the cheek as she stood next to the microphone. At that exacte moment she was about to speak into the microphone she saw _Setsuna_ and _Juu_ sitting at a table with a bunch of other girls. Hinata could feel her breath hitch in her throat as her lungs felt like they were closing up as she tightly grasped the microphone. '_I'm not going to let him get to me..._'

"The song I've chosen is very special to me, and it's how I feel about the person I care deeply about. No matter where our journys takes us we'll never be apart. We'll be each others sanctuary." Hinata's posture relaxed, and her death grip on the microphone softened. "I shall sing, Sanctuary." The crowd clapped until no one was clapping anymore. It was dead silent to the point where you could hear a single pin drop. Hinata took a deep breath as she let all her emotions into this one song.

*I need more affection than you know

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

*I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time,

*I need more affection than you know

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear is nothing,

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

*I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time,

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

*So many ups and downs

My heart's a battleground

*I need true emotions

*I need more affection than you know

*I need true emotions

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

*I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time,

*I need more affection than you know

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies...

Melt away...

*I need more affection than you know

After Hinata finished her song appaulsed erupted from the crowd. Hinata smiled softly as she moved a few strands of her hair from her face. Hinata turned around to smile at her father, but her attention was pulled to Naruto who by the way had a hurt expression on his face. '_He doesn't have to be a genious to figure out who that song was about..._' Hinata gave the microphone to her dad, and sat back down.

"I don't know what to say." Hiashi said. "This is truly a great celebration, and I am honored to be here...So lets mo--" Naruto quickly stood up, and gulped. "Is something wrong, Uzumaki-San?"

"I-I will like to sing a song too!"

"Oh, alright." Hiashi said as he gave the microphone to the nervous Hokage.

"I-I'm Nar-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki, and...Of course you guys know who I am. I'm freakin' Hokage!" Naruto scolded himself. He could hear a few laughs, but he just sighed. "I'm going to sing a song too!" He turned towards Hinata, and winked at her. This garnered a deep blush from Hinata.

'_Can Naruto even sing?_' Was the question Hinata had to ask herself. Hinata had the sinking feeling that he was going to embarrasse himself and somehow embarrasse herself in the process. She thought of all the possible songs he could sing, but one song keep popping up, and she hoped, she prayed, she wished it wasn't going to be *_Idiot Boyfriend_. It seemed like something Naruto wound sing. '_If you sing THAT song I'm going to be the first woman ever to kill a Hokage!_'

"I'll be singing Love Song." Hinata blinked. '_Okay so maybe he wasn't thinking of singing none of the songs I thought he was..._'

When ever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am home again,

When ever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am whole again,

When ever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am young again,

When ever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am fun again,

How ever far away,

I will always love you,

How ever long I stay,

I will always love you,

What ever words I say,

I will always love you,

I will always love you,

When ever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am free again,

When ever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am clean again,

How ever far away,

I will always love you,

How ever long I stay,

I will always love you,

What ever words I say,

I will always love you,

I will always love you,

Hinata mouth was slightly ajared with a stunned expression plastered on her feautures. This couldn't be Uzumaki Naruto. When the hell did he learn how to sing? Not just Hinata was stunned as well as everyone else. Sure Hinata was beautiful, but she had the appearance that she knows how to sing, but Naruto looks like someone that wouldn't know how to sing. Maybe if he was drunk, but wow...He could sing..."That was for you Hina-Chan." Hinata didn't even realize that he was now on one knee in front of her.

"N-Na-Naruto I-" Naruto silenced her with a soft peck on the lips.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I love you." His ocean blue eyes stared into her eyes. "I know that I can be a screw up at times, and I know I have done some _**major**_ screw ups, but I want you to know I love you dearly." Naruto rested his head on her lap. "You are to me as a full moon is to the ocean..." Naruto stood back up, and kissed her forehead.

"Awwww!~" Came the voice from the crowd.

"I think it's time we wrap things up." Hiashi said. "Let me just end things on this note." He cleared his throat. "You may only find that special someone _**one**_ time in your lifetime. So when you find that person make sure to never let them go."

'_Sasuke!_' Hinata arose from her seat, and tried to find Sasuke in the moving crowd, but to her bad luck she didn't find him.

-------

Naruto and Hinata decided to walk rather than drive. Night-time at Konohagakure was beyond beautiful. No words could explain how brightly the stars shined, and how the leafy smell flowed everywhere no matter where you were in Konoha that amazing scent would still be there. "So," Naruto said after being quiet for quite sometime. "Who was your song about, because mine was about you..."

"It was just about someone." Hinata said as she wished they would hurry up, and get to her apartment. There was only one more flight of stairs to go before they reached her apartment.

"Oh..." Naruto sighed as he scratched the back part of his neck.

"So, umu," Hinata said as she shifted awkwardly in front her apartment door. "I guess I should get going, good-night Naru--" Hinata was cut off when Naruto lips crashed against hers. His lips moved gracefully against hers. "Ah--Naru--to--Hmm--" The Hokage took the keys from her hands, and opened the door while he continued to kiss her. They both stumbled in.

**SLAM!**

Naruto closed the door with his foot, and his left hand padded against the door until he found the lock, and made sure to lock it. "Na-Nar-Na-Naruto, stop." Hinata said as she pushed him away from her. She was breathless.

"Ah, why should I?" Naruto gave her a smug grin. Hinata squinted her eyes at Naruto. That grin was to much like...No...It couldn't be...

"Sasuke?"

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said as he droped the Henge Jutsu.

"Sasuke!" Hinata jumped in his arms, and started madly kissing him.

"I thought you said you wanted me to stop."

"I wanted Naruto to stop, but I don't want you too." She said playfully. "Wait," Hinata looked at Sasuke questionably. "When did you?"

**-------Flash Back-------**

**"I'll be right back I have to go to the washroom." Naruto whispered to Hiashi. He then ran towards the bathroom once he was out of everyone sight. It would seem pretty awkward seeing the Hokage running around in a frantic. "Bathroom! Bathroom! Where's the freakin' bathroom at in this place?!" Naruto grumbled as he raced down hallway after hallway trying to find the bathroom. "Gah, I'm going to end up pissing myself, and then how would I explain that to Hinata let alone Hiashi-Sama! GAAAAAAAAAAH!" He said as he did the pee-dance.**

**It must of been by a chance of luck that he finally found it right behind him. "I didn't notice that right there, just proves how lucky I am." Naruto grinned as he raced in the bathroom. Once he entered the bathroom the door disappeared. "You're still as stupid as ever." Sasuke said from behind Naruto.**

**"You said you'd stay away from Hina-Chan?!"**

**"Well I'm a liar." Sasuke bluntly said.**

**"You son of a bitch!" Juugo appeared in front of Sasuke, and swatted Naruto away.**

**"Juugo, take care of him..." Sasuke transformered into Naruto and smiled. "Don't kill him.**

**"Understood." With that being said Sasuke teleported.**

**-------End of Flash Back-------**

"When Naruto went to..." Hinata eyes lit up. "Then that mean you were the one that was singing!"

"Maybe." Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto went to the bathroom only once, and it was before he sung."

"Then I guess it was me."

"Stop being so difficult, and just admit you were the one singing."

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It was me."

"Sasuke," Hinata gulped. Now was a good time for telling Sasuke about being pregnant. "I need to tell you something." She turned her back towards Sasuke as she pressed her index fingers together. A huge blush was present. "You see...Uh...I'm--I'm pregnant..." She bit her lower lip as she looked over at Sasuke.

"I see..." Sasuke said as he bit his lower lip. "I guess I'm happy for you..."

"No Sasuke it's not his!" Hinata said hastly. "I'm having yours..."

"Mine?" He reicved a shy nod from Hinata. "Hinata if you're playing around then it's not funny."

"I'm not Sasuke." Hinata walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm having your child." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"You're having my baby..." Sasuke said in a dazed tone.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Hai."

"I'm going to be a father..." Sasuke stared down at Hinata's stomach. "I'm going to be a father!" He hoisted Hinata in the air, and kissed her stomach. "Oh Kami..." The Uchiha gulped as he set Hinata back down.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Um," Sasuke scratched the back of his neck. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?...I mean can your Byakugan see the gender or something?"

"No...Why?"

"Is it illegal to casterate all the boys of Konoha?"

Hinata sweatdropped as she laughed un-easily. "Hai. I believe so."

"I'll have to us a different method if we do have a girl." Sasuke's mind was going a thousand miles per second. "We need to make sure our kid gets enro--" Hinata cut him off with a simple kiss.

"Slow down the baby isn't even born yet, and you're already planning on killing all the boys that might hit on our daughter, if we have a girl."

"C'mon," Sasuke grinned as he pulled Hinata closer. "With me and your looks combined our kids would make all those other kids look like fuckin' mutants."

"Sasuke I do agree that our kids will be beautiful beyond words, but calling other kids mutants compared to our kids is cruel." Hinata smiled up at the man in her arms, and kind of felt pity for the boy brave enough to try, and court their daughter. '_That poor boy is going to go through hell, but I can't lie, and say that if we have a boy, that the girl who he tries to court won't be put through the ringer...Sigh..._'

"Hinata," Sasuke brought her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"This is all the more reason for you too come with me."

"Sasuke, I can't."

"Do you really want to marry that fuckin' dobe?!"

"No!"

"Then just come with me, right now!" Sasuke marched to her closet, and pulled her duffel bag out, and started jamming random things in it.

"Sasuke stop it!" Hinata ran over, and tried to stop him from breaking her things.

"I need you, and you need me, and so does our baby!"

"Sasuke, I have a duty to up hold." A major headache was forming, and Sasuke really wasn't helping. "I just can't leave."

"Yes you can!"

"Well I'm not like some people that would just _**abandon**_ the people that cares about them."

"......"

"You abandon Konoha when we needed everyone...The Third had just died, the village was being re-paired. Do you know how much you put Sakura-Teme, Naruto-Kun, and Kakashi-Sensei through?!" Hinata knew she was doing low blows, but she just somewhat felt as if he should know. "Do you even know how much they sacraficed for you?"

"Should I care?"

"Of course you wouldn't care that when other girls were going out on their first dates, Sakura-Teme was studying and training non-stop. While the rest of the Rookie 9 excluding _you_ of course were hanging out Naruto was away for 2 and a half years."

"You forgot about Kakashi."

"Kakashi had to deal with those emo-centric assholes. I think that is punishment enough..."

"You're forgeting one more thing."

"No, I'm not."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Hai. _**You**_. You told me about everyone, but not about the one that's the most important to me." 

"W-Well..." Hinata's eyes drifted away from Sasuke's hot gaze. "I trained, studied for being Head of the Hyuugas, trained again, studied somemore, and so on and so on...I train until my body was as limber as a cooked noodle..." Her chest rose and fell as she tried not to cry. "I always felt that maybe you never came back was, because I wasn't good enough. That maybe while you were gone you found someone else. I-I thought that maybe if I trained hard enough that you'll return..." Hinata felt Sasuke grab her chin, and pull her face back towards his direction.

"You're a complete idiot."

"Huh?"

"I mean I knew Naruto was an idiot, but for you to think I thought you were weak, **and** that I found someone better than you...I mean that just takes the cake." He brought his lips against hers, and gave her a passionate kiss. Sasuke softly muffled against her lips. "You're the best there is."

-------

"I'm the Hokage let me out!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh will you please shut up." Juugo said as he rubbed his temples. He was already upset that he still had to use a henge. Juugo made himself into a slim guy with purple spikey hair. His eyes were an emerald color, and he a single earring stud in his left ear in the form of a cross.

"I swear when I get out I'll--"

"You'll what?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Naruto said with a hmph in his voice.

"I hate being stuck doing this."

"Just let me out, and you won't have to."

"I can't be sweet talked." 

"Dude I don't swing that way!"

"What?" Juugo put a palm over his face. '_This guy is truly an idiot..._' Juugo marched towards Naruto, and grumbled to himself. "This isn't killing him, but just--" Juugo punched Naruto dead in his face, and knocked him unconscious. "--putting him to sleep."

-------

For the past hour Sasuke laid with his ear pressed to Hinata's bare stomach. "I want you to name the baby." Hinata said as she ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Really?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes.

"Hai."

"I already know what I want to name the baby if it's a boy..." Sasuke trailed off.

"What name is it?"

"Itachi."

"Sasuke, you want to name our child after that mon--" Sasuke covered Hinata's mouth before she could finish _that_ word. That word so many people have called his brother without knowing the full details of why he did what he did.

"Itachi wasn't a monster." Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth. "He wasn't...It was Konoha that was the monster..."

"Sasuke..."

"I'm surprised the Hyuugas and the other clans weren't noticfied about Danzo and the others intention..."

"What are you talking about."

"Hinata," Sasuke sat up, and propped one leg up, and let the other one dangle off the bed. "You know the founding father's of Konoha was The First Hokage and Uchiha Madara, right?" Hinata nodded. "The First clan and my clan never gotten along until they did a peace treaty, and founded Konohagakure together. Now you would think that since the First Hokage became the Hokage that the Second Hokage would be the other founder of Konoha Madara, but they gave it to the First's younger brother."

"Ah..."

"They let the Uchihas be in charge of the police department, and distance us from the rest of Konoha. You do realize that the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Abarami, and all the other clans are all around each other, but yet the Uchihas were far away from them, and the Hokage tower?"

"I never really realized that."

"Most don't, but anyway." Sasuke said. "Madara noticed all of this, and warned the other Uchihas, but they just said he wanted to still be at war with the First's clan, and they bannished him." With a deep sigh he continued. "It wasn't until my father's reign did they notice, and it became obvious to the the Third Hokage, Danzo, and the Third's advisor's what was happening...So...Even though the Third Hokage tried to get them to change their minds he was out voted...They...They gave an ANBU a mission to take out _**all**_ off the Uchihas, and sadly enough that Uchiha was Itachi."

"Wait you mean that...It was a mission..."

"Hai...I-" Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "I think my mom knew something wasn't right...The times Itachi used the Mangekyo on me...My mom always said something while he was in the midst of battling her and my father. _I raised a son that was to obident. You're nothing, but a pawn of Konoha_." Eyes lowered dramaticaly. It was hard for Hinata to tell if they were even open. "I could never figure out what she meant...Until I found out the truth..."

"Oh my Kami..."

"He didn't want to, but even if he didn't then they would of got someone else to do it." Sasuke began biting his lips. "Though before he accepted the mission. He made a deal. He said he would only do it if he can let me live, and that they told me he would come and kill all of them...Then his second half of the mission was become a missin-nin and infiltrate the Akatsuki, and gather up information."

"..."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't want you thinking less of my brother..." Sasuke gave a weak smile. "Besides he told me to give you a message...Before he died..." He turned his head away from Hinata. "He told me to say that he was sorry that he wasn't able to keep his promise..."

Once upon a time Hinata was deeply in love with Itachi. He was her everything, and Sasuke knew that. He has always known that when she came to the Uchiha Mannor that she wasn't there for him, but for his brother. It was so hard to hear that his brother always felt something for Hinata. "Sasuke," Hinata's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "There was once a time when I was in love with Itachi, but I feel that way no more." Hinata held her knees to her chest. "That promise use to make my heart skip, but now it just gives me a smile. Knowing that he actually still thought of us...It makes me happy."

Hinata crawled over to Sasuke, and turned his face towards her. "Sasuke don't cry." She cooed as she wiped his tears away with her hand. Sasuke leaned into her hand, and nuzzled it gently. "If the baby is a girl lets name her Tachi." Hinata said with a comforting smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Hinata said as she planted a kiss on his lips. "It would only seem right."

Hinata smiled against his lips. "Now get some sleep."

-------

Naruto awoke with the warm sunlight hitting his face. He sat up straight blinking a couple of times. This was strange he was in his bedroom. "How did I get here?" Was the same question he kept asking hiself as he was getting ready to head to the Hokage Tower. It wasn't until he finally looked at himself in the mirror did he notice the black eye he had. His whole day from begining to end started to play in fastforward in his mind. Naruto crushed his tooth paste, and made the lid pop off, and crack the mirror. "Sasuke you have fucked with me for the last time!"

"Everything was going fucking fine until--until Sasuke came into the picture!" Naruto sneered as he finished getting ready. He searched through his cabinet, and pulled out some of the medicine Hinata made for him awhile ago. He rubbed it on to his eye, and watched as the black-eye went back to normal. With that being fixed he grabbed his Hokage hat and robe, and left his house. While he passed he pasted a cheery smile on his face as he passed people in the neighborhood.

"Good morning Boss!" Konohamaru said with a grin. "Enjoy that hat while you like it, because soon that hat is going to be mine!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

"You're trying to take something from me too, Konohamaru?!"

"W-What are you talking about Boss?"

"N-Nothing...I-I-Hey~" Naruto said with a sly smile and squinty eyes. "Konohamaru would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Boss!"

"Can you go over to Hinata-Chan's apartment for me, and grab my spare Hokage Hat?"

"You have one on right now...Why do you need another one?"

"Well if you want my hat so bad. Don't you think I should show you the correct way to wear it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-You mean you'll let me w-w-wear the Hokage Hat?" Konohamaru asked with drool trickling from the corners of his mouth. "You gotta be kidding me!" The young shinobi folded his arms across his chest as he gave a suspicious look at Naruto. "What's the catch?"

"Catch there's no catch." Naruto dug in his robes, and took out the spare key Hinata gave him and handed towards Konohamaru. "Be quick or I might just change my mind." He said with a grin.

"Gotcha Boss!" Konohamaru said as he started running down the streets. Nothing could stop a young shinobi on a mission. Especially when it dealt with being able to wear the Hokage's Hat. Who could ever say that the Hokage let you wear their hat? No one! That's who! No one! Well that was about to change for Sarutobi Konohamaru. He flew up the steps without having to stop to take a breather, but just kept running and running.

He took the key out, and opened the door only to see Uchiha Sasuke. Just as the older shinobi and hiself locked eyes he turned into a log. Sasuke quickly stood up, and cursed under his breath. "Hinata..."

"Hai, Sasuke?"

"I've just been found out..."

-------

"Boss! Boss! Boss!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran in the meeting room. The members of the meeting all grumbled as they were interupted. Konohamaru ignored them all this was much more important than what they were talking about. "Boss!"

"What is it Konohamaru?" Naruto asked in fake aggravation.

"H-H-Hinata is harboring a missin-nin in her apartment!" Gasps echoed throught the meeting room. "I-I saw it with my own eyes!" Konohamaru said. "S-She's harboring...Uchiha Sasuke!"

"We need to take evasive action!" Someone yelled.

"What should we do with the Hyuuga Heiress this is most un-acceptable."

"Hurry we must noticfiy Hyuuga Hiashi about his daughter's treason!"

"Hold it everyone!" Naruto said. "Konohamaru did you _**see**_ Hinata there?"

"No..."

"I get it..." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "He must have come to kill off the Hyuuga. Since Konoha spoiled his chance while she was in his clutches!"

"That must be it!"

"We have to make sure the Hyuuga Heiress is safe!"

"Hurry noticfiy Hyuuga Hiashi, and fill him in about the situation at hand!"

"Kotetsu and Izumo," Naruto said. "Turn on the red alert siren."

"Hai!" The two Jonins said in unison before they left.

'_Sasuke if only you had listen to me...It didn't have to come to this, but you forced me..._'

-------

**AN:**

**Nimiko(tamaki): Sorry it kinda has a weak ending for this chapter, but damn I wrote alot. I mean geez. I should be asleep I have to be at work at 8AM, and 2AM right now. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it very long due to the long wait.**

**Hinata(haruhi): (sniffles)**

**Nimiko(tamaki): What's wrong?**

**Hinata(haruhi): Itachi's story...That's horrible...**

**Nimiko(tamaki): I blame Danzo everything that Konoha ever done that was beyond fucked up that son of a bitch was behind it, and he kills frogs! He's a animal abuser! Where PETA when you need them?!**

**Sasuke(hikaru): Fuck the Itachi thing. Did you see what that bastard just did?!**

**Nimiko(tamaki): Duuuh!~ Of course I am the author of this amazing story!~**

**Sasuke(hikaru): You bitch you're making my life a living nightmare!**

**Nimiko(tamaki): You'll regret calling me a bitch...(snaps her fingers)**

**Sasuke: (is now cosplaying as pikachu) You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me...**

**Nimiko(tamaki): Serves you right, hmph! Anyway! Please read and review!**


End file.
